Life as it should be
by Siwan
Summary: An accident happened to the villain Shego that Kim caused. In retur Kim made Shego stay at her place.. but what could come from that?


"Shego?"

Shego slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kim. "What is it?"

"Breakfast.." Kim said as she lifted a plate.

"On bed?"

"Yeah." Kim said with a smile.

Shego smiled and then looked at Kim's hand that was lying on her own.

"Oh.. Sorry." Kim said as she removed her hand.

"Hey,.. no big." Shego said with a smirk.

Kim sat down next to Shego and looked at her.

"Did you eat?"

"Hmm? Oh.. yes.."

"Before or after you made this?"

Kim raised her eyebrow and looked at Shego. "Why.. does it matter?"

Shego just raised her eyebrow.

"After.. Alright?" Kim said and she crossed her arms. "Eat up.. or do you want me to feed you?"

"I'll just handle that myself." Shego said with a chuckle.

"I'll give you some clothes that you can wear today."

Shego looked up at Kim and frowned. "Kimmie.. I can wear my suit.."

"I.. I'd rather not have you go in that dirty suit, Shego."

"B.." Shego sighed and she shook her head. "I'll listen to you now, Pumpkin."

Suddenly the Kimmunicator went of.

"Oh?" Kim took it out and looked at it.

"Kim?! Why aren't you in school?"

Kim sighed. "Ron, calm down.. I'm at home.. cause I'm going to the hospit.."

"The hospital? Kim what happened? Are you alright?"

"Ron.. I'm fine.. It's Shego's.."

"Shego? She's there? Why aren't .."

"RON!" Kim shouted. "Shut up!"

Shego chuckled as she ate.

"Shego's down for a while alright? She has to go for a check up today.. and I'm taking her.."

"Hey don't turn soft on her.."

"Who said anything bout turning soft?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Erh.." Ron sighed. "Gotta go KP." Ron said.

Kim sighed and she turned off the Kimmunicator.

"Sorry about that..How's your leg?"

"It's alright I guess.. barely any.." Shego bit her lip as she tried to sit up a bit straighter.

"Pain?" Kim asked.

"I'd be lying if I said no.. so no." Shego said.

"Shego." Kim said with a sigh. She got up and walked around the bed. "Another pillow?"

Shego shrugged and she started playing with her plasma hands.

"Shego. No plasma." Kim said.

"But.. I'm bored what else should I do?" Shego said.

"Did you finish your breakfast?"

"Yes.."

Kim got up and reached out for the plate but tripped over a pillow that was on the ground. She fell towards Shego whose eyes just widened.

"Kimmie.. are you alright?" Shego asked.

Kim looked up and blushed when she saw that she had fell upon Shego.

"Shego.. I.. sorry.." Kim said softly.

"I'm fine.. but are you?" Shego asked.

"Yes.." Kim said. She had never been this close to Shego before. In battle, yes. But like this, no. She pushed herself away from the bed and Shego and stood back on her feet. She took the plate up and frowned when Shego held on to her wrist.

"Kimmie.. don't go now." Shego said softly.

"Shego.. I'm just taking this away.." Kim said.

"Just.. stay?" Shego pleaded.

Kim chuckled softly. "You sound almost desperate."

"Who knows.. maybe I am." Shego said softly. A smile appeared on her face.

"I can give you a bath if you like.." Kim said.

"I can't have my leg in the water.." Shego said with a sigh.

"Oh.. right.." Kim said softly. "Do you want a painkiller?"

"No.." Shego said. When Kim had put the plate on her desk. Shego took Kim's wrist back into her grip and looked up at her. "Princess.. I have to be honest.."

"About what?" Kim said as she looked at Shego.

"I.. I never expected this from you."

"What?"

"Treating me like I was a sick friend.." Shego said as she placed her hand on Kim's cheek.

"Shego.." Kim whispered softly as she looked into her eyes.

"No one's ever treated me this well.." Shego said softly, slowly moving towards Kim and placing a kiss on her lips. Shego blushed as she pulled back from the kiss.

"Sh.. Shego." Kim said softly, blushing as she looked back into Shego's eyes.

Her view on Shego changed now. Shego wasn't her foe, but what was she now?

"I'm sorry.. I didn't know it was that bad." Shego said and she looked away from Kim.

"It.. wasn't, Shego..really.. I'm just surprised." She said softly. "Shego. W..Why did you kiss me?"

"Well.. I figured.. words weren't enough.. and well.. I.. felt like it."

"You felt like kissing me?"

"Uhm.. yes.." Shego said with a blush.

"Where do we go from this?"

"Well.. I figured I go change, we go to the hospital and then we come back."

"I meant us. Shego. Is there going to be us?" Kim asked.

"I don't know.. I mean.. if you want us to be together.." Shego said.

"What about Drakken?"

"What about him?"

"Well.. he is your boss.." Kim said. "And.. well he'd ask you to fight me.."

"I'd quit." Shego said. "Maybe I'll turn good for a change.. I'd fight by your side.."

"You would?" Kim asked with raised eyebrows.

"For you.. Ye.." Shego bit her lip when she felt pain come from her leg.

"Shego.. I'm getting you a painkiller."

"Kim.. No.." Shego said as she pulled Kim's arm. She pulled her into a kiss. "This.. is a better painkiller.." She whispered.

Kim chuckled softly and she moved her hand so she could go through Shego's hair. One question raced through her mind.

'Why am I enjoying this?'

Suddenly the Kimmunicator went of again.

"Aren't you going to pick up?"

"What do you think.." Kim said softly, moving closer to Shego to feel her warm breath upon her lips.

'You have reached the voice mail of Kim Possible'

"Kim, mom here. I'm coming home to shower, just so you know. I'll take you and Shego to the hospital."

Kim sighed. She pushed herself away from Shego and looked at her.

"Let's get you dressed, alright?"

"If we must." Shego said with a smirk.

Kim chuckled softly. She helped Shego get up and they walked to the bathroom.

"Well, shower or bath?"

"What will you do?"

"I'm already dressed, Shego." Kim said. "Decide.."

"A quick wash, isn't that good as well?"

"Sure.." Kim said. "That you can do by yourself. Then I can go take the plate down and prepare some food for mom."

"Fine.." Shego said.

"Just call my name.."

"Kim, I'm home!"

"Oh.. I should go make some food for her."

Shego nodded. Kim turned around to walk away but then she heard Shego whisper her name again.

"Yes, Shego?" Kim asked.

Shego placed a kiss on Kim's lips. "You're mother's waiting."

Kim blushed. "R-Right." She said softly. She turned around and walked out of the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

"Kim?"

"Coming, mom.." Kim said as she ran down the stairs. She went straight to the kitchen and looked at her mother.

"Morning, sweetheart."

"Morning." Kim said with a smile. "Shego's in the bathroom now.. so what do you want to eat?"

"A sandwich is good."

"Ok."

"How's Shego doing?"

"Uhm.. Good, I think.. She had a bit pain of her leg.." She said as she made her mother's sandwich.

"Kimmie!"

"Ah." Kim was a bit surprised to hear from Shego so soon.

"I'll do the sandwich, you go help Shego." Her mother said.

"Alright." Kim said with a smile. She went back up to the bathroom and knocked before she entered.

"Kim I'm in here!" Shego shouted. It came from her bedroom.

"Shego! What did I tell you?!" Kim shouted and she walked into her bedroom.

"Not to walk around the house.." Shego said.

"Well?"

"It's not around the house.. It's.. just from bathroom to bedroom.. No big deal." Shego said with a grin.

Kim sighed. "Well, let's just go downstairs.. so mom can go shower." Kim helped Shego up and then they went downstairs.

"Mom, bathroom's free." Kim said with a smile.

"Why thank you Kim. Good morning, Shego."

"Morning, doc." Shego said. "How was it in the hospital?"

"Busy.." She said. "But don't worry.. that was just on my department."

"Ah.. fine with me." Shego said and she shrugged. Kim walked her to a seat and then walked towards the cupboard to get her a glass and a painkiller.

She poured water in it and then gave it to Shego. "Here"

"What's that?" Shego asked as she looked up at Kim.

"A painkiller."

"But I told you.."

"Shego." Kim grew a bit angry and then looked at her mom, smiling sheepishly.

"Oh.. right." Shego said as she looked at Kim's mother.

"What are you two hiding?"

"Uhm.. Mom.. I… uhm.."

"Go for it Kimmie." Shego said.

"I won't be angry."

"A-Alright.. Mom.. What.. would you think of me.. if I were in love with a girl?"

She raised her eyebrow and shrugged. "You are my daughter and I love you. You are who you are. Nothing can change it. And if it's Shego, who you'll be dating, then.. I think it's alright." She said.

Shego grinned a bit when she looked at Kim and then to her mother. It was weird seeing Kim like this, yet so much fun to watch.

Kim's eyes went wide when she heard her mother speak.

"But one thing wanders around my mind, Shego."

"Oh and what's that, doc?" Shego said as she looked at her.

"What are you going to do with Drakken? I mean, he is your boss. "

"I'll quit.." Shego said. "Kimmie asked me the same thing.."

"Well, then that's fine with me." She got up and placed her plate in the sink. "I'll just go shower and then we're off."

"But.. mom.." Kim started. "What about coming back home?"

"I'll ask your father to come and pick me up after work. You can come back with my car."

"But you never.."

"Kimmie, shush." Shego hissed.

Kim sighed softly but smiled when she looked at Shego. Her mother just allowed her to be with a girl. A girl. What would Ron say?

Kim's eyes widened when she thought about it.

Shego frowned as she looked at Kim.

"Kimmie.." Shego whispered.

"I'll go take a shower."

"Sure.." Shego said. She took Kim's hands in her own and looked at her. "Princess.." She said.

"She.." Kim turned her eyes to Shego.

"What's up?"

"I.. was thinking for a moment.. what should I tell Ron?"Kim said as she looked straight into Shego's eyes.

"Whatever you want.." Shego said. She placed her hand on Kim cheek and looked into her eyes. "You don't have to say anything, well not for me that is.."

"I don't like having secrets with Ron." Kim said.

"Fine.. Send him a text to come by the house later."

"T..Today?" Kim said as she looked at Shego.

"Sure.. Why not?"

"Erh.."

"Oh.." Shego murmured. "You're not ready to tell him."

Kim shook her head.

"It's.. a bit too soon." She said softly.

"Whenever you want." Shego said, slowly placing her hand upon her cheek. "I'm ready when you are Princess."

Kim blushed. "You know I don't like it when you call me princess."

"But.. I was hoping that might change." Shego said as she brushed her finger over Kim's lips.

They sat there, silently staring in each others eyes. Minutes passed and Kim's mother broke the silence.

"Kigo, let's go." She said and she opened the front door.

"Ki.." Kim said softly.

"..go?" Shego blinked her eyes.

Kim got up and waited for Shego to get up as well. They walked to the front door and then went outside, closing the door.

"Really mom...Kigo?" Kim said.

"It fits, doesn't it?" She said with a chuckle.

In the hospital

"Well, miss Go. You're free to go."

"So. I have to do some small exercises first and then.. my leg will be fine?"

"Yes.. but don't overdo it just yet."

"Fine."

"I'll make sure of that, doc." Kim said with a smile.

They walked away and Shego kept looking at Kim.

"Oh really?"

"Uhu." Kim said with a smirk.

The Kimmunicator went of.

"What's.. Doctor Drakken?"

"Kim Possible, I know you have my sidekick there with you."

Shego sighed and stood next to Kim.

"What is it?"

"Shego! Get here this instant."

"Dr. D.. As much as want too.. I can't."

"You got that right.." Kim said.

"And besides.." Shego started. "I quit."

Drakken laughed.

Shego was just silent and she stared at him.

"What.. You're... serious?"

Shego raised her eyebrow and looked at him.

"Just leave me alone from now on.. Dr. D." Shego said.

"You will regret this Shego, when I have conquered the world with my new plan.. I will not even look back at you."

Shego chuckled and she gave the Kimmunicator back to Kim.

"I think he's kinda serious about it.. Shego." Kim said.

"Well it's not like you can't stop him or anything.." Shego said with a smile. "You always do."

"Right.." Kim said with a smile.

"Let's.. just go home now, alright?"

"Yeah.. "Kim said.

They got to the car and Kim looked at Shego.

"What?"

"Already calling my home, home?"

"It's been my home for.. what was it? Nearly two months?"

"Right." Kim said.

"You know.. now that I think of it.. I'm glad you pushed me.." Shego said with a grin.

"And not that I took you home with me?" Kim said as she raised her eyebrow.

"..That too." Shego said as she leaned towards Kim and kissed her.

Kim chuckled softly before putting the key in the ignition.

"Kimmie.. I'm home."

Shego raised her eyebrow as she lifted her head a bit. She went through Kim's hair. Kim had fallen asleep, while leaning against Shego.

"Hi, Shego.. How's your leg?"

Shego looked up and saw Kim's mom in leaning above her. She blushed and turned her attention to Kim.

"I feel fine." Shego said softly.

"Kim seems a bit tired?"

Kim snuggled closer to Shego when she heard her name.

"She's been up for a while.." Shego said softly.

"Right." She sat down on the next couch and looked at Shego. "James is coming home soon.. so it might be best to wake her up soon."

Kim stifled a yawn and she opened her eyes. It took her a moment to fully open them. She turned her head to Shego and smiled. She saw her mother sitting next to them.

"Mom.. hi.." Kim said with a blush.

"Sweetheart, you father's on his way home."

"A-Already? What time is it?"

"Half past.. five?"

"Shego! I can't believe you let me sleep that long." Kim said, grumbling.

"But.. you were so cute when you were sleeping."

"Oh? So now the cuteness is gone?"

"I didn't say that.." Shego said with a smirk.

The door opened and closed.

"I'm home!"

"Oh, no.. dad.. he can't see us like this.."Kim said. She pushed herself away from Shego and laid her hands on her legs. She blushed when she looked at her mother.

"Should I talk with him?"

Kim shrugged and she looked at Shego. "I don't know.. what do you think?"

"Well.. She's his wife, so maybe.. it's best if she talked with him."

"Fine with me.." Kim said softly. "But only if you want to, mom.."

"Of course I do."

Shego smirked and turned her head towards Kim. She reached for Kim's hand but pulled back when James came into the room.

"Hello, honey. How was your day?"

"As usual." He said and he walked over to Ann and gave her a kiss. "How's my Kimmy-cub?" He asked as he turned towards her.

"I'm fine, dad.. I was with Shego all day."Kim said with a smile.

"Oh? How did it go in the hospital?" He asked and he turned his gaze towards Shego.

"Fine.. all went well." Shego said.

"So you'll be returning to Drakken soon, no?"

"Dad.." Kim said.

"Well, not quite.." Shego said as she placed her hand on Kim's hand.

"How come?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I.. quit."

His eyes widened and he turned to Ann.

"Don't you have anything to say about this?"

"Well no.. And I think lil' bubble-but wants to say to you.."

He turned his head towards Kim and raised his eyebrow.

"Ah.. C-Can it wait?" Kim asked with a frown.

"Kim's tired.. maybe tomorrow?" Shego said as she looked at James.

"Alright, fine.." He said softly. He got up and went to the kitchen.

Shego watched him walk away and then got surprised by Kim burying her head into her shoulder. "Kimmie.." She whispered.

"Bubble-but.." Ann said softly as she got up. She bent down next to Kim and Shego and looked at her. "Do you want me to tell your father?"

"I know him." Kim cried. She turned her teary face to her mother and frowned. "He won't like it. He's already against it that Shego's here, I'm sure."

Shego went through Kim's hair and looked at Ann. "Let's go upstairs, Kimmie. Let your mother talk with him."

"That's right, I'll talk with him. You go upstairs and both of you should rest." She said as she as well went through Kim's hair.

Kim looked up at Shego and then looked at her mother.

Ann pressed a kiss against Kim's forehead and smiled.

"It'll be alright, I promise."

Shego helped Kim up and pressed a kiss on the side of Kim's head.

"As for dinner.." Ann started.

"I'll come get some food for us." Shego said with a smile.

"Alright." Ann smiled as she looked at Shego. She got up and laid her hand on Shego's shoulder for a moment and then walked off.

Shego smiled as she helped Kim up. They went to Kim's room straight away.

Shego sighed when she heard Kim's father shout. She let Kim lie down on the bed and she lied down besides her, going through her hair.

Hours later

Shego went downstairs. Kim was sleeping already. She was a bit thirsty so she went to the kitchen to look in the refrigerator. She raised her eyebrow when she saw James sitting there, reading the newspaper. She closed the refrigerator, without taking anything to drink and walked to James.

"We need to talk." She said.

"Listen you.." He started.

"No." She growled. "You listen to me." She glared at him and sighed. "I love Kimmie, alright? And I wouldn't do anything to harm her. I'd give my life to save her." She nearly shouted.

"Kimmie. Breakfast." She heard Shego's voice. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Shego.

"I don't really feel like eating."

".." Shego pouted and she put down the tray before Kim.

"Sh.. Shego." Kim looked at her plate and her cheeks turned bright red. There was on egg on it, in the shape of a heart and pieces of bacon in the shapes of letters 'K' and 'S'.

"Will you eat?"

"If you'll eat with me?"

Shego smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Kim smiled and then took the tray above her legs. She took the knife and fork in her hands and then started on her meal.

"Open up, Shego."

Shego chuckled and opened her mouth. Kim fed Shego pieces of egg and bacon.

Moments later the food was gone.

"Did you have enough?"

"Not quite.." Kim whispered. She places the tray a bit further and then pushed Shego down on the bed. She kissed Shego and moved her hand over her body.

The kiss lasted several minutes, but then Kim broke it.

"Now.. I have enough.. for a while." Kim said with a grin.

"You should get ready for school then." Shego said with a smile.

"Right.." Kim said with a sigh.

"Kimmie..Cheer up."

Shego pressed a kiss against Kim's cheek and stroked her other cheek.

"I'll go take a shower." Kim said as she pulled back from Shego's touch. She got up and took her clothes, walking to the bathroom.

Shego let out a soft sigh and took the tray in her hands again, bringing it down to the kitchen.

"Good morning, Shego." Ann said with a smile.

"Morning." Shego said with a smile. She put the things in the sink and filled the sink with water.

"Oh, Shego.. We have a dishwasher.."

"It's alright." Shego said with a smile. She raised an eyebrow when James walked in the room and she put up a smirk.

"Morning." She said.

"Good morning, Shego." He said.

"Well well, what happened to you two?" Ann asked.

"Oh.. we just had a talk." James said with a smile. "Isn't that right, Shego?"

"Right." Shego said.

Later

"Hey, girlfriend." Kim heard someone say. She raised her eyebrow and looked over her shoulder.

"Monique!" Kim said with a smile.

"You look a little down, Kim. Something up?"

"Well.. Monique there's something I want to tell you.. but.. I'm not sure.."

"Start at the beginning."

"Well, first.. Shego broke her leg.. and well I had to keep her in my house. And well.. She's been here for six weeks, longer?"

"And?"

"Well.. now.. we're.." Kim blushed. "..sort of dating.."

"Well, well.." Monique said with a grin. "Ron know?"

"..no.. Not yet.." Kim said. She le out a sigh and looked at Monique. "What am I going to do?"

"Like you always do.. calm down." Monique said. "You'll tell him when you feel like it.. or.. you just don't."

Kim frowned and looked at her.

"Perha.."

"KIM POSSIBLE!" They heard someone shout.

"Oh no.."Kim got up and looked at Drakken.

"Don't worry Kimmie.. Shego's not on his side remember."

"Yeah.. but something doesn't feel right about this." Kim said.

"You got that right, missy."

"Oh no.." Kim whispered. "Duff Killigan."

"That's right, missy."

"Monique.. scram!" Kim shouted as she pushed Monique away.

"Not so fast." Drakken got a hold of Monique and he grinned. "Kim Possible. Surrender now. Or. Your friend dies."

Kim's eyes widened.

"No Kim, don't!" Monique shouted. "Don't mind me! You are needed in the world."

"So are you, Monique!" Kim shouted. "Alright Drakken.. You can have me. Let her go first."

Kim lifted her arms and then she looked at Drakken.

Drakken grinned and he let go of Monique. Duff walked towards Kim and hit her head with a club. She fell down into his arms.

"Kim!" Monique shouted. She looked at Drakken and her face turned pale. She turned around and started running. She ran as fast as she could towards Kim's house.

It took her a while. Since she went by foot.

When she finally got there she ran to the door, banging her fists on it.

When someone finally opened the door Monique was rather surprised.

"Who are .. oh right.. Kim's friend. Shouldn't you be at school. You know.. where Kim is?"

"Where Kim was." Monique said.

"What do you mean, was?" Shego growled. "What happened?"

"Drakken showed up."

"So then I should go.."

"Wait just a moment.. he teamed up with Duff Killigan.. He.. they kidnapped Kim." Monique said. "What are we going to do?"

"You are going back to school. And when Kim's parents call.. just say Kim's with you.. or something.. until I get her back."

"Don't you need help?"

"I can take care of it." Shego said.

"How do you think of finding her?"

"That's easy.. Drakken.."

"Is working together with Duff Killigan!" Monique shouted his name. "He's nothing gaining entrance in Drakken's lair!"

"That's no reason to shout." Shego growled. "How does Kimmie do it?"

"Well.. I'm not the person to ask." Monique said. "It's.."

In High School

".. the buffoon?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

"Hey! The name's Ron. R-O-N." Ron said. "What do you need?"

"How can we find Kim?"

"Why do you need to find Kim?"

"Buf.. Ron. I quit with Drakken, alright? I'm on your side." Shego said, while getting angrier. "I promised Kimmie's dad that I'd let nothing happen to her."

Ron just twitched his eyes. Shego working together with Kim.

"That's.. just not right." Ron said.

"Help me out here. It's Pumpkin we're talking about."

"Your right.." Ron said. "Let's go."

Ron took them to Kim's locker. He opened it up.

"Hey Ron.. aren't you in the wrong locker?"

"Well not really, Wade." Ron got pushed away and Shego came in the picture.

"Wade, Drakken's working together with Killigan. Who knows even someone else. They took her.. and I need to find out where they are."

"Does she have her Kimmunicator with her?"

"Yeah."

"Alright. Then it'll be easy." Wade said as he started typing some stuff in on his computer.

"And?"

"Well it's a bit harder than I—Aha! Found it. Sending right now."

A fax came through to them and Shego looked at the paper.

"Ugh.. why are they there?" Shego murmured.

"You should probably wear some different clothes than that."

"I brought it over.." Monique said with a grin. "Here you go, Shego."

"And where do you think I'm going to change?"

"Girl's bathroom." Monique said, pushing Shego towards the girl's bathroom.

"She'll so pay for this.." Shego mumbled.

Later

"Stoppable! Come on! Kimmie's in trouble I'm sure." Shego shouted loudly.

"I know I know!" He shouted back.

When they got to the lair Rufus came out of Ron's side pocket.

"Ew... put that away." Shego hissed.

Ron put Rufus on the ground and he ran towards the door, opening it.

"Handy.." Shego whispered.

Rufus came back and went back into Ron's side pocket.

"Let's go.." Ron said and he started running inside.

"Well well.. What do we have here?"

Shego raised her eyebrow and looked around in the room. Killigan was there and Kim was there as well. She was tied up with just a rope.

"Ron.. you go get Kim.. I'll distract Killigan." Shego said as she lit her hand up.

"Drakken didn' tell me that you were goin to be on Possible's side."

"Well.. maybe he got scared of the thought." Shego said with a smirk and she attacked him.

Ron ran to Kim and shook her shoulder lightly. "KP, wake up.."

"S.." Kim slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ron. "Ron.. watch out.."

"It's alright KP, I'm going to cut you loose." He said.

"Stoppable hurry up and watch your back!" Shego shouted.

Ron gasped when he received a smash on his back. He looked over his shoulder to see Monkey Fist there.

"What is this? A villain convention?" Ron shouted as he dodged the following strikes. "Shego! Could use some help here.." Ron said loudly.

Shego sighed. Alright, plans change, he fights I save Kimmie.

She pushed Killigan on the ground and dashed off to Kim. She cut the rope with her plasma hands and looked at Ron.

"Stoppable.. You ready to go?"

"Yeah, whenever you are." He shouted. He punched Monkey fist in his face and kicked Killigan in his stomach.

Shego lifted Kim up in her arms and ran to the door. "Buffoon!" She shouted. It was a habit. She didn't mean it, but he had to come along.

"Let them go!" Drakken shouted. He clasped his hands together and grinned. "Kim Possible is out again!"

"Yeah.. but what after those months?"

"Amy.. Can I call you Amy?"

"You may call me anything, Drakken." DNAmy said with a loud giggle.

"..Right.." Drakken sighed. "After those months Kim Possible will be too occupied with.. well you know."

"Oh.. right. So what are we going to do doing those months? Take a vacation?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Drakken shouted. He put his hand before his mouth and chuckled. "Sorry.. It's a habit."

"I'll get used of it then."

"Fine." Drakken said.

"So what will we be doing then?"

"Plotting the end of Kim Possible and her family." Drakken laughed devilish and pushed a button. "When Kim Possible is dead the world shall be mine!"

"Hnhh.." Kim slowly opened her eyes as she pushed herself away from what she was lying on.

"Hey, hey.. easy.. stay down." She heard someone say.

"No.. I.." Kim put her hand to her head. "What happened?"

"Well that's what we don't know.."

Kim raised her eyebrow and looked up at Shego. "What do you mean we?"

Shego pointed at Ron who was sitting behind her.

"R-Ron?" Kim said. She smiled when she looked at him.

"Hey KP." He said with a smile.

"Where did you come from?"

"Well, I helped Shego out.."

"You.." Kim frowned and looked back at Shego. ".. helped each other out?"

"Yeah.. You were still unconscious when we got you out of their lair."

"Oh.." Kim turned her head to Ron and sighed. "Ron.. I need to tell you something."

"Oh? Go ahead KP." Ron said with a smile.

Kim took Shego's hand in her own and felt her pinch in it softly.

"Ron.. Shego.. Shego and I.." Kim said as she blushed a bit. "We're dating."

"W-What? KP .. Are you kidding me?" Kim frowned and she looked at Shego.

"You know.. KP. I should just leave.." Ron said. "I'll come back tomorrow..or so."

Kim sighed and lowered her head while nodding. "Fine.."

"I'll walk you out." Shego said.

"No I know my way." Ron said as he got up and got out of the room.

Kim lied back down and sighed deeply.

"Kimmie.." Shego whispered. Kim just shook her head a bit and Shego lied down beside her. "You didn't have to tell him so soon."

"I.." Kim slowly turned around. She looked straight into Shego's eyes. "I thought the time was right.."

"I know…" Shego whispered. She wasn't surprised when Kim buried her head in her shoulder. "It's ok Pumpkin. I'm here."

Kim pulled Shego closer to her and held her tighter. After a while Kim fell asleep in Shego's arms.

Several days later

"Kim? Are you feeling alright?"

"It's.." Ann frowned when she heard her daughter vomit. "..just morning sickness.."

"You've never had morning sickness before..You even never vomited before."

"I know.." Kim sighed.

"Can I come in?"

"Fine.." Kim said.

Ann opened the door and found Kim leaning against the wall.

"Kim, perhaps we should.."

"No mom.. I don't want to go to a doctor.." Kim said. "It'll be over soon enough.."

"Kimmie?"

Shego knocked on the door and walked in the bathroom.

"Oh.. sorry the door.. Kimmie!" Shego nearly shouted. "You look terrible."

Kim buried her head into her knees and sighed.

"You should go into bed if you're not well.." Shego said.

Ann smiled as she patted Kim's head.

"I see you'll be in good hands, so can I leave to work?"

"I never forced you to stay.." Kim whispered.

"Shego, I trust you'll keep your eyes on Kim for me today?"

"Well sure, doc." Shego said.

"You can call me Ann.."

"I'd like to.. but no thanks." Shego said. She walked towards Kim and placed her hand on her shoulder. Kim looked up at her and Shego just scooped her up in her arms.

"Back to bed with you." Shego said with a smirk.

Shego carried Kim back to her bedroom. She laid Kim on her side of the bed and bent down to look into her eyes.

"Shego.. don't look at me like that.."

"Like what?" Shego asked with a grin.

"You know.." Kim said.

"But Kimmie.." Shego pouted.

Kim put her hand on Shego's cheek and smiled. "Thanks Shego.."

Shego smiled. "Anything for you, princess."

"Shego.. call the doctor for me?"

"But, pumpkin.."

"I know.. Shego.." Kim whispered.

"I'll just go call him."

"Please and thank you." Kim said with a smile.

Shego got up and kissed Kim's forehead and then turned around, leaving the room. Shego took the phonebook up and then looked up a number for a doctor.

"Doctor Balestra's office, can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like to make an appointment for this afternoon."

"Yes and who may I ask is calling?"

"..Miss Go. It's for my friend Kim Possible."

"Alright, the address and time?"

Shego gave the woman Kim's address.

Kim who was in her room, turned around to her other side and pulled the blankets over her shoulder.

She lifted her head a bit when she heard someone step in the room.

"What time is the doctor coming?"

"Around three." Shego said and she walked towards the bed sitting down on the edge. "But.. You should rest now." Shego said patting Kim's hair.

"Rest with me for a while.." Kim whispered.

"Since you asked nicely." Shego said with a smirk. She lied down next t Kim and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist. She placed a soft kiss on Kim's neck and rested her head there.

Shego slowly let go of Kim when she tried to turn around. She waited until she looked into her green eyes and smiled.

Kim now wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and she rested her head against Shego's chest. She let out a soft sigh and smiled a bit. She pulled Shego closer to her, until she was comfortable with her. Shego laid her hand on Kim's side and rested her chin on the top of Kim's head.

Later that day

Ding Dong

"I'll go.." Shego said. She walked out of the room and tied her hair in a quick ponytail. She walked downstairs and opened the door.

"Kim Possible's house?"

"Uhu." Shego said.

"You must be miss Go?"

"Got that right." Shego said with a smirk. "Come on in. Kim's upstairs."

"Alright." The doctor said and she walked inside.

"Thanks for coming on such short notice." Shego said.

"It's quite alright, I didn't really have any appointments today."

"So.. your free day?"

"Well no. But now my secretary is stuck with the paperwork."

Shego chuckled. She walked up the stairs and waited for the doctor to follow.

"..Who is it?"

"It's the doctor, Kimmie."

"Oh.." They heard her mummer.

Shego smiled and walked in the room.

"Good afternoon.. I'm Sarah Balestra."

"Kim Possible." Kim said softly.

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Well.. I've been vomiting this morning.. and well I never vomit, never did." Kim said.

"Uhu.. Any other feelings?"

"Well,.." Kim raised her eyebrow.

Shego looked at her and sat down at the end of the bed.

"Feeling dizzy, lately?"

"..Well.. Yeah.. a bit." Kim said.

Shego raised an eyebrow as she looked from the doctor to Kim. Doctor Balestra, Sarah, kept on asking Kim questions.

Kim was tired, Shego could see that, she kept her yawns back, but it was just the look in her eyes. Kim looked at Shego and smiled.

"You're still going to school, right?"

"Yeah.." Kim said.

"I'll write you a prescription for today and tomorrow, so you can rest a bit more."

"But.. It's the last week, I shouldn't be missing anything now."

"But, Kimmie.. you must be well rested, for school." Shego said.

"I know, but.. I can't miss anything, I can handle it."

"But that's.."

"Possible." Kim said with a smirk.

Shego let out a sigh as she looked at her.

"Come on, don't you trust me?" Kim said as she raised her eyebrow.

Shego let out another sigh.

"I do, I do." She said with a faint smile. But this is too much, even for you

"So, doc. What do I have? Am I sick, or so?"

"Well, no Kim." Sarah said. "I need you to.."

She took a box out of her bag and it made Shego frown. A..

"Well you can choose, fill this bottle, or this." She said as she lifted the box.

Kim frowned, but she wasn't paying too much attention to the box.

"Well.. I can do both.. or.. well.. whatever.." Kim slowly got up and took the bottle from the doctor and went to the bathroom.

Shego walked to the doctor and took the box out of her hands. "Why do you want Kimmie to do this?"

"It's to exclude it."

"But Kimmie doesn't have a boyfriend." Shego said.

"Oh?" Sarah raised her eyebrow.

"Here, it's.." Kim walked back in the room with a filled bottle.

Shego looked at her and then looked back at the doctor.

"I'll just run a little test now."

"Fine." Kim said as she went back to her bed.

Shego let out a soft growl as she looked at Balestra leaving the room. If this is some joke of Drakken. How she felt like screaming. She bolded her hands and they started to color green.

"Shego?"

Shego's eyes widened for a moment, she wasn't paying any attention to Kim.

"Shego.." Kim said again.

"Yes, Kimmie?" Shego turned around and looked at her.

"Is everything alright?"

"How do you mean, Kimmie?"

"Just.. how are you feeling?"

"Fine.." Shego said.

"You didn't seem fine a few minutes ago.." Kim said.

When the doctor came back in the room Kim immediately asker what was on her mind."So, doc.. How sick am I?"

"You are not sick, Kim. You're pregnant."

"W-What?" Kim frowned. She looked at Shego and got tears to her eyes. "How can I be pregnant?"

Shego frowned as well. She looked at the doctor and sighed.

"I shall leave you two now.. I'll send the bill later."

"Fine.. I'll just." She wanted to move towards her but Balestra shook her head.

"I can find my way out."

Shego nodded and then turned her attention to Kim.

"I..I don't understand.. How.. How can I be pregnant.. I.. I only slept with you.. and we didn't have.. and.." Kim choked on her words.

"Kimmie.." Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and held her close. It made Shego think for a while. When Kim returned she was healthy, yet before she had to fight Monkey Fist and Killigan.

What if he teamed up.. with DNAmy?

Shego's eyes widened. "No.." She murmured.

Kim lifted her head a bit and looked at Shego. "W-What?"

"Nothing.. Just.. something I have to think abut later.. now.. You should sleep."

"Shego.. I.. I didn't sleep with anyone.. I promise.."

"I trust you, Kimmie." Shego said with a gentle smile. She wiped away Kim's tears and then pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

------------------------------ --------------------------------------

"Kimmy, can I borrow your Kimmunicator?"

"Sure.." Kim mumbled, she was still lying on her bed.

Shego smiled as she took the Kimmunicator and walked out of the room.

"Wade."

"Shego?"

"Yeah.. I was wondering about something."

"U-hu?" Wade raised his eyebrow.

"You know you should really get used of this, since Kimmie and I are .. involved."

"You.. two?" He blinked his eyes.

"Yeah.. We told the buffoon, well he didn't really like it I think."

"Well, I don't know why, but Ron should be happy himself. That Kim found someone, just like he found Yori."

"HE has a girlfriend?"

"Yeah.. But what was it that you wanted to talk about?"

"Oh, right. I have this.. thought.. If DNAmy teamed up with Drakken, and he teamed up with Killigan and Monkey Fist.. Can it be.. that DNAmy can turn female DNA into male?"

"Well.. Genetically.. it's impossible.. but if she teamed up with Drakken, anything's possible."

Shego sighed. "Well, thanks Wade."

"What happened? Are you pregnant?"

"No.. Kimmie is." Shego said. "But don't tell him that, or her that I told you.."

"Safe with me." He said.

"Thanks, bye."

She turned off the Kimmunicator and walked back into the room. She walked towards the bed and sat down on the edge. She lied down and rested her head upon the pillow.

"Shego?"

"Yes, Pumpkin?" Shego asked.

"Who did you call?"

"Oh..uh.. my mother." Shego said.

"Oh?" Kim turned around and crawled to Shego. "Did you say 'hi', for me?"

"I..forgot. I'll call her again later, to let her know." Shego felt that Kim laid her head upon her chest and wrapped her arms around her.

"You don't have to. Just next time you call her say hi."

"Alright." Shego said softly. She slowly started to fall asleep.

------------------------- ------------------------------------

"Kimmie, time for school."

"I don't wanna go." Kim said as she pulled her covers over her head.

"Kimmie..Come on.. It's the last week, next week it's your graduation. You have to go."

Kim slowly pushed away the sheets and looked at Shego.

"What if I get sick?"

"Well.. then you can just use the excuse that you have a tummy ache." Shego said as she gently placed her hand upon Kim's belly.

Kim smiled as she looked at Shego's hand.

"Alright, then, Shego… I'll go." Kim said.

Shego smiled and she sat down next to Kim.

"What do you want for dinner for tonight? I'll make something special."

"..Nothing really special.. Just.." Kim sat up and moved closer to Shego. "..this." She whispered before kissing Shego tenderly.

Shego didn't struggle, she just leaned into the kiss. A blush touched her cheeks when she closed her eyes. She laid her arms on Kim's hips and smiled when Kim pulled back from the kiss.

"Kimmie.." Shego said softly.

"What, didn't like it?" Kim said with a frown.

"It's not that, Pumpkin.. the kiss was good." Shego said with a smirk. "You should take a shower now.."

Kim blushed. "R-right…" Kim said softly. "Uhm, Shego.."

"Yes, Pumpkin?"

"You'll need to let me go, if I need to take a shower." Kim said.

It would have been a bit awkward if she already asked Shego to join her in the bathroom, since they were only dating for a few days now. Her mother already agreed on letting Shego stay, her father, well not quite.

"Right." Shego said with a chuckle. "I'll be downstairs if you need me."

"Alright." Kim said. Shego let go of her and she got up. "Oh.. and Shego."

"Hm?" Shego looked up.

"Thanks.." Kim said.

"For what?"

"Just.. being here with me.. taking such great care of me.." Kim said with a smile.

"Well you did the same for me." Shego said with a smirk. Kim took her hands in her own and looked at Shego.

"Go shower.." Shego said softly as she slowly got up and placed a teasing kiss on Kim's cheek. She walked towards the door and then looked at Kim.

Kim giggled and nodded, taking her clothes and then headed towards the bathroom.

Shego went downstairs, finding Ann and James in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"How's Kim feeling, Shego?" Ann asked.

"Well, I.. Don't really know." Shego said. "She didn't want to go to school.. but I convinced her to go. Since it's the last week.."

Ann smiled. "I'm glad you did. It'll do her good to be out of the house for a while."

"Yeah." Shego said. "So.. where are Jim and Tim?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Over there." James said as he pointed to the living room.

"Oh?" Shego walked over to the living room and stared at the TV.

"Shego! Drakken's totally teaming up with the bad guys.. he's.."

"Taking over the world? Without me? Big failure." She said with a smirk. "He couldn't stop Kim when I was on his side.. and now he teams up with others, thinking that he'll beat Kim and me together?"

"Yeah.. well, no not you and Kim. Mom's not letting Kim out fighting now."

"W-What?" Shego frowned. She turned her head and looked at Anne.

"Shego, if Kim gets hurt or anything.."

"..she'll loose the baby." James said.

Shego sighed. "Right.."

"But now you have something to do during the time that Kim is out to school."

"Hehe…Right." Shego said. She turned around and looked at Jim and Tim. "You two, know anyone who could help?"

"Ron's girlfriend, Yori? She doesn't go to our school.. and well.. she's a ninja."

Shego raised her eyebrow and looked at them.

"Can she do this?" She said and she bolded her hands, lighting them up.

"I.. I don't think she can.. but.. Kim!"

"Shego, why are you lit up?" Kim asked.

"Erh.." Shego stuttered and then looked at the twins.

"Oh, we asked Shego to light her hands up for us.. Can we run some tests on it?"

"Well uh.."

"No, no testing on my.. eh.." Kim got to Shego's side.

"Oooh, Kimmie's got a girlfriend!"

"Tweebs!" Kim growled. She blushed when Shego touched her shoulder.

"Leave them, Kimmie." Shego said and she moved her lips to Kim's ear. "It doesn't matter what they say, I'll still love you." She whispered.

Kim giggled softly and blushed.

"Breakfast is ready."

Jim and Tim ran towards the kitchen and Kim turned herself to Shego.

"Cupcake, let's go eat." Shego said with a smile.

Kim walked to the kitchen and looked at her mother, smiling gently.

"Hello, Kimmy.. looks like you're better."

"Well, sort of. But I can't miss the last week of school can I?" Kim said with a faint smile.

"Are you hungry?"

Kim shook her head lightly and found her mother smiling.

"Alright then, I made your lunchbox and it's over there."

"Thanks mom." Kim said and she placed a kiss on Ann's cheek.

"We should get going." Shego said.

"We?" Kim said as she looked over her shoulder.

"I'm taking you to school, cupcake." Shego said with a smirk.

"Why?"

"I want to." Shego said with a smirk. "And I need your car, afterwards."

"Who said you could?"

"Please?"

Kim looked at Shego and raised her eyebrow. "No puppy pout?"

"Yeah, uhm.. not my thing." Shego said as she laid her hand on her hip.

Kim raised her eyebrow and looked at Shego. "Alright.. but I'm driving to school."

"Fine." Shego said with a smirk.

At school

"Bye Kimmie." Shego said with a smile.

"So.. Just that.. nothing more? You are so cruel Shego." Kim said and she crossed her arms.

Shego grinned and she placed her hand upon Kim's cheek.

"Wha-" Kim turned her head and felt Shego kiss her tenderly.

"I'm not that cruel anymore, right, cupcake?" Shego whispered.

Kim shook her head. "Not anymore.."

Shego grinned. "Go out now, or else you'll be late."

Kim smiled and pecked a kiss on Shego's lip before getting out of the car.

Shego smiled and then sat down in the driver's seat and then drove away when Kim was out of her sight. She drove off passed the park and then saw a woman sitting on a bench.

Shego raised her eyebrow for a moment and went on.

"Heh?" Her eyes widened and she looked over her shoulder. She turned the car around and stopped in front of the woman. She got out of the car and stared at her.

The woman was reading a book with a smile on her face.

Shego walked towards her and looked down at her.

"Excuse me.." The woman looked up at Shego.

"..mother?" Shego whispered.

"Mother" Shego said.

The woman raised her eyebrow and Shego stepped a bit away from her and she smiled.

"Shego."

"..I.. Don't know what to say." Shego said.

"What have you been doing all this time, Shego?"

"I well.. I was a villain, but.. I .. eh.. turned good again.. after.." Shego blushed.

Her mother frowned.

"Where do you live?" She simply asked.

"Ah.. I'm staying.. at a friend's house." Shego said.

"Oh? How come?"

"I had an accident and well.. she took care of me."

"What's her name?"

"K-Kim Possible."

Her mother blinked her eyes.

"Isn't that the teen hero?"

Shego swallowed and nodded.

"How did you end up with… you know what, never mind."

Shego smiled a bit. "Do you want me to take you for a ride, mother?"

"I'd like that, Firefly."

Shego raised her eyebrow. "Don't call me that."

"I'm your mother, I can call you anything I want."

Shego just sighed. "Let's go then, right?"

"Fine." Her mother said.

Shego walked to the care and opened the door for her mother.

"What did Kim Possible do to you, Firefly?"

Shego chuckled softly and closed the door.

Later that day in school

"Hey Kim..What's wrong, girl?" Monique asked as she sat down beside Kim.

"Ron knows.. and well.."

"He doesn't mind and apologizes for acing so stupid?" Kim heard him say.

Kim buried her head in her arms that lied crossed on the table.

"And what exactly did you say to her, Ron?" Monique asked.

"I asked her if she was joking." Ron said and he looked away.

"I thought you would be alright with it." Kim mumbled.

"I would've been if it wasn't Shego." Ron said. "She kicked our.. my ass most of the time now you believe.."

"She's been good before, Ron. Give her a chance." Kim said in n angry tone as she looked up at him. "I never said anything about you and Yori!"

"Y-You know about me and Yori?"

"Of course I do!" Kim said. "Who doesn't?" Kim said and she turned her head away. She saw her car coming on the parking and she frowned. "Oh no.. what is she doing?" She whispered.

"Hey Kim, isn't that her?" Monique said.

"I.. think so?"

Kim got up and walked towards her car. Hey, wait a minute.. that's not Shego. It looks like her.. but it's not. Suddenly Shego's head popped up from the back seat and Kim smiled. But if that's Shego, who is this?

Shego waved at Kim, she pointed to her mother and then to herself.

Kim frowned a bit and then walked to the driver.

"Kim Possible?" Shego's mother said.

"That's me." Kim said with a smile.

"I'm Shego's mother, Kate Go." She said with a gentle smile. "Shego's in the back."

"Good thinking.. it wouldn't be good if my previous foe was driving my car."

"Yes, she told me. Come let's get you home."

"Oh, let me just say bye to my friends.."

"Alright."

Kim walked back to Monique and Ron and smiled.

"I have a ride home.. so.. I'm going now."

"Alright, girlfriend." Monique said. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Fine." Kim said turning around and walking away.

"KP..wait." Ron said softly.

"Ron.. I really have to go, just come by the house later, alright." Kim said looking over her shoulder. She walked back to the car and got in, in the back.

"Well, hello." Shego said with a smirk.

"Shego!" Kim quickly wrapped her arms around her and buried her head in Shego's shoulder.

Shego's eyes widened a bit and then they softened when she wrapped her arms around her.

"It's ok, pumpkin, I'm here." Shego said softly as she wrapped her arms around Kim. She looked at her mother and nodded. "Just a few more days of school.."

Kim shook her head. I don't want it, I don't want to go anymore She thought and looked up at Shego when she felt her hand under chin.

"I'll come and pick you up every day, pumpkin. Just a few hours without me isn't that bad, is it?" Kim nodded.

Shego blinked her eyes and smiled. She pressed a kiss against Kim's forehead and gently went through her hair.

Kim sighed softly and rested her head upon Shego's shoulder as she looked out the window. Why was she acting so silly? She felt like a child wanting to be her mother all the time.

Kim took Shego's hand in her own and gently squeezed it.

"Where do I turn now?"

"Here to the right. Then the third house." Shego said. She gently rubbed Kim's arm and smiled when Kim placed a kiss on Shego's hand.

Kim sat up as they drove up to the house. Shego let go of her which made Kim look at her.

The car stopped and Kim got out. "Kimmie, wait up."

Kim opened the door and looked at Shego with a smile. "You didn't think I'd just go inside, did you?"

Shego blushed a bit and smiled. Kim took Shego's hand and helped her out of the car.

Shego's mother got out of the car as well and they went inside.

"Kimmie, is that you?"

"Yes, mom it's me and Shego and her mother."

Ann came to the hall and looked at Shego's mother. "Hello, Ann Possible." She said.

"Kate Go."

"Mom, Shego and I.. we're going upstairs for a while, alright?"

"Alright Kimmie." Ann said.

Kim went up to her bedroom already but Shego stayed downstairs a moment longer.

"Shego, this was in the mail for you.."

"For me?" Shego said with a raised eyebrow.

Ann gave her the package and Shego opened it up right away.

"A Kimmunicator?"

The screen popped on and Wade was on it. "Well not quite. It's more like a Shegomunnicator."

"That's way too long."

"Well yeah, still working on the name. Do you like it?"

Shego looked at it. "Woah, you really thought of me this time didn't you?"

"Well that's what you get if you're on the good side."

Shego smiled.

"I like it. But I'm gonna hang up now."

"Fine, bye Shego."

"Bye-bye." Shego said as she looked at Ann with a grin. "I'll go upst—"

"Shego!"

Shego giggled and she ran upstairs.

"What is it Kimmie?"

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego when she came in the room.

"You got me." Shego said with a smirk.

"And I won't let you go." Kim whispered.

"Oh?" Shego raised her eyebrow and looked at Kim. "Really?"

Kim took Shego's hand in her own, closed the door and took Shego to the bed.

"Shego, come to my graduation?"

Kimmy put up her pout face and looked at her.

"I couldn't say no to that, you know." Shego said with a bright grin.

Kim took Shego's hand in her own and pushed her on the bed.

"K-Kimmie.. what are you doing?" Shego stuttered.

"What does it look like?" Kim said softly as she laid herself upon Shego. She smirked and slowly moved and kissed Shego tenderly. She let go of Shego's hands and moved her own hand to Shego's face.

"Kimmie.." Shego whispered between the two kisses.

"S..Shego?" Kim blinked her eyes and blushed. "W-what are we doing?"

Kim raised her eyebrow and looked at where she was sitting and how she was holding Shego. "We.. we are.."

"Kissing, Pumpkin, just kissing." Shego said with a smile. "Nothing more." She said leaning forward to place a kiss on Kim's lips.

"Kimmie, Ron's here."

Kim turned bright red and looked at Shego. "I forg.."

Shego placed her index finger on Kim's lips and shook her head. "Don't explain."

Kim smiled and got off of Shego.

"You know.. I enjoyed that." Shego said with a smirk as she gently moved Kim's hair away from her neck. She moved towards Kim neck when Ron stepped in the room.

"Hey KP." He said. He looked at Shego who pouted and then turned away, lying down on the bed.

"Hi, Ron.." Kim said. She looked over her shoulder and sighed softly when she saw Shego.

"Uhm.. KP… and well Shego you too." Shego sat up with a raised eyebrow. "I'm sorry for how I reacted to you both.. I guess I just didn't want a villain..erh ex-villain to date my best friend."

Shego rested her head upon Kim's shoulder and she let out a deep sigh. She looked at Ron with a raised eyebrow and waited for Kim to speak.

"Well, I shouldn't forgive you.." Kim said. "..So quickly, since you had some things that you did as well.."

"I know.." Ron said and he rubbed his neck.

"And why can't you just let Kimmie be happy, like you are with Yori?" Shego said with a raised eyebrow.

"With Yori?" Kim asked as she looked at Shego.

"Hey, how do you know about that?" Ron asked.

"I've got my sources." Shego said with a grin. Her communicator went off with the sound of a gong. "Gotta take this." Shego said. She got of the bed and walked out of the room.

"I think you have a good idea with that, Shego."

Shego raised her eyebrow.

"DNAmy and Drakken." Wade whispered.

"Oh really?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

"Well, if there's a hit on the site, I'll let you know.."

"Fine." Shego said. She walked back in the room and looked at Kim.

"Everything alright?"

Shego nodded and walked back to the bed, sitting down beside Kim.

"So.. How do we do this?" Ron asked as he looked at Kim.

"I.. I guess we're fine.." Kim said. "What do you think, Shego?" Kim asked as she turned her head to her.

"Fine, fine." Shego said waving her hand.

Kim smiled a bit when she looked at Shego and then turned to Ron.

"So, everything fine now?"

"Sure."

"Firefly?" Kate asked as she came in the room.

"Mom!" Shego growled and she buried her head in Kim's back.

"Firefly?" Kim asked as she looked at Shego.

"Quit it!" Shego growled and she looked away from Kim.

"Shego.." Kim said. She took Shego's hand in her own. "Don't be angry with me.."

Shego sighed deeply and looked at Kim.

"I can't be angry with you, you should know that by now."

Kim laid her head upon Shego's chest and smiled bright.

"Just don't call me that.." Shego said softly.

Kim lifted her head and looked at her.

"Why? I mean.. You call me so many things."

"I'm not a firefly.. and well you are Kimmie, pumpkin.."

"So not a pumpkin."

"But your hair is."

"It's not me."

"Cupcake."

"Firefly."

Shego pouted.

"Blacky?"

Kim put up her puppy pout and looked at Shego.

"Red."

Kim raised her eyebrow and smirked. She placed a kiss on Shego's lips and looked up when she saw something in the corner of her eyes.

"M-Mom.. hi.." Kim blushed.

Ann smiled and crossed her arms.

"Kimmie, can one of you sleep on the sofa tonight?"

"Oh.. fine." Both of them said.

"Well, one of you is just fine."

Kim chuckled.

"Can we both sleep downstairs then?" Shego asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, I don't see why not." Ann said with a smile.

Later that evening

"Tweebs, bed time for you two!"

"Rumor says that super villain Shego wanders around in Middleton."

"Heh?"

"Grrrr…" Shego growled and her fist lit up.

"Shego.. Shego calm down.." Kim said as she placed her hand upon her forearm.

"I used to be Drew.."

Shego growled even louder.

"What is going on in here? Firefly!"

That was it. Shego threw her plasma against the other sofa. Leaving a hole in it.

"Shego!" Kim said.

"I'm going for a walk." She grumbled. She walked to the back door and then left.

"Shego!" Kim called out for her. She leaned her head forward and sighed deeply.

"Don't worry. She'll be back soon enough."Kate said.

"Kimmie-cub?" James walked in the room. "What happened here? And where is Shego?"

"Shego went for a walk." Jim and Tim explained. "She was on he news.. and well, she kind off flipped and now she's out."

"Well, I'm sure she'll be back." James said. "Both of you go to sleep." He said to Jim and Tim.

"Aww.. Alright." They said and then they ran off to their room.

"Kimmie-cub. Are you alright?" He asked as he walked to Kim.

"I'm fine. I'll just go to sleep." Kim said as she lied down on the sofa.

"Alright then, good night. Kimmie-cub."

"Night dad.." She whispered.

"Hey, Kim." Kate said as she slowly walked to her.

"Hmn?" Kim looked up at Kate.

"You know Fir..Shego.. If Shego likes someone I usually dislike him.. But well, I don't dislike you." She said with a smile. "She likes you, Kim or else she wouldn't still be here."

Kim smiled gently. "I.. should go sleep, since school tomorrow."

"Alright."

"Good night."

"Night Kim."

Night

Shego walked back in the house and sighed softly when she saw Kim lying on the sofa. She took of her sweater and lied down next to Kim. Kim slowly opened her eyes and looked at Shego for a moment.

"Sorry.." Shego whispered.

Kim shook her head. She let Shego lie down and she moved a bit so she was lying on Shego.

"I love you.." Kim mumbled as she fell asleep again.

Shego smiled and placed a kiss on top of Kim's head.

"I love you too." She whispered.

She pulled the sheets over Kim's shoulder and held her close.

Morning

"Kimmie?"

"..no.." Kim whispered.

"Red?"

"No.." She mumbled. She shook her head and tightened her arms around Shego.

"Kimmie." Shego said a little louder. "Wake up."

"Five more minutes."

"No, now, Kimmie."

Kim slowly opened her eyes and saw a belly button in front of her. She lied there, curled up against Shego.

"Kimmie?"

Shego now ran her hand through Kim's hair.

"I'm sorry for last night."

"Don't be Shego.."

"I shouldn't heat up about such a stupid thing."

"It's not every day that you hear about yourself on the news.."

"Tr..I used to come on more actually."

"Right." Kim said.

"Come, go get a shower, I'll make breakfast."

"No.."

"You have to go to.."

"I know.. But.. Come with me."

"W-what?"

Kim stroked over Shego's belly with her index finger and lifted her head.

"Shower with me." Kim said.

Shego looked at Kim and smiled.

"I'd distract you. And it's only.. 25 minutes away from being late."

Kim's eyes widened.

"You can't be late in your last week."

Kim sighed deeply and shrugged.

"I'm pregnant, why should I care?"

"Kimmie." Shego said. She placed her hand upon Kim's face and smiled. "Go shower Kimmie, just a few more days of school and then you'll be free from school."

Kim got up and looked at Shego.

"Go on." Shego smiled.

Kim got up and helped Shego up before going upstairs.

Graduation Day

"I don't know.. I should just stay home.."

"Kimmie.. You look wonderful." Shego said with a smile.

Kim lowered her head and looked at the ground.

"Kimmie.." Shego whined as she got next to her and placed her hand on her cheek.

Kim sighed and looked up into Shego's eyes.

"Shego.. I.." Kim started. Kim took Shego's hand of her cheek. "I'll go ."

"Now that I'll be there, just a little different." Shego said as she lifted a wig.

"No.. come as you are now." Kim said.

"But Kimmie.."

"I don't care.. If they call the cops on you I'll protect you."

"Kimmie that's just the reason I want to go.."

"Please?" Kim asked as she frowned a bit.

".." Shego sighed. "I'll do my best."

Kim smiled and placed a kiss on Shego's hand.

"Oh.."

"Yes?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

"Shego,." Kim said with a smile now. "..shower with me, would you?"

"That again, Kimmie?"

"Apparently." Kim said, grinning brightly.

Shego shook her head.

"Aww come on.." Kim pouted.

"Kimmie." Shego said and she crossed her arms. "I told you I'd be a distraction."

"You're not, Shego."

"Then what am I?" Shego asked as she looked away.

"My girlfriend." Kim said as she placed her hand upon Shego's cheek. When Shego turned her head to her, Kim kissed her tender.

Shego was silent for a while.

"Come shower with me, alright?" Kim said.

Shego looked at Kim and smiled.

They went to the bathroom and Kim was surprised when she felt Shego's hands upon her as she took her t-shirt off.

A kiss on her neck gave Kim goosebumps. Kim turned around to find a glimmer in Shego's eyes.

Kim slowly reached and took of Shego's t-shirt. She placed a kiss on Shego's chest bone. Shego pulled down Kim's shorts and knickers as well.

She kept her eyes locked with Kim's and had a smirk on her face. Kim blushed brightly and took Shego's pants of.

Kim looked up at Shego when she felt her hand upon her cheek.

"Let's take a shower, shall we?" Shego said with a grin.

Kim blushed a bit more and nodded.

They stepped under the shower head and Kim hit the tap.

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and pulled her closely to her.

Shego smiled and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist. They kissed each other tenderly. Kim took the shampoo and rubbed it over Shego's hair as she felt Shego's hands going over her back.

A soft knock came from the door and they just stayed quiet.

Their attention only went to each other now, nothing else.

"Kimmie?"

Kim opened her eyes and frowned. She looked at Shego and bit her lip.

"I have your clothes here."

"Oh that's fine.. just hang them and the door knob..I'll take them as soon as I'm out." Kim said. Hearing her mother say "Alright."

Shego went through Kim's hair and smirked. "Where were we?"

Weeks later

Shego's communicator went off and Kim answered it.

"Kim? Where's Shego?"

"Bath.. oh no she's here." Kim looked as Shego walked towards her.

"Hello Wade." Shego said as she took the communicator from Kim.

"Major hit on the site."

"Oh?"

"Someone's breaking in the museum of art. An old sample of Dinosaur blood is held there. My thoughts are that Drakken and DNAmy are after this."

"But.. lemme guess he's sending Monkey Fist and Killigan to do the job?"

"Yup."

"Alright." Shego said with a smirk. "I'm ready."

"Jet's outside."

Shego nodded and turned of the communicator.

"Can I come?"

"Red, you know what your mother said." Shego said.

"But Shego.."

Shego looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Your mother doesn't want you out on missions.."

"She doesn't have to know."

"I respect that.." Shego said as she put her hand under Kim's chin. "Sorry, Pumpkin. I'll be back as soon as I can." Shego said and placed a kiss on Kim's lips.

Kim pouted as she looked at Shego jumping out of the window. She acted like a thief now. Kim got up and walked out of her room.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Kimmie?" It came from her parent's bedroom.

Kim walked to the bedroom and looked at her mother.

"Is something wrong?"

"Why won't you let me go on missions?"

"Kimmie, it's for your own good and for the baby's sake."

"But I can handle it."

Ann shook her head.

"Why not?" Tears touched her eyes. Ann walked over to Kim and let out a soft sigh.

"I just don't want anything to happen to you or the baby."

Kim buried her head in her mother's shoulder and she sighed. She wrapped her arms around her mother's waist and then blinked away the tears.

"Everything's gone well so far, Kimmie. I thought you liked staying at home nowadays."

"That's because Shego was home here, instead of fighting her.. but now she's out fighting while I sit here doing nothing.." Kim felt her mother going over her hair and looked up at her. "How did you do it mom?"

"With patience." Ann said with a smile. "Come.. I'll teach you."

Kim raised her eyebrow and looked at her mother.

Ann took Kim's hand in her own and walked downstairs to the kitchen.

"Mom.. Why do I have the feeling that you want me to cook?"

Ann chuckled. "Because I want you to learn how to cook. For Shego."

"But.. I.. I can't cook." Kim said.

"Well then let's start with something simple."

"Simple."

"Spaghetti." Kim let out a sigh and nodded.

Later

"Shego, just in time for dinner." Kim said with a smile as Shego walked in the room.

"Dinner?"

"Yeah." Kim said with a smile.

"Didn't you have a check up today?"

"That's later.." Kim said. Shego smiled and sat down at the table.

"Where's your mother?"

"Hospital, something urgent came up. Dad's still at work.. and well the Tweebs are playing in the garage, they already ate."

"Ah." Shego looked as Kim placed a plate with spaghetti in front of her. "Smells good."

Kim smiled and sat down in front of Shego. Kim looked at her as she ate. She smiled when she saw Shego blushing when she found her eyes upon her.

"It's really good, Kimmie." Shego said with a smile.

"Oh.. I forgot to ask." Kim said. "How was the mission?"

Shego smiled. "It's went fine, really. Just kicking some Killigan but."

Kim chuckled.

"I'm gonna go wear something comfortable for when we go to the gynecologist."

"Alright." Shego said with a smile.

Kim walked out of the kitchen and went upstairs to her bedroom.

Shego looked around in the kitchen. Everything was so clean. She enjoyed the spaghetti that Kim made for her. She took a sip from a glass of water and continued on her meal. When she finished the plate she took it up and walked to the sink. She washed her plate off, cleaned and dried it and put it back in the cupboard.

She looked over her shoulder when she felt arms wrapped around her waist. A deep sigh came from Kim who had rested her head upon Shego's back.

"It was great." Shego said with a smile.

"It makes me happy to hear that." Kim said. She let go of Shego so she could turn around.

"Is something wrong?"

Kim shook her head as she wrapped her arms around Shego's neck.

"I just.." Kim moved her head closer to Shego's. "..missed you." Kim whispered before kissing Shego.

Shego smiled and rested her forehead against Kim's.

"I missed you too." Shego mused as she gently stroked Kim's cheek.

"I think we should get ready to leave." Kim said softly.

Shego nodded, agreeing. Kim let go of Shego and made her way to the garage.

"Tweebs."

"Yes, Kim?"

"Shego and I are going to the gynecologist."

"Cool! Can we come?" They asked.

"W..I thought you two wanted to stay here."

"Does that mean we can come?"

"No." Shego said as she walked in the garage. "Maybe next time."

"You heard her boys."

"Aww." They whined.

"You two just behave while we're gone." Shego said. Kim smiled and got in the car. Shego got in the car as well after she pushed the gate circuit.

"See you two later." The tweebs said.

At the gynecologist

"Possible, Kim."

Kim got up and walked in the room and Shego followed her.

"Who are you?" The woman asked.

".." Kim looked at Shego.

"The father." Shego said with a smirk.

"Ah… alright." The woman said with a raised eyebrow. It was something different.

Shego smiled when Kim chuckled. The doctor gave Kim some clothes to wear and when Kim put them on the doctor started speaking again.

"Lie down here, please."

Kim sat down first and then lied down. She smiled when Shego took her hand in her own.

"This will be a bit cold."

Kim nodded. She gasped. The gel was cold, but when she used the device to rub it over her skin it felt alright.

"There are heartbeats."

"B..Beats?" Kim's eyes widened.

"Yes."

Kim looked up at Shego and frowned a bit.

"Soon you'll be able to see it on the screen."

Shego looked down at Kim and just smiled.

Drakken is so goi..

Shego's communicator went off.

"Oh.."

"Take it, it might be important."

Shego nodded. She walked out of the room and took out the communicator.

"Are you busy?"

"Kind off.." Shego said. "We're at the gynecologist." Shego said with a smile.

"Did you find anything out yet?"

"Heartbeats."

"Beats? More than one?"

Shego nodded.

"So, what's up?"

"Well, there are some things going around about you and Kim."

"So?"

"Well.. I don't know if Kim would want it if.."

"I know, I know.." Shego sighed. "I don't care alright, send a letter about me to someone, I don't care as long as it says I'm good."

"Well that's just it, I don't have a clue what to send and I don't they would just let it be."

"Well isn't there some guy that I saved last night that is a mayor or something. Someone that has a lot to say."

"Well you're lucky. Kim has some people who owe a debt to her."

"Fine.. As long as it clears my name." Shego said.

"I'll get right to it!" Wade said.

"Thanks Wade." Shego said. She turned her communicator off and went back in the room.

"Congratulations."

"Heh?" Shego frowned.

She looked at the table, Kim was gone.

"I think Miss Possible would like to tell it yourself."

Shego nodded and walked behind the curtain.

"So.." Shego said softly.

Kim turned around and smiled brightly.

"What are you so happy about? Did you find out what gender the baby has?"

"No silly, it's too soon for that." Kim said.

"I don't know.. I never had a baby before." Shego said.

"What did Wade have to say?"

"He wanted to let me know that people talk about me."

"And?"

"I told him to write a letter to someone.."

"But.."

"I know figures that no one would let it be."

"So.."

"So I told him to look for someone who has a lot to say.."

"So the things about you will be good?"

"Yes." Shego said with a smile. "But."

"But?"

"What should I expect from.." Shego placed her hand upon Kim's belly. ".you?"

"Ah." Kim blushed. "..Triplets."

"Triplets?" Shego's eyes widened.

"Yes.." Kim said. She walked back in the room and looked at the doctor.

"Here is the picture."

Shego walked to the doctor and looked at it.

"..wow.." Was all she said.

Kim looked at Shego and smiled.

"You can take it home if you like." The doctor said.

"Yes please.." Kim heard Shego whisper.

"Yes we'll take it home." Kim said with a smile.

"I'll send you the bill, later." The doctor said.

"Please and thank you."

Later, at home

Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's neck and smiled as she placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Former villain Shego saved the life of Vince Molde. Shego will no longer be seen as a villain but helper of the heroes."

"This is great." Kim whispered. She leaned against Shego and smiled. "Life with you as it should be." Kim said.

Shego went through her hair and smiled. She took her communicator out.

"Wade, good job, really." Shego said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Hey no problem. Anything for the teen hero's love."

Kim smiled bright and looked at the communicator.

"I love the Kigonator, Wade."

"Kigonator?" Shego said with a raised eyebrow.

"Glad you like it, Kim. So tell me. What are you expecting?"

Kim looked up at Shego and smiled. She looked back at the Kigonator and showed three fingers.

"Triplets." Shego said.

"Congratulations." He said with a smile. "Have any names already?"

Kim shrugged. "I don't."

"Neither do I."

"Well I guess it's just a little early." Wade said.

Kim nodded and yawned.

"Bedtime for you four." Shego said with a smile.

"I'll leave you two alone." Wade said. "Good night."

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's waist when Shego turned off the communicator.

"Let's get some sleep, alright?"

Kim nodded softly and looked up at Shego.

"You know.. I'm lucky."

"Oh you are?"

Kim nodded. "Cause I have you here with me."

Shego smiled gently and wrapped her arms around Kim. "Come on.." Shego whispered.

Shego walked up the stairs with Kim in her embrace.

"Shego, what do you like to eat?"

"Why? So you can cook for me?"

Kim nodded.

"Anything you cook will be fine, Kimmie. I love everything that you do." Shego said with a smile.

"You're so sweet. "Kim said as she pulled Shego closer to her.

Kim walked straight to the bed as Shego walked towards the closet. She took out

Kim's sleeping clothes and walked to the bed. She undressed Kim and then put her sleeping clothes on.

"There you go, little angel.. off to sleep." Shego said with a grin.

"No."

"No?" Shego raised her eyebrow. "Why not?"

"I need my cuddle buddy with me." Kim said as she took Shego's hand. "Sleep with me. Cuddle buddy."

Shego shook her head with a smile. Shego ran her hand through Kim's hair and gently caressed her cheek.

"Stop teasing me and sleep with me." Kim said softly.

Shego's eyes widened a bit when Kim sounded a bit grumpy. She got up and undressed herself.

"Shego.." Kim whined.

"I still have to put on my pajamas."

"No this is fine." Kim said as she looked at Shego. "I'll keep you warm." Kim said with a blush on her cheeks.

Shego smiled. "Alright." Shego whispered. She took of her bra and then got in the bed. Kim immediately wrapped her arm around Shego and rested her head upon her chest.

Shego pulled the sheets over Kim's shoulder and then laid her hand upon them. Kim laid her hand upon Shego's breast and sighed softly.

"Night Shego." Kim whispered.

"Night pumpkin.." Shego whispered as she took Kim's hand, that was lying on her breast, in her own.

Both fell asleep. Kim first, then Shego who was arguing with herself in thoughts.

The next morning

Shego ran her hand over Kim's body. Her hand went from Kim's breast over her belly.

Shego frowned and slowly opened her eyes. She held her hand on Kim's belly and gently stroked it again. She slowly sat up and slowly lifted the sheets that lied upon Kim's body.

"Heh?" Shego's eyes widened when she saw that Kim's belly had grown bigger through the night.

She took her communicator and turned it on.

"Wade.. I need you to run a body scan on Kim."

"Alright." Wade said. Shego held the communicator above Kim as Wade did a body scan.

"I'll send you the results later."

"Please." Shego said.

She turned the communicator off and then she heard Kim letting out a soft sigh.

"Shego?" She whispered.

"Yes, pumpkin."

"Come back to sleep." Kim said softly.

Shego let out a soft sigh and she lied back down next to Kim. She rested her chin on Kim's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her again.

Shego gently went over Kim's back with her hand, making her fall asleep sooner.

When Shego looked at Kim and she saw that she was sleeping. She got out of bed and took Kim's bathrobe. She walked downstairs and looked in the living room.

"Ann?" Shego asked.

"I'm in the kitchen, Shego." Ann said.

Shego walked over to the kitchen and looked at Anne.

"Is something wrong, Shego?"

Shego looked at her, making breakfast. That's where Kim got the cooking from. She was sure of it.

"Shego?"

Shego blinked her eyes and looked at Ann.

"Kim's belly's.. bigger.."

"What do you mean it's bigger?"

"It's.. big."

Anne raised her eyebrow.

"Where's Kim now?"

"Sleeping." Shego said. "I.. I asked Wade to do a.."

Shego's communicator went of.

"What up, Wade?"

"It's because of some beam. I don't think Drakken wanted it but it got in anyway."

"And what does that mean?"

"She's.."

"Shego!!"

"She's awake." Shego said. "Call you back later."

Shego quickly got back upstairs and found that Kim was already standing up on her feet.

"Shego? What is this? Why is my belly so big? What happened?"

Shego looked at Kim and frowned, shrugging.

"Mom?!"

Shego sighed and looked at the ground.

"What is it, Kimmie?" Ann said as she got in the room as well. Her eyes widened when she looked at Kim.

"Shego?"

"I don't know.. I asked Wade for a body scan and he called just when you shouted my name." Shego said as she looked at Kim.

Kim took her Kimmunicator and called Wade.

"Wade, tell me what's going on?"

"Well, you've slept for a while so your belly grew bigger." Wade explained. "Next time that you sleep even a bit, I think you'll be ready for giving birth."

"W..what?" Kim frowned. "How can that be? I'm not even prepared to give birth.. I can't do that? Why do I have to do that."

"Kimmie.." Ann soothed. She placed her hands upon Kim's shoulders and gently smiled. "Anything's possible for a Possible. You'll be just fine." Ann said. Tears touched Kim's eyes and Shego just stood there, frowning as she looked at Kim.

Ann looked at Shego and she signed that she had to come and hold her. Shego did so, she walked to Kim and slowly wrapped her arms around her.

Kim turned around and buried her head in Shego's shoulder. Shego wanted to sigh, but didn't. She didn't want Kim to feel even more upset than she already was.

"I'll call my work." Ann said.

"Ann, I'll stay with Kim now. If there's something up I'll call."

"Alright, but I'm taking a few days off staring tomorrow."

Shego let out a sigh as she looked at Ann.

Ann raised her eyebrow and smirked. She placed a kiss on the back of Kim's hair and then placed a kiss on Shego's cheek.

"I'll see you two later tonight alright."

Shego nodded and smiled. She looked at Ann as she walked away and then slowly went through Kim's hair.

"Kimmie, what do you want to do?"

Kim shrugged. She looked up at Shego and blinked a tear away. Shego kissed away Kim's tear and looked at her.

"Smile for me, will you?"

Kim blushed a bit and smiled.

"That's better." Shego said with a smile.

Kim laid her head on Shego's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her.

"Shego.."

"Yes Kimmie?"

"I'm scared.."

Shego frowned. Kim, scared?

"It'll be alright, Kimmie."

"How do you know?"

"Because.. I have faith in you."

"Shego.."

"Yes, Kimmie?"

"Don't let me fall asleep.."

"Until tonight, right, Kimmie."

"Right." Kim said.

Shego smiled and nodded.

"Shego.."

Shego raised her eyebrow a bit.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course." Shego whispered softly as she held Kim closer.

Later

"Kimmie, we should go sleep now."

"N-now?" Kim asked.

"Don't worry. I'll be right by your side."

"Promise?"

Shego nodded.

"I promise."

"Forever?"

Kim looked up at Shego.

Shego looked at her and moved so she could take of Kim's clothes. She put Kim's pajamas on and smiled.

"Forever.. of course." Shego said as she wrapped her arms around her. "I wouldn't want to spend it any other way than with you."

Kim smiled gently and placed a kiss on Shego's cheek.

"Stay with me tomorrow, no matter if there's a mission."

Shego nodded. "I already promised you that."

"I.. just wanted to hear you say it again."

Shego smirked and she led Kim to the bed.

"I promise I will stay by your side forever. I will be here for you and our kids."

"Our kids.." Kim said softly.

"Uhu.." Shego said softly.

Kim slowly closed her eyes and lied down on the bed.

"Say Kim."

"Yes, Shego?"

"I have a question for you."

"Oh, really?" Kim asked. "What is it then?"

Shego crawled onto the bed and moved her mouth to Kim's ear.

"Kimberly Ann Possible, will you marry me?"

Kim lifted her head and turned so she could look at Shego.

Shego smirked and looked down at Kim.

"Well, will you?"

Kim blushed and tears touched her eyes again.

Shego frowned.

"What's wrong? Did I say something that upset you?"

"No.." Kim said softly. She wrapped her arms around Shego and held her close. "Yes, Shego.."

Kim kissed Shego tenderly and held her tight. After the kiss Kim looked straight in Shego's eyes and smiled bright.

"I love you, Shego. I really do."

"I know." Shego said with a smirk. "I love me too."

"Shego." Kim pouted.

"You know I love you, Kimmie. I love you like no one else." Shego said as she gently caressed Kim's cheek.

Kim laid her head upon Shego's shoulder and smiled. She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shego. "I wouldn't want to marry anyone else, but you."

Shego pressed a kiss against Kim's forehead and she also closed her eyes. She took Kim's hand in her own as she slowly drifted asleep.

Next morning

"Shego.." Kim pinched Shego's hand tightly and she frowned.

"Kimmie?" Shego said softly.

"Shego.."

Shego's eyes went wide and she quickly sat up. She looked at Kim who was sweating and almost crying.

"Ann!" Shego shouted. She threw the sheets off her and Kim and sat behind Kim. "Stay calm, Kimmie.. Breathe with me." Shego breathed next to Kim's ear and looked from the corner of her eyes when the door opened.

"I'm here."

Shego smiled as she held Kim's hand. She didn't feel anything in her hand for the moment, Kim was pinching it a bit too hard, but it didn't matter.

"Don't push just yet, Kimmie."

Kim frowned and laid her head on Shego's shoulder.

"Sorry…" Kim softly whispered.

Shego shook her head.

"It's alright." Shego said with a smile. "I told you I was going to be here every time you need me."

Kim let out a soft sigh, one of relief.

"Do you want me to move or are you fine?"

"I'm fine like this.. you?" Kim asked.

Shego nodded and she rested her chin on Kim's shoulder.

Kim placed a kiss on Shego's shoulder and looked at her mother.

"Kimmie, I'm going to call another doctor.."

"But mom.. I wanted you to.."

"I know Kimmie, but I'm a brain surgeon.."

"Alright." Kim said softly, sounding a bit disappointing.

Ann looked at Kim with a gentle smile on her face and then walked out of the room.

"Shego."

"Hmm?"

"A name that you like?"

"Boy or girl?"

".. I don't know."

"Miley." Shego said with a smile.

"And if it's a boy?"

"Erh.. Mikey, I guess?"

Kim chuckled softly.

"What do you think of Kasy or Kyle?"

"Sounds good to me." Shego said with a smile.

"And.. Ann?"

"Like your mother?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

"Would you mind?"

Shego shook her head.

"Anything you choose will be something I'll love."

Kim smiled and pecked a kiss on Shego's lips.

"Doctor's on her way."

"Thanks.." Kim said. "We have the perfect names, mom."

"Oh?"

"Yeah.." Kim smiled and looked at Shego.

"Miley,"

"Kasy and.."

"Ann." Shego said with a smile.

Ann blinked her eyes and smiled.

"Beautiful names." She said.

Kim bit her lip when she felt a big contraction coming up.

The doctor didn't come much later. Kim gave birth to three girls. The first one, was Miley.

Second and third came quickly behind each other.

"You did good, Kimmie." Shego said. She pressed a kiss against Kim's forehead and gently went through her hair.

"You have beautiful daughters, Miss Possible."

Kim nodded silently. She was tired.

"Rest a bit, Kim." Ann said. "We'll leave you to rest."

Shego wanted to get up as well but Kim held her hand.

"Stay.." Kim said. "Please?"

Shego turned and smiled, nodding. "Of course."

Ann and the doctor left the room and Shego pressed a kiss against Kim's lips.

"You did great Kimmie."

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego and inhaled Shego's scent.

"Three small babies.."

"Perfect skins, perfect names and perfect family." Shego said.

Knock knock

"Come in?"

Someone opened the door and Rufus came running into the room with a small box. He jumped up on the bed and then placed the box next to Shego. Rufus winked at Shego and he ran out of the room again.

Shego raised her eyebrow and looked at the box. "Must've been the Tweebs."

Kim chuckled softly. "Even you call them Tweebs now."

"I know." Shego said with a smile. "Say.." Shego took the box in her hand and then looked down at Kim.

"Yes?" Kim sat up for a while.

"The thing that we talked about.."

"What or.. when?"

"..last night.." Shego said. "You know.. before sleeping?"

"Oh.. right.." Kim said, blushing a bit.

"Would you.. I mean.." Shego opened the box and showed Kim the ring. "Will you marry me, Kim Possible?"

Kim's eyes went wide. She looked at the ring and then looked into Shego's eyes.

Shego took the ring out of the box and almost gave it to Kim.

"Will you?"

Kim placed her hand on Shego's hand. Shego lifted her hand a bit and slid the ring around Kim's finger.

"I will." Kim said softly, before wrapping her arms around Shego's neck, kissing her tender.

Three years later

"Mommy!" Two black haired girls jumped on the bed.

"What's wrong, sweethearts?" Kim asked softly.

"Mom's downstairs. Miley taking care of her."

"What do you mean?" Kim asked.

"She's bruised.."

Kim raised her eyebrow. She got out of bed and went downstairs with them.

"Shego?" Kim asked.

"Sshht.."

Kim walked over to couch and looked at a red haired girl standing there next to Shego.

"She's sleeping."

"I know, Miley. You three should go to bed now."

"But mommy.."

"Ann.. I'll read you a story tomorrow. Go to bed now."

".." Ann sighed.

"Come, sis.." Kasy said and she took Ann's hand.

"You too, Miley."

"I know, mommy." Miley said and she placed a kiss on Shego's cheek. "Night mom."

"Night, night.. Miley." Shego whispered.

Kim placed a kiss on Miley's cheek and watched her run upstairs.

"What happened?"

Shego slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kim.

"Well.. they were with a few more than I expected.." Shego said softly. "But I beat them.."

"Shego.." Kim whined as she bent down in front of her. "I don't want you to come home injured anymore."

Shego's eyes widened a bit as she looked at her.

"Miley can handle you being injured.. but I'm not sure if Ann or Kasy can.."

Shego let out a soft sigh. She pushed herself from the couch and looked at Kim.

"Kimmie… somebody has to save the world.."

"Not you.."

"You?"

"Not.. not us." Kim said. "Let's just get you upstairs alright?"

"My feet are killing me.." Shego said. "I'll just stay downstairs."

"No, I want you upstairs."

"Bu.."

"I'll carry you upstairs." Kim said with a smile.

Shego smirked. Kim lifted her up in her arms and Kim carried her up to their bedroom.

"Just.." Shego ran her hand over Kim's chest and smirked. "..like our honeymoon."

Kim giggled when Shego started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Shego, shh."

"Shh? You're the one making the noise." Shego said with a chuckle. She pulled Kim on the bed and dropped her shirt on the floor.

Kim just smiled and leaned forward, kissing Shego.

"Never go on such late missions again." Kim said softly. She went through Shego's hair and slowly laid herself upon her.

Shego covered Kim with the sheets and went over her back.

---------------------

"Miley, was mom injured bad?" Kasy asked.

"No.. just go to sleep." Miley said.

"But.."

"Sleep." Miley said as she looked at her bed. She tightly shut her eyes and buried her head in her pillow. The blood that she saw was in her mind and stayed there.

"Night, Miles.." Ann said.

"Miley?"

Miley slowly raised her eyebrow as she opened her eyes. She looked up at Kim and slowly pushed herself from the bed.

"Everything alright?"

"Sure.." Miley said. She got out of bed and took her clothes out of her closet. "Mother?"

"Yes?"

"..Can I have a separate bedroom?" Miley asked as she looked at Kim.

"Why? Is something wrong between you and your sisters?"

"No, I just want a room of my own." Miley said. "I can pay for it.. if I have to."

"Oh no, you don't have t.." Kim raised her eyebrow. "You can pay for it?"

"I have a job." Miley said.

"Oh? How come I didn't know about it? Does mom know?"

Miley shook her head. "I just wanted to do something."

Kim sighed but smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing." Kim said and she got up. "I'll talk to your mother and we'll see."

"Mother.. Can you just call her 'Shego' or.. dad?"

"Dad? Am I a dad to you?"

Miley's eyes widened and she looked at the door where Shego was standing.

"No.. but .. I just think it would be easier if we called you both something different.. Cause it isn't really easy for calling you both mother."

"Right."

Miley sighed and looked away from Shego.

"Miles.." Shego said. She walked over to her and looked at Kim. She nodded and placed her hand on Miley's shoulder.

Kim walked out of the room, leaving Shego and Miley together.

"Miles… what's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"Tell me."

"I just thought it would be easier.. nothing else.. I didn't mean anything by it. I didn't want to make you angry."

"Who said I was angry?"

"No one.. I.. just thought you were." Miley said softly.

Shego shook her head and she placed her hand on Miley's cheek. "I'm not angry."

"Really?" Miley looked into Shego's eyes and saw her smile.

"Really." Shego said.

Miley wrapped her arms around Shego and rested her head upon her mother's shoulder.

Same time downstairs

"Can she have her own room?"

Kim raised her eyebrow and looked at Kasy and Ann.

"It's because of us.. We talk before we go to bed.. and I think we keep her up."

"And we'll have more space in our room." Kasy said with a grin.

"I will say the same thing that I said to your sister, your mother and I will talk about it."

"Cool, thanks mom." They both said.

"Now get ready for school."

"We are ready." Kasy and Ann smiled at each other.

"Go get your sist.."

"I'm ready to go." Kim heard Miley say. She looked over her shoulder and saw Shego walking in the room.

"Alright, go on to the car, I'll be there in a moment." Kim said.

"Fine." Miley said, turned around and walked to the garage.

"See you later, mom." Kasy and Ann said to Shego while following Miley.

"Later girls." Shego said with a smile.

"How is she feeling?" Kim asked as she looked at Shego.

"She's fine.. She was just a bit unsure." Shego said. "We need to talk when you get back."

"I know." Kim said.

Shego kissed her. "Hurry back."

"I will." Kim said with a smile. She took her car keys and walked to the garage.

"Mom hurry up we'll be late!"

"We won't be late, so calm down." Miley said as she rested her head upon her hand as she looked outside her window.

"Sorry, miss popular."

Miley sighed and looked at Kim as she got in the car.

"Miley's right, you're never late in school." Kim said as she started the car and drove off.

Kasy shrugged and rested her head upon Ann's shoulder.

Silence took over after that.

Kim stopped the car right in front of school.

Ah, High school, only 7 years ago. Kim thought with a sigh.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh?" Kim looked in the mirror and saw Miley's eyes looking in it.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I was just thinking of the time that I went to high school."

"Oh, tell me about that later?"

"Sure." Kim smiled.

"And.. I'll be home later today, I'll walk home as well."

"I can come and pick you up.."

"No I prefer walking." Miley said.

"Alright."

"I'll be home around seven." Miley said as she got out of the car.

"Will you eat dinner?"

"I don't know.. depends on if I'm hungry or not." Miley said.

"Alright.." Kim said. She looked at Kasy and Ann, who were already at the doors. "Have a good day, girls." Kim whispered.

"Miley!"

Miley raised her eyebrow and looked at someone running towards her.

"Oh, hey.." Miley said.

"Oh, hey?" The girl raised her eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, I just kind of forgot your name." Miley said and blushed a bit.

"Yeah, I get that a lot."

"Sorry.." Miley said.

"It's alright." The girl said. "It's Charlotte."

Miley smiled. "Alright.. Now I won't forget it anymore."

"Did you hear that new song from MC Honey?"

"It's great, isn't it?" Miley said with a smile.

"Yeah and you are going to dance on it."

"W-what?" Miley's eyes widened.

"Cheer leading routine." Charlotte said.

"On that song?"

"Yups."

"That's imp.."

"Don't say that. You are a Possible. So it's possible."

Miley raised her eyebrow and looked at Charlotte.

"I don't know.. I heard a teacher say it to your sisters.. So I figured it would mean the same for you."

"Great." Miley said. "Let's just get to class, alright?"

"Fine, fine."

Back at home

"Kimmie." Shego said with a smile when she felt a pair of arms wrapped around her.

"Do you know why Miley will be home later?"

"Later? What do you mean?"

"She told me that she would be home around seven."

"No.. and she didn't give an explanation?"

"No."

"Maybe Kasy and Ann know it."

"Well, we'll see." Kim said. "Now.. about Miley. She wants a room of her own."

"Are you going to give it to her?"

"Well, Kasy and Ann want the same for her. So I don't see why not." Kim said.

"Alright." Shego said. "I should go clean the room upstairs then."

"Shego.." Kim said.

"Yes, Kimmie?"

"Do you know anything of Miley having a job?"

"Erhm.. no?" Shego said, frowning. "We can.."

"Ask Kasy and Ann? I don't think they know that much more than we do." Kim said.

"Well, we can just ask Miley when she gets home."

"Yeah, let's do that." Kim whispered.

"Maybe Ron's kid's babysitter knows. What was his name again?"

"Rod."

"Maybe Rod knows more. I think Miley mentioned that he was in the same class as she was. Maybe they're friends?"

"I don't know. She doesn't talk that much to me." Kim said.

"I'll talk to her later, alright?"

"Fine." Kim said softly. "Let's go clean that room, alright?"

"Sure." Shego said with a smile. She pressed a kiss against Kim's forehead and led her upstairs.

"Do you think it'll be big enough for her?"

"Sure, why not." Shego said. She opened the door to a room filled with boxes. "She'll have more than enough space."

"Good." Kim said.

That evening

"I'm home." Miley said as she walked in the house. She looked at Kasy and Ann sitting behind television.

"Mom's are upstairs." They said.

Miley looked at them for a moment and then walked upstairs.

"Mom?"

"I'm here."

"What are you doing?"

"Clearing some space for you."

"For me?" Miley asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kim's head popped out of a door opening.

"Yes, isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yes,.. but.. I would've done it myself." Miley said. "I appreciate it.. but.. can I do it myself?"

"Oh.. alright." Kim said. She was a bit disappointed, but happy that Miley wanted to do it.

"Thanks." Miley said and she walked to Kim to place a kiss on her cheek. "Where's dad?"

"I'm here." Shego said. "But can you find another name for me?"

"S-Sure.." Miley said.

"Firefly." Kim said with a soft chuckle.

"Not that!" Shego grumbled.

"It's something different." Kim said.

"I wasn't talking to you." Shego said as she looking at Kim.

Kim giggled and then kissed Shego. Miley smiled and went to her room, leaving them alone.

"At least we're spending the weekend at grandma's place."

Miley rolled her eyes as she lifted a few boxes. "Tell her I said hi.. and I'll visit them as soon as I can."

"Of course they'll tell. I'm sure your grandmother knows." Shego said with a smile.

"Sure." Kasy said. "But you know, Miley. I don't mind that you sleep in our room a while longer."

"Thanks Kase." Miley said. "I just want a room of my own."

"Oh, ok." Kasy said.

Miley smiled and wrapped her arms around Kasy.

Miley looked up when she heard someone cough.

"Mom?" Miley walked in the living room and found Kim lying there on the couch, coughing.

"Are you alright, want me to make you some chicken soup?"

"No, I'm fine.. I need to get Ann and Kasy to your grandparents."

"I'll do that Kimmie. You relax." Shego said.

"I told them.." Kim coughed. "..that I'd be there.."

"They'll understand Kimmie."

"Yeah." Miley said. "I'll go make you some chicken soup, you just stay here and rest."

Kim looked at Shego.

"Thanks, honey." Kim said, sniffling a bit.

"It's alright. You just get better." Shego said with a smile.

Kim smiled. She slowly buried her head in the couch and pulled the sheets close to her body.

"Miles, we're off."

"Alright." She said as she prepared some chicken soup for her mother.

Later

Shego returned home and found Kim sleeping on the couch with and empty bowl.

She didn't see Miley around and decided to go upstairs.

"Miley?"

"W-what?" Miley said as she opened her door. "Is something wrong? Did I wake up mom?"

"Oh no." Shego said. "I just wanted to know where you were. I didn't see you downstairs so."

"Oh.. I was just working on my room." Miley said with a smile.

"Can I see it?"

"Isn't finished yet." Miley said. "I bought something and they're delivering today. I hope they don't.."

Ding dong

"Damn.." Miley sighed. She ran downstairs and looked at Kim still lying on the couch.

Miley opened the door and smiled.

"Hi, Miley Possible?"

"Yeah."

"Sign here please."

Miley took the paper and signed it.

"Where do we take it?"

"Upstairs.. if that's possible of course."

"Certainly." He said with a smile. He waved over to his colleagues and carried the boxes upstairs.

"Right here." Shego said.

"Thanks." Miley said.

"You and I need to talk." Shego said.

"Mom…" Miley whined. "Do we really have to?"

"Yes.."

"Right now?"

"As a matter of fact, yes. Let's talk right now."

Miley sighed and pushed the boxes in her room. She walked to her old room and sat down on the bed.

"How on earth did you get all that money together to buy something that big?"

"Well.. it's several things actually."

"Miley.."

"Alright, alright. I have a job."

"Oh?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

"I work part time in Club Banana and part time in a pet store."

"Two? My daughter has two jobs?"

"Well, just to keep me busy."

"To keep you busy?" Shego raised her eyebrow. "Is that why you were later that one day."

"Erhm.. no."

"What?"

"I.. wasn't late because of work.."

"But.. then what?"

"Ch..cheer leading try-outs?" Miley frowned.

"Cheer leading?" Shego mumbled.

".." Miley sighed. "I was going to tell you.." She said. "..eventually."

"Miley!"

"I'm sorry, alright?!" Miley said. "I shouldn't be holding things back from you. From both of you. I just don't want to be such a nagging little girl like Ann or Kasy. I want to do things from my own free will."

"Miles.." Shego whispered.

"Now you're angry with me aren't you?"

Shego sighed and shook her head.

"Stop thinking about me being angry, Miley. I'm not angry. I'm happy. I'm happy that you do things on your own. I'm happy that you found things that you want to do. But there are things that you need to tell us."

"But I want to do things on my own."

"You're fourteen years old." Shego grumbled.

"See? You are angry." Miley said. Tears touched her eyes when she looked at Shego.

"No.." Shego sighed again. "Never mind. We'll talk about this later, with your mother." Shego said.

Miley got up and passed Shego on her way out. She didn't even look at her.

Shego's communicator went off. "Huh?" Miley stopped and looked at Shego.

"What up, Wade?"

"Major hit on the site, Shego."

"Damn." Shego softly grumbled.

"It's near home, though." He said.

"I don't care if it's far or close." Shego said.

"Well you have to do it. Who else is going to go?"

"I know I know." Shego said. "Where's my ride?"

"In your garage." Wade said with a smile.

"Great. Send me further information to the car, alright."

"Right."

Shego turned her communicator off and walked out of the room. "Miley?"

"Yes, mother?" Miley came out of the bathroom and looked at her.

"I have to go out for a while."

"Oh.. when will you be back?"

"A few hours? Tomorrow. I'm not quite sure."

"You can send me a message before you come home."

"You already have a.."

"Yeah, I kind of already bought one with my money."Miley said.

Shego smiled but shook her head. "Here.. type in your number." Shego said and she gave Miley her communicator.

Miley did so. She typed in her own number, but also looked for another number.

She gave the communicator back to Shego, who just smiled and turned around.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Miley?" Shego said looking over her shoulder.

"Come back soon?"

"I'll do my best, sweetheart." Shego said with a smile.

Miley watched her walk down the stairs and went to her room. She took her mobile and dialed the number. She frowned when a dark skinned man appeared on her screen.

"K-Kim?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No.. not really." Miley said. "I'm.."

"Miley." Wade said. "Right?"

"Y-yeah.." Miley mumbled.

"How did you get my number?"

"Erh.. I.. I took it from mother's communicator after typing in my own."

Wade shook his head.

"Wade.. Can.. Can you tell me more about these hits on the site–thing?"

"How did you find that out?"

"I just overheard mom's conversation with you." Miley said with a grin.

"Wade, where do I go?"

Miley's eyes widened a bit when she heard her mother's voice. She looked at Wade and put her index finger in front of her mouth.

"You have to go through Go City towards Verzale City." Wade said.

"Ugh.. great." Shego said. "I'll contact you when I'm there."

"I'll send you the coordination's." Wade said. Shego's voice grew silent and Wade turned back to Miley.

"So you were saying?"

"It's a site that Kim started when she was a few years younger than you are now."

"W-wait.. Mom started it?" Miley blinked. "But.. why does.. well mom go alone on these missions?"

"Well she doesn't. Ron Stoppable, your mother's friend goes along with Shego."

Miley frowned. "But why doesn't mother go along on the missions anymore?"

"Because she wants to stay with you three." Wade said.

"Man.." Miley said. "I never thought mom was so exciting."

Wade chuckled. "I know what you mean… Much has changed the past seven years."

"Seven years?"

"Yeah… Erhm.. I think I told you enough for today. I should let Kim do the information giving."

"Hey! Don't stop now. I need to know.. What happened seven years ago?" Miley asked.

"Your.. Kim was shot with a laser of some sort by Doctor Drakken. She gave birth to you and your sisters a few months later."

"W-Wait.. carrying a child normally takes nine months."

Wade nodded. "Normally."

Miley's eyes widened. "The beam?"

"Uhu." Wade nodded again. "It made the pregnancy go faster and the time that you normally take for growing up was sped up as well."

"So.. You're saying.. that Kasy, Ann and I.. are.. seven years old?"

"Sort of, yes."

Miley sighed. "That's more than I wanted to hear."

"Sorry.."

"It's fine.. just concentrate on mom. I'll go downstairs and take care of mother." Miley said.

Wade waved his hand before Miley turned her mobile off.

Miley walked downstairs and found Kim sitting up.

"You're awake?"

"Oh.. I.. just woke up." Kim said. She rubbed her eyes and smiled. "Thanks for the soup."

Miley smiled and nodded. She slowly walked towards the sofa and sat down beside Kim.

"Mom.. I.. I want to tell you some things." Miley said.

"Oh?" Kim raised her eyebrow.

"I.. I'm.. I've sort of joined.. well I did a try-out for the cheerleading team."

Kim looked at Miley and smiled. "And.."

"Well I'm on the team.." Miley said and she took Kim's hand in her own. "I should've told you before, mom."

Kim shook her head and smiled, wrapping her arms around Miley.

"I'm home." Miley heard but she was lying so comfortable. She let out a soft sigh and slowly opened her eyes.

Kim was sleeping again with Miley wrapped in her arms. Shego walked in the room and smiled when she found the pair on the sofa.

"I thought you were going to clean your room?"

"Didn't feel like it." Miley said softly. "I fell asleep.."

Kim softly coughed and she opened her eyes finding Shego in front of her.

"Feeling any better?"

Kim softly nodded. She looked at Miley and smiled.

"I'll get up.." Miley said softly.

"You don't have to.." Shego said. "You can stay here with your mother."

Miley smiled but shook her head. She pushed herself away from Kim and rubbed her eyes.

"I should go work on my room."

"Miley." Kim said.

"Stay.." Shego completed Kim's sentence.

Miley frowned. "Talk?"

"Well." Kim looked at Shego and smiled. "I don't think we have to, but it would be nice to know what's going on.."

"I think I told everything.." Miley said. "Just.."

Kim looked at her.

Miley shook her head. "I can't say it.." Tears touched her eyes and she ran off to her room.

"Miles.." Shego said and frowned. She turned and looked at Kim.

"Give her some time.. " Kim said.

"I will." Shego said with a smile. She sat down next to Kim and wrapped her arms around her.

"Hey, watch it, you might get sick."

"She fell asleep with you and she didn't get sick."

Kim chuckled softly and wrapped her arms around Shego.

"I miss you a lot, you know.. when you're out."

"I'm home most of the time." Shego said. "Nowadays anyway."

Kim rested her head upon Shego's chest. "But you're gone at night." Kim said softly.

Shego let out a soft sigh.

"Someone has to save the world.."

"Shego.. not this again.." Kim said softly.

"Of course not again.. Kimmie. We are going to stay quiet and just sit here, alright?"

"Fine.." Kim said softly pressing a kiss against Shego's cheek.

Shego buried her head in Kim's shoulder and held her tight.

Kim smiled as she looked at Shego. She slowly went through Shego's hair and placed a kiss on her head.

------------------------------------------------------

"Yum! Dinner was delicious grandma." Ann said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you liked it Ann." Ann said. She took the plates from table and then found Kasy standing next to her.

"We'll do the dishes, right, Ann?"

"Sure." Ann got up and rolled up her sleeves.

Ann smiled and looked at James.

"How is your mother doing, girls?"

"Which one?" They both giggled.

"My daughter." Ann said.

"Oh.. Mom.. She's a bit sick." Kasy said. "But I'm sure mother's taking care of her."

"Or Miley." Ann said and then turned the tap of the water on. She frowned when she saw something black appear on her hand. "Huh?"

"What?" Kasy hissed as she looked at Ann.

"I thought I… never mind.." Ann said softly.

"Are you alright?" Kasy asked.

"I guess so." Ann said.

"You sit down, I'll do the dishes."

"No I'll help."

"Sit down."

"Kasy.." Ann said and she pointed at Kasy's hand.

"What?" Kasy looked at her hand and frowned. It was all black. It looked like fire. "Get it of.."

"I don't want to.. Shake it off or something."

Kasy shook her hand and Ann frowned when it got off of Kasy's hand and touched the ground.

"What is that?!" Ann said.

"A hole.." Kasy said.

"Erh.. Kase.. You.. you still have some on you."

Kasy frowned and looked outside.

"Come, we can go outside." Kasy said as she looked at her hand. "No.. look.. it's gone."

"Phew.. at least we can stay inside." Ann said.

Kasy raised her eyebrow and looked at Ann.

"Just help me with the dishes." Kasy said and turned back to the sink.

-----------------------------------------------

"Miles?"

"Yes mother?"

"I need to talk with you."

"N-Now?"

"Is this a bad time?"

"Well.. A bit.."

Shego frowned. "Do you need help?"

"Please."

Shego opened the door to Miley's room ad her setting up a closet.

"You could've asked me for your help."

Miley shook her head. "You were with mom.. so.."

Shego looked at Miley and raised her eyebrow a bit. The closet was up now.

"You can always ask for help, Miles."

"I didn't feel like breaking you two up."

"You wouldn't break us up.."

Miley frowned and looked away. "I just.. I'll just go back to cleaning my room, alright?"

"Well I still need to talk to you."

"About what?"

"This." Shego bolded her hand and her plasma surrounded her whole fist.

Miley's eyes widened and she looked up to Shego and then looked at her fist. She backed away when she looked at her mother.

"Miley.." Shego stretched her hand and the plasma went away. "This is something I think you and your sisters can do as well."

"W.. What?" Miley looked at her. She stretched her hands and looked at them. "Seriously me? Do that?"

Shego nodded and she walked towards Miley. "Sit down and I'll explain."

Miley sat down on her bed.

"Seven years.."

"Oh.. I know about that." Miley said.

Shego raised her eyebrow and looked at Miley.

"I just do, alright. Please, continue?"

"Well Doctor Drakken gave you three some of my DNA as well so I figured that you and your sisters would have the same powers that I have."

"So.. I can light my hand up as well?"

"Well.. It's not only lighting up that it does." Shego said.

"What does it do?" Miley asked with a frown.

"Well.." Shego lit her hand again and she looked at it. "It can hurt people, break things and be very, very warm if you let it."

Miley swallowed and looked at Shego's hand.

"And.. You're really saying that I can do such things too?"

"Well.. I'm not sure." Shego said as she went through her hair. "It's possible that you don't have it.."

"Possible.." Miley whispered.

"What?"

"Oh.. nothing.. I.. I was just thinking about something someone said."

"Oh?"

"Well.. there's this girl from school, yes?" Shego nodded. "Well she said that there was a new song of MC Honey.. and that it was on that song that we would be doing the routine."

"Impossible." Shego said softly.

"Exactly! That's what I said… But then she said don't say that! You're a Poss-"

"Possible so anything's possible."

Miley looked up and found Kim standing there in the door opening.

"Mom.."

"I think that girl spoke with Mister Barkin, if he even still teaches there."

Miley shrugged. "I don't know him."

Kim raised her eyebrow and shrugged. "Well then I'm not sure who it can be."

"But.. is there anything else you want to talk with me about?"

Kim looked at Shego.

Shego shrugged and she looked at Kim.

"Well I have a question.. " Kim said.

Miley looked at Kim and nodded.

"Do you.. Are you seeing someone?" Kim asked.

"God, ..Kimmie.." Shego whispered and shook her head.

"What?" Kim raised her eyebrow.

"Well.. I don't think I am." Miley said.

"You don't think? You don't know?"

"No.." Miley said. "I.. just.. don't know what it is I like.. boys or girls.. It's unclear."

"I'm sure it'll come to you when you're ready." Shego said with a smile.

Kim nodded and smiled. She sat down next to Miley and took her hand.

"She's right." Kim said. "I felt the same when I was your age."

Miley smiled gently and looked at Kim. She rested her head upon Kim's shoulder and let out a sigh.

Shego smiled gently.

"But.. I don't have to be with someone, right?" Miley asked as she looked at Shego.

"Of course not.." Shego said. She gently went over Miley's hair and smiled. "As long as you're not feeling alone."

Miley shook her head.

"I'm fine." She said with a smile.

Kim placed a kiss on Miley's head and smiled.

"I like what you did in here." Kim said. "It really represents you."

"But it's not finished yet." Miley said. "I'm having a friend over, if that's alright."

"Of course it is." Kim said as she looked at Shego.

"But you're.."

"She rarely ever gets sick mom.. So I don't think it's a problem."

"Alright then."

The sound of a telephone ringing came to their ears and Miley got up. "I'll get it."

She walked out of the room and then took up the phone.

"Miley Possible, who am I speaking with?"

Miley frowned when she heard a deep sigh.

i"Hi Mile, it's Kasy." /i

"Oh, Kase.. Hi. So what's up?"

"Well .. erh.. I have this tiny something going on.. can I get mom on the phone?"

"Which one?"

"Erh.. mother."

"Mother? Telephone for you."

Shego got up and walked to Miley.

"Who is it."

"Kasy." Miley said with a smile.

"Hey honey."

"Hi mom."

"What's going on?"

"Well umh.. Ann and I we.. we had some black stuff on our hands.. and well when we shook it off it made a hole in the floor."

"Ah, well I'll talk to you when you get home. Just don't get angry." Shego said.

"Why would I get angry?"

Shego let out a soft sigh and looked at Miley.

"Alright.. I'll try not to get Ann or myself angry.. Maybe mom wants to talk to grandmother?"

"Kimmie? Want to talk to your mother?" Shego asked as she looked at Kim sitting on Miley's bed.

"Sure." Kim got up and walked to Shego taking over the phone. "Mom?"

"Hi Kimmie.."

Kim smiled as she looked at Miley and Shego.

Miley walked passed Shego with a smile and went to her room. She took her mobile when it went off.

"Hello?"

"Miley? It's Charlotte."

"Hi, Charlotte. How are you?"

Miley smiled gently as she was on the phone. Shego noticed the sudden blush on her cheeks.

"Mother, can Charlotte stay for dinner?"

"Uhm.. Sure.. but remember you're mother's sick." Shego said with a smile.

"I know." Miley said. "Mother said you can come."

"Alright, then I'll see you later."

"Yeah, bye." Miley got up and placed her mobile on her closet. She smiled as she looked at her mother. "Thank you." She said with her lips only.

Shego nodded and then turned around to find Kim laying down the phone.

"Did you have a nice talk?" Shego asked as she wrapped her arms around Kim's body.

"Uhu.." Kim said with a smirk. She took Shego's hands in her own and turned around to face her. "But you know.. Miley is right behind you."

"You bet I know that." Shego said with a smirk.

"Mother!" Miley shouted and blushed.

"But.. maybe you can.."

"Shego, don't say it." Kim said pulling her closer.

Miley got out of her room. "I'll.. I'll just go clean a bit downstairs.."

"Clean?" Kim raised her eyebrow a bit.

"Ah.. I.. I have a friend coming over."

"Wh.. how come I don't know about it?"

"You were on the phone, honey." Shego said with a smirk. "I said it was alright."

"And she doesn't get sick very fast." Miley said with a smile.

"Well alright then." Kim said with a smile.

Miley smiled and then walked down the staircase. She went downstairs and cleaned the kitchen and the living room.

"You know.. Maybe she's not like us.. perhaps she's… well.. maybe she likes boys.." Kim said.

"I don't know about that just yet.. " Shego said with a smile. She pecked a kiss on Kim's lips and smiled. "We'll see about that later."

That evening

"Hi.. I'm Charlotte Cooper." A girl with an eyebrow piercing stood before Kim and Shego.

"Shego. Miley's mother.." Shego said with a smile.

"And I'm Kim.. Miley's mom.." Kim said softly.

Charlotte smiled as they let her in the house.

"Miley's in the kitchen.. She's making dinner."

"Ah.. I didn't know she could cook."

"Anything's possible for a possible!" They heard Miley say from in the kitchen.

Kim softly giggled and looked at Charlotte who slowly walked to the kitchen.

"I wasn't sure about it.." Charlotte said.

Miley smiled and looked at Charlotte who was standing in the door opening. "How are you doing?"

"Now that I see you.. fine." Charlotte said.

Miley turned off the fire and looked at Charlotte. "Is.. is everything alright?"

Miley slowly walked to Charlotte and looked into her eyes. "Charlie?" Gently she placed her hand upon Charlotte's cheek and saw a gentle smile.

"Yes.. yes, thank you." Charlotte said softly. "Thanks for having me over for dinner."

Miley smiled. "It's my parents you should thank." Miley said with a smile. "Who I actually have to call into the room because dinner's ready."

"Alright." Charlotte said with a smile.

Miley walked into the living room and looked at Kim and Shego sitting on the sofa. "Dinner's ready."

Shego almost jumped up in the air. "Dinner! Yeah."

"Here's some desert." Kim said, pulling Shego closer to her, to press a kiss against her lips.

"Mom! Don't mix food with.. other things." Miley said with a chuckle. She walked back in the room and saw Charlotte sitting on a chair already.

Miley smiled and sat down beside her, waiting for Kim and Shego to come and join them for dinner.

"So, what is on the menu today, miss?" Shego asked as she walked into the room with a big grin on her face.

"Well I have salmon with rice, potatoes or lasagna." Miley said with a smile.

"Sounds yum." Charlotte said with a smile. She took a bite of the lasagna. "This is delicious!" She said with a big smile.

"It is?" Miley asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kim nodded and smiled. "It is."

A moment later Charlotte's mobile went off. "Oh.. sorry.."

"Go ahead." Kim said with a smile and she looked at her get up.

"Mom?" Charlotte asked.

"No it's me.."

"D..dad?" Charlotte frowned as she walked a bit further from the table.

"What's going on?" Kim asked as she looked at Miley.

"I don't know.." Miley said softly. She saw the look on Shego's face and frowned. "I really don't, alright?"

"Hey.. hey.." Kim said as she placed her own hand upon Miley's hand. "It's alright."

"Sorry." Miley whispered as she looked at her plate.

Kim smiled as she looked at her.

"No.. dad.. don't say it.. I don't want to hear it!"

Miley frowned and she got up. She followed Charlotte's voice and found her still on the phone, yet crying.

"..I.. I'll see.." Charlotte said.

Miley took Charlotte's hand and gave her a gentle smile.

"Yeah.. bye.." Charlotte said softly.

Miley bit her lip as she looked at her. Charlotte looked away for a moment and Miley spotted the tears that rolled down her cheek. She wrapped her arms around Charlotte and heard her sigh.

Charlotte pulled back from the hug and smiled gently.

Miley returned the smile and wiped the tears from Charlotte's cheeks.

"Let's go back and eat.. alright?"

"If you're ready to go back, yes." Miley said.

"Hm." Charlotte nodded.

They joined Kim and Shego back at the table and sat down again.

"I hope everything is alright?" Kim said softly.

Charlotte nodded. "Is it alright if I tell you later?"

"Of course it is." Miley said. She looked at Shego who was rather silent. "Enjoying the food, mom?"

"Uh?" Shego looked at Miley and smiled. "Of course I am. It is as Charlotte said, delicious."

Miley blushed and looked at her plate that got empty soon.

"What does everyone say that after dinner we go sit in the living room?"

"Sure." Miley said with a smile. She enjoyed the meal without her sisters but instead of them Charlotte.

Moments later. They were talking together, laughing even and Miley just couldn't help but notice how silent Charlotte was.

"Everyone finished?" Kim asked.

"I am." Shego said with a grin. "I'm stuffed."

Miley smiled brightly and looked at Charlotte.

"I'm finished as well." Charlotte said.

"Good then..I'll clea.."

"No mom, I'll clear the table.. you two.. three go on ahead and sit in the living room."

"No.. I'll help." Charlotte said with a smile. "It's the least I could do for letting me stay for dinner."

"No.. no.." Miley said. "Really.. you don't have to help."

"Please?" Charlotte asked.

Miley smiled. "Alright."

Kim and Shego got up and went to the living room.

"She looks like a nice girl.." Shego said.

"Shego.. what's wrong?" Kim asked as she took a hold on Shego.

"I.." Shego smirked. "I want my desert now."

Kim chuckled. She slowly walked towards the sofa and gently pushed Shego down on it. She cupped Shego's cheek in her hand and then kissed her tender.

In the meantime in the kitchen.

"Charlie.. is everything alright?" Miley asked.

"Well…" Charlotte softly said. "Not really.. My.. my mom is ill and well.. I guess… I just don't want to home to face it.."

Miley frowned. "Charlie.." Miley gently placed her hand on Charlotte's shoulder. "Should I ask my parents if you can stay?"

"Oh .. no.. I don't want to.."

"Be a burden? Please, you're not a burden.. you'll never be a burden."

Charlotte frowned a bit but smiled when she saw Miley smile.

Back in the living room Shego rested her head upon Kim's shoulder and sighed softly.

"Perfect desert." Shego whispered as she gently kissed Kim's shoulder. "I wouldn't want another one."

Kim chuckled softly. "Silly." Kim whispered softly.

"Mom?" Miley and Charlotte walked in the room and they sat down in front of Kim and Shego.

Shego raised her eyebrow and pushed herself up a bit.

"Is..Can Charlotte stay here tonight?"Miley asked.

Kim frowned. "Is everything alright?"

Miley looked at Charlotte and gently pinched her hand, wanting her to know that she was there for her.

"My mother.. well no.. my father called while we were eating and told my mother's health is getting worse.."

Miley gently smiled as Charlotte looked at her.

"What do you think?" Shego softly asked Kim.

"It's fine with me.. what about you?"

"If you're ok, it's cool with me." Shego said softly.

"Alright." Kim said. "She can stay."

"But." Shego looked at Miley. "Where will she sleep?"

Miley raised her eyebrow and looked at her mother.

"She can stay in my room. She can have the bed and I'll lay on the ground."

"Alright." Shego smiled. "Then it's settled."

"Thank you so much." Charlotte said with a bright smile. She blinked away several tears which made Miley frown again.

Miley slowly laid her arm over Charlotte's back and rested her forehead against Charlotte's head.

"Miley.. perhaps you should prepare you room a bit more and then at least you're ready to go sleep."

"Oh.. but mom.. everything's done.. All I need to do now is take some clothes for her to sleep in.. and then we're fine." Miley said with a smile.

Shego took the remote and then turned on the television.

"Team Go saves the day again!

"Ugh.. not this again." Shego said.

"Wait, mom." Miley looked at the screen and raised her eyebrow.

Another thing came on the screen and Miley looked at Shego. "Mom.."

"Say.. Miley.. can I go upstairs already?" Charlotte asked.

"Oh.. Tired?"

"A bit.." Charlotte said.

"Let's go upstairs then.." Miley said. She slowly got up and looked at Kim and Shego.

"Going up?"

Miley nodded and slowly went to them to give them both a kiss on their cheeks. Charlotte did the same but instead she gave them a hug and thanked them.

"Good night girls."

Miley went up to her bedroom together with Charlotte and she searched for a t-shirt and shorts for Charlotte to wear.

"Is this good?"

"Perfect.. thanks.. Miley.. for everything." Charlotte smiled.

"Hey, no big." Miley said with a gentle smile. "I'll just get my sleeping bag and settle down here.."

"No, no.. I'm not kicking you out of your own bed!"

"Well I'm not letting you sleep on the ground." Miley crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Well then there's only one option. We both sleep in the bed. Or both on the ground." Miley said.

"Well.. the bed is softer."Charlotte said.

"And it's big enough for the two of us."

"Guess it's decided then."

"Yeah." Miley smiled gently but there was a blush on her cheeks.

Charlotte smiled and then crawled under the sheets. She softly yawned and then Miley lied down beside her.

Miley was lying on her back and looking up to the ceiling.

"Miley.." Charlotte crawled closer to her, she wanted to press a kiss against Miley's cheek.

"Yeah?"

Miley turned her head a bit and then got a kiss on her lips.

"Thank.." Charlotte blushed after she realized she had just kissed her. "..you?"

Miley turned bright red and looked at her. Charlotte smiled then rested her head Miley's shoulder.

"Don't say 'thank you' anymore.." Miley said, slowly wrapping her arms around Charlotte. "You're most welcome."

"I'm really lucky to have you as a friend, you know.."

"What do you think I am? Unlucky?" Miley looked at her and raised her eyebrow.

She placed her hand under Charlotte's chin and smiled. "I'm as lucky as you."

Miley slowly kissed Charlotte on her lips and smiled.

Back downstairs.

Kim gently stroked Shego's hair as they watched television.

She then turned around and looked up at Kim. She smiled as Kim kept stroking her. "Hey.." Shego took Kim's hand of her cheek.

Kim looked down at Shego and frowned. "Television's over there.." Kim said with a smile.

"I know…" Shego whispered. "But you're more interesting.."Shego placed her hand on Kim's cheek and she slowly sat up.

Kim chuckled softly as she kept looking into her eyes. She slowly moved closer to Shego and kissed her. Kim moved so she could turn of the television but Shego took her hand in her own and let the remote fall on the ground.

"You know I don't like that." Kim said and Shego pushed her down on the sofa.

"But I know you like this."Shego said as she kissed Kim's neck. She grimaced when Kim gave up the struggle.

"Shego.." Kim said. "We better go upstairs then.."

"Why? Miley's upstairs with her friend.. and the twins are with your mother."

"Right.. But well.. maybe it's just best if we.."

"Kimmie." Shego raised her eyebrow and she looked down upon Kim. "Is this because you're sick?"

Kim didn't say anything, she just looked into her eyes.

"Is it?"

Kim sighed and softly nodded.

"And what if I say it doesn't matter if you're sick.." Shego said.

"I just.."

"I did make a vow to love you through sickness and health, didn't I?"

"To love me.. Not to make love to me through sickness and health." Kim chuckled.

"It's the same for me." Shego said with a smirk.

Kim saw the spark in her eyes. She moved herself a bit and wrapped her arms around Shego's neck. "Well.. if you say that." She laid back down and pulled Shego with her. She kissed her tenderly and they went on until they fell asleep there.

The next day

"Aargh!" The sound of someone attacking another.

Shego quickly sat up and her hands turned green. The plasma was burning through Kim's clothes.

"Shego.." Kim softly cried out with her eyes closed.

Shego's eyes widened and she cooled her hands of. She lied back down and held Kim closely. "Sorry Kimmie.." She softly coughed and sighed. "I should've let you turn it off.."

"Hmm." Kim mused and buried her head in Shego's hair.

"Don't hide from me.." Shego said softly. "Or at least not in my h.." Shego covered her hand and coughed again.

"I told you.. you would get sick."

"And I told you.. I don't care if I get sick.." Shego said softly. "Get out of my hair.." Shego whispered.

Kim sighed and laid her head upon Shego's chest. "Better?"

"Much." Shego smirked.

"Morning mom." Miley leaned over Shego and Kim. "Ooh.. how did you get that burn?"

"My fault." Shego mused.

"Mother!" Miley crossed her arms. "Here..take my bathrobe.. that shirt isn't going to survive much more."

Miley slowly took of her bathrobe and revealed her pajama's and then placed it on the sofa.

"I'll get the kitchen ready for breakfast." She said as she walked away.

"You know.. we're lucky to have her as a daughter.. or else we'd be spending all day in the kitchen.." Shego said.

"And what about Kasy and Ann? I mean they exist as well." Kim said as she put on the bathrobe.

"They are spoiled." Shego said.

"So are you?"

"ME?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

"You get desert every day.. and what do you do?"

"Save the world!" Shego smirked.

"Which you can't do now because you're sick."

"Who is keeping me home?" Shego raised her eyebrow. "You?"

"Yes.. but I'm not alone." Kim said with a smile. "Miley will help me keep you here."

The phone rang and Kim answered. "Hello?"

"Mom.. when's dad coming to fetch us?"

"After breakfast."

"You didn't have breakfast yet?"

"No.."

"Mooom."

"Ann.. don't be so spoiled." Kim said. "I'll send your father out after breakfast, alright."

"Fine.."

"Bye, sweetie." Kim said and she hung up the phone.

"I thought you said I couldn't go out?" Shego asked with a smirk.

"It's just fetching the kids from their grandmother.." Kim got up and then walked to the kitchen. "Who else should go and fetch them?"

Miley raised her eyebrow and looked at them. "Fetch whom?"

"Your sisters. Your mother says that I'm too sick to go out fighting crime.. but now that I say that I'm too sick to go out and fetch your sisters.."

"I can go."

Kim blinked her eyes as she took the milk out of the refrigerator. She looked as Charlotte walked in the room.

"I have my driver's license." Charlotte said with a smile.

Miley smiled as she looked at Charlotte. She was wearing her clothes and it made Miley blush a bit.

"It seems you two had a good night."

Miley's eyes widened and she looked at Shego.

"We just slept.." Miley said with a blush.

"Then why are you blushing?"

Shego smirked as Miley turned even brighter red.

"See?" Shego smirked as she poked Miley's cheek.

"Breakfast is ready." Miley said with a smile. She turned to Shego. "You just concentrate on getting better." Miley grinned as she looked at her mother.

"Got that from her, I tell you." Shego said as she pointed at Kim.

"Cool down, mom."

Shego chuckled softly.

After breakfast

"We'll be back soon." Miley said with a smile.

"Stay safe." Kim said.

Miley smiled as she looked at her and then walked to the garage.

"Those two get along very well, don't you think?" Shego said with a smirk.

"Where are you going at, Shego?" Kim asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just.. that they get along well." She smirked brighter.

Kim looked at Shego and shook her head. "What are you saying?"

Shego smirked. "I think something happened between them."

"Oh?"

"Didn't you Miles blushing when Charlotte came into the room?"

Kim opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

"Told you." Shego smirked. She got up and put her plate away. She took Kim's hand and smiled. "Let's go shower."

Kim smiled and got up. She didn't say anything more as they went up to the bathroom.

"You know.." Shego said as they were under the shower.

"Hmm?" Kim mused as she washed her hair.

"The girls know about their powers.." Shego said.

"Ah.." Kim said softly. "Good. They should know what would happen."

"I know." Shego said with a smile and she gently went through Kim's hair. "But.."

"But?" Kim frowned a bit.

"Miley.."

"Is something wrong with her?"

"Let me finish." Shego said with a sigh.

"Sorry.."

"She knows about seven years ago.."

Kim's eyes widened and she turned around.

"What?! Did you tell her?"

"No.. I didn't! I was going to explain it to her.. But then she said that she already knew about it." Shego frowned now as well.

"But.. How is that possible.. I mean how could she have found out?" Kim looked at the ground and sighed.

Shego placed her hand on Kim's cheek. "It'll be alright."

"I wanted to tell them when they were older.." Kim said softly.

"I know.." Shego whispered. "Kasy and Ann don't know though."

Kim rested her head upon Shego's shoulder and let out another sigh.

"Kimmie.."

Kim slowly shook her head. "We'll tell them when Charlotte is out."

Shego sighed softly and placed her hand on the back of Kim's head.

Later .. When everyone was back home.

"I'll just go upstairs for a moment to get something, alright?" Miley said as she ran up the stairs. She frowned when she heard Shego's communicator going off.

She looked over her shoulder and then slowly walked into her mother's bedroom.

She saw the communicator lying on the bed and she slowly took it. She accepted the call and looked at the window.

"Sheg.." Wade's eyes widened a bit. "Miley.."

"Wade."

"Is your mother there?"

"They are both sick." Miley said.

".." Wade sighed. "There has happened something.. and I need your mother to fix it."

"They are not going out."

"They need to save the world."

"No!" Miley said in a rough tone. It took her a while to say it but then. "Let me handle it."

".." Wade hesitated. "Alright."

Miley's eyes widened a bit and then she smiled. "What do I have to do?"

"There will be someone outside coming to pick you up in ten minutes." Wade said. "Get some other clothes on."

"O..k.." Miley frowned and then she turned off the phone. She got to her room and undressed. She put on tight, yet comfortable clothes on. She got back down. "Mom emergency! I have to go.. ok?"

"Fine! Be safe!" Shego shouted.

"Shego.. she needs to hear it as well."

"She already knows, remember?" Shego said.

Kim sighed. "I guess you're right."

"What does Miley know already?" Ann asked.

Kasy just looked at them and crossed her arms.

"Sit down girls." Shego said.

"I prefer standing." Kasy said.

"Kasy, do as your mother says."

Kasy sighed and sat down next to Ann.

"Girls.."

"There's something you should know.. That we wanted to let you know it when you were older.."

"But since Miley knows.. we think that it would only be fair if you'd know as well." Kim softly said.

"You.." Shego looked at Kim and sighed softly. I can't say it

"Seven years ago.. I was shot by our foe with a beam.. And that beam made me pregnant."

Kasy frowned and Ann answered.

"Seven years ago? But.. We.. we're fifteen."

"It was the beam that made it all go faster." Shego said softly.

"So… That's why on every birthday.. the so called missing candles.. were just.. tricks?"

"No not tricks, Kasy." Kim said softly.

"What then? Why didn't you tell us before?"

Shego sighed and looked at them. "You sound like hungry cubs that want meat."

Shego said. "We didn't tell you before because we weren't ready then."

Kasy bolded her hand a bit and looked away.

"Kasy.. calm down."

"I am calm." Kasy said.

"No you're not." Shego said. "Look at your hands, sweetie."

Kasy frowned and looked at her hands. "Not again.." Kasy whispered.

"Again?" Kim asked. "This happened before?"

"At your mother's house." Shego said softly. She slowly got up and walked away.

"Shego?" Kim got up as well and followed her. "Why didn't you tell me? Shego…"She looked as Shego walked outside. "Put on your jacket, Shego.." Kim said and took it in her hands and followed her outside.

Shego's hands were glowing. Kim frowned as she looked at her.

"They are so spoiled, Kim!" Shego said and she turned around.

"Shego.. they just need to learn how to live with it all.. I'm certain this is a rather big shock for them." Kim said.

Shego sighed and looked at her. "How can you be so calm when they act like this."

Kim slowly walked to Shego and smiled. "Because I am always calm, Shego..Calm down.." She said softly.

Shego met out several sighs as she walked towards Kim and she could feel her warmth. "Kimmie.."

Kim placed her hand upon Shego's cheek and pressed a kiss against her lips.

--------------------------------------

"Duck!

Miley dropped herself on the ground and then rolled away. "How does mother do this?"

'You didn't happen to learn any fighting techniques.. did you?"

"No!" Miley got back up and blocked one of the monkeys that were surrounding her attack. "Just tell me what to do!"

"Get that amulet. And protect it… I'll make sure there's a ride home for you waiting outside."

"Fine!" Miley kicked away several of the monkeys and then she ran towards an amulet that was on a large rock. She jumped and took it quickly.

Suddenly a loud screeching came to her ears.

"Ah.." Miley shut one of her eyes tightly and looked up seeing something that looked like a huge axe. Her eyes widened and jumped away. "Booby trap!"

"Are you alright?"

Miley took a deep breath and looked around. "I.. I'm fine."

"Miley watch.."

A dart hit Miley's arm and Miley bit her lip.

"Miley are you alright?"

"Y..Yeah.." Miley said. "I'll just get myself outside.. you get a ride there."

Wade didn't reply. Miley just looked at the monkey's running away. "Heh?" She turned around and saw another axe falling down. "Not again.." She dodged and then ran towards the entrance.

"Over here!"

Miley ran towards a jeep where a man, who was rather well built, waited for her. "Get going!"

The man drove off when Miley jumped in the car.

--------------------------------

"When is she coming home?"

"I don't know.." Kim said as she looked at Shego. "Try her mobile?"

Shego looked at Kim and widened her eyes. "Right! She gave me her number."

Kim smiled but let out a soft sigh. She almost laughed when she looked at Shego.

Shego then called Miley.

"Hello?"

"Miley.. Hey." Shego said with a smile.

"Mom..hi.."

"Where are you? Are you coming home?"

"Yeah.. I'm almost in front of the house.."

"Ah.. Alright." Shego said. She smiled and looked at Kim.

"Is something wrong, mother?"

"Oh.. no.. no.." Shego murmured.

"Well I'd better hang up.. I'm in front of the house now.."

"Right.." Shego said. A minute later she hung up the phone and the door opened.

"Tada." Miley said with a chuckle.

Kim smiled and Shego did the same.

"So.. how was you evening?"

"Oh.. it was alright." Miley said with a gentle smile. "But you know.. I'm a bit tired.. Is it ok if I just go upstairs?"

"Well, sure." Kim said.

Shego smiled and nodded.

"Hey wait up, Miley."

Miley raised her eyebrow and looked as Kasy came towards her. "Show me your room first, I'm so curious!"

"Ah..Sure." Miley murmured. She felt like sighing but didn't. She walked over to Kim and placed a kiss on her cheek and then walked towards Shego.

"'Night" Shego said, placing a kiss on Miley's forehead.

"Night, mom.." Miley said. She walked upstairs with Kasy behind her.

She opened the door to her room and then walked inside, sitting down on her bed.

"Woah!" Kasy's eyes widened. "How did you get all that? Did mom buy this for you?"

"No.." Miley said and she fell backward. "I bought it myself."

"How did you get all the money?"

"Jobs."

"Oh? What kind?"

"Pet shop and something else." Kasy raised her eyebrow.

Miley slowly closed her eyes and let out a sigh. "I should go sleep."

"Right." Kasy said. "Can I stay, for just a moment longer?"

"Ah.. erhm.. sure." Miley said as she slowly sat up.

"How was your weekend?"

"It was alright." Miley said. She slowly took of her t-shirt and took her pajamas.

"Hey… What's that?"

"Hm?" Miley raised her eyebrow and looked at her sister.

"The wound on your arm."

"O..Oh.. Right. I forgot it was there. That's nothing, really." Miley said with a smile.

Kasy raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Kase.." Miley turned towards her. "Please.. don't tell mom about it?"

"Heh? Oh no, no. You can't ask me to do that!" Kasy said. "You know that I'm bad at lying!"

Miley frowned and sighed. "I..I'll just tell them myself then."

"Tell them what?" A voice said.

Miley's eyes widened and her head shot up. "M..Mom.."

Kim raised her eyebrow and walked into the room. "What's going on?"

Miley frowned. "Nothing?"

Kim crossed her arms. "Tell me."

"I.." Miley turned her head to Kasy. "Can.. can you leave?"

Kasy let out a sigh and walked out of the room. Miley walked to the door and closed it. She turned around and looked at Kim.

"How did you get that scar, Miley?"

Miley sighed and looked at Kim. "Mom.. I really don't know how to say this.. but… Can you promise not to tell mom?"

Kim lowered her eyebrow. "Why, did something bad happen to you?"

"Well.. no really.. I" Miley looked at her. ".. kinda saved the world.."

Kim's eyes widened a bit as she looked at Miley.

"With Wade's help of course.."

"H-how did you get in touch with him?"

"Mom's mobile went off.. and I answered.. I told him that mom was sick.. and you were too."

Kim sighed softly and put her hand to her head.

"Alright then. I will not tell your mother. But when she's better you won't save the world anymore."

Miley frowned as she looked at Kim for a moment. "A..Alright."

Kim put her hand to her head for a moment and looked at Miley. "I know you're trying to do good.. But I don't want you to get hurt."

"But you did the same and I'm the same age like when you did!"

"Yes, but I had studied a lot of fighting techniques. And how do you know.." Kim shook her head. "Never mind."

Miley watched Kim turn around and she took her hand. "Mom.." She whispered.

Kim frowned as she heard her voice. "Don't be angry with me.. please." Kim slowly turned around and saw the look on her face.

Miley looked at Kim and saw her gentle smile.

"Of course I'm not angry." Kim said softly. She pulled Miley close to her and embraced her. "You should never think that I or your mother would be angry with you." Kim said in a gentle way. "We love you."

Miley let out a soft sighed and wrapped her arms around Kim's waist.

"You should head to bed now.. Since you were out that long."

Miley nodded and let go of her mother.

Kim smiled and pressed a kiss against Miley's cheek. "Good night sweet."

"Night, mom.."

Kim got out of the room and then made her way back downstairs.

"Mom."

Kim lifted her head and looked at Kasy. She walked towards her with a smile and looked at her.

"What happened to her? How did she get it?"

"What happened to who?"

Kim raised her eyebrow and looked at Shego. "Nothing to worry about, Shego really." Kim said with a smile.

Shego looked as Kasy let out a sigh. She crossed her arms and then turned her eyes back to Kim. "Tell me."

Kim shook her head. "I promised I wouldn't."

Shego let out a very soft growl and walked passed Kim. She took Shego's wrist in her hand and looked at her. "Shego… We need to talk."

"Later." Shego said and she pulled her wrist out of Kim's grasp and walked upstairs. She knocked on Miley's door. When she didn't get an answer she slowly opened the door.

"Hm?" Miley opened her eyes and lifted her head a bit. "..Mom?"

Shego let a soft sigh escape and then decided to close the door.

"Mom! Wait.." Miley sat up. She looked as the door opened again. Shego walked in the room and sat down on the edge of Miley's bed.

"What did you get that your sister is worried?"

"Ah." Miley exclaimed. "I.. just have a headache, really. She.. we never had it before.. And I just wanted to go to sleep. Mom said it would pass."

Shego put up a smile, but it wasn't a big one. "You know you can always tell me what's on your mind."

Miley nodded and smiled. "I know.. thank you, mom." Miley said and she pressed a soft kiss against Shego's cheek. She rested her head against Shego's shoulder for a while and yawned softly.

"Sorry, for waking you, Miles." Shego said softly as she ran her hand through Miley's hair. "Go back to sleep now."

"Hmm." Miley mused. She slowly laid back down and Shego tucked her back in.

"Night mommy.." Miley whispered.

Shego smiled and got up. She got out of the room and found Kim there.

"Well?"

"Alright, next time I'll just listen to you." Shego said as she lifted her hands. "I'll totally surrender."

Kim smiled and walked towards Shego. She slowly wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and rested her head upon Shego's chest.

"Let's go to bed."

Miley, Shego and Kim sat up with their eyes widened when they heard a loud scream.

"M..Mom!" They heard someone shout. Her voice was filled with sadness.

Miley threw her blankets off of her and got out of her room. She found Shego standing in Kasy and Ann's door opening and frowned.

"What's going on?"

Shego frowned and turned to look at Miley.

Miley frowned when she heard sobs coming out of the room. She ran towards the door opening and looked as she saw Kim on her knees with her head buried in her hands.

"Mom.." Miley looked a bit further and found Kasy there, crying as well. "What's.." Then she saw her.

Ann was lying on her bed. Her skin was very pale, her fingertips were totally white.

Miley walked passed Kim and Kasy and sat down on the bed. She touched Ann's hand and hesitated for a moment. She wanted to pull her hand back, because it was so cold. She placed her hand upon Ann's neck and felt if she could find a heartbeat. A sigh escaped her mouth and then bent a bit forward.

She got up and looked at Kim. She looked over at Shego and then walked passed Kim. She laid her hand on Shego's shoulder for a moment and pointed at Kim. She didn't have any words to say.

Shego frowned and then bent down next to Kim. She wrapped her arms around Kim and let her burry her head into her shoulder.

Miley looked at Kasy as she buried her head in her hands. She heard her soft sobs and watched her move towards her own bed and burry her head in her pillow. She walked to her room and took her mobile.

"Hello?"

"Hey.. Wade." Miley said softly.

"Hey Miley, is something wrong?"

"Uhm.. Well.. I.. Ann.. Ann passed away."

Miley listened as she heard Kim sob harder. She probably heard it.

" Oh no.." Wade mused. "How is everyone taking it?"

"..I.. I don't know." Miley frowned. "Can.. Can you perhaps call someone.. for.."

"I will.. Do you want me to call anyone else?"

".. P.. gran.."

"I'll give her a call.."

"Thanks.." Miley softly said. "..B..Bye.."

"My condolences, Miley." Wade said and with that Miley closed her mobile.

Miley buried her head in her hands and held her hair in her grasp. She bit her lip as she bent through her knees.

She actually didn't come along with Ann that much, but she didn't want her dead. She was still her sister.

"M..Miley?"

Miley let go of her hair and lifted her head. She turned around and saw Kasy standing there. She slowly got up and spread her arms.

Kasy sobbed as she walked towards Miley, who smiled gently. She buried her head into Miley's shoulder and let her wrap her arms around her.

".." Miley didn't say anything, she just let out a soft sigh and pressed a kiss against Kasy's temple. "I'm sorry, sis."

---------------------------------------

"Kimmie?"

Kim looked up as she heard Ann's voice. "M..mom.."

Ann bent down and wrapped her arms around Kim. "I'm sorry sweetheart."

Kim didn't say anything, she buried her head into her mother's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her to pull her closer.

"Excuse me." They heard several men say. They walked into the room with a stretcher.

"Honey.." Ann said. "We have to make room for these people."

Kim slowly looked up and watched them put Ann on the stretcher.

"H.. how did they.. who.."

"Miley called Wade and he arranged this. He called us as well." Ann placed her hand on Kim's shoulder as she helped her up.

Miley was standing across the hall. She still had Kasy wrapped up against her. She looked as Kim and Ann walked out of the room. She smiled gently, but sad as she saw Ann look at her.

Kasy looked up at Miley and frowned. "Why don't you cry?" She asked in a sad tone.

"I.. I can't.." Miley said as she let go of her.

Kasy frowned. "I don't understand.."

Shego walked up to Kasy and Miley and placed a hand on both of the girl's shoulders. "Perhaps you want to go to your mother, Kasy?"

Kasy turned and looked at her. She softly nodded and walked down the stairs.

Shego turned her full attention to Miley and placed her second hand upon her free shoulder.

"It's okay to cry.. Miley.. you don't have to be strong."

Tears touched Miley's eyes and she shook her head. "I do.."

Shego wrapped her arms around Miley and pulled her close. "No.."

Miley blinked away several tears and looked up. She didn't want to feel like this.

She just wanted to go on. She let her head rest upon Shego's shoulder for a moment until she let go of her.

Miley wiped of her tears and looked up at Shego. "Let's.. go downstairs, alright?"

Shego just nodded. Tears came rolling down her cheeks and Miley took her hand and then she walked downstairs while holding her mother's hand.

"Shego.."

Shego frowned more now and looked as her own mother came to her.

Kate wrapped her arms around Shego and Miley let go of Shego's hand. She took her jacket, put it on and walked outside. She let out a deep sigh and sat down, slowly she felt a cold coming through her clothes. She wrapped her arms around herself and stared at the snow.

"Thank you.. mother." Shego said softly.

"Your brothers are on their way over."

Shego nodded and thanked her mother again. She walked into the living room and found Kim there on the sofa. Kasy was lying on the couch, Ann beside her, stroking her hair. Shego sat down beside Kim and placed her hand upon her cheek.

Kim slowly lowered her head, trying to hide her face from her wife.

"Kimmie.." Shego said softly. She moved her hand under Kim's chin and moved her head so she could look into her eyes. Tears touched her eyes when Kim's eyes met her. Her eyes were red from crying there were still tears flowing over her cheeks.

As quick as she could she wrapped her arms around Kim and held her close.

Outside

"Hello?"

"Great news, Miley."

"Oh?"

"Mom getting better."

"That's great, Charlie…"Miley said softly.

"Are you alright? You sound a little down.."

"I… I don't know.." Miley whispered.

"Did something happen?"

"Ann.. Ann passed away." Miley laid her hand upon her head.

"Oh no.. W.." She wanted to ask what happened but didn't. "Do you want me to come over?

"..You don't have to.." Miley said softly.

"I'll come right now."

Miley wiped a few tears away that started rolling down her cheeks. "Thank you.."

She turned of her mobile and looked up to find four men standing before her.

"Miley?"

".." Miley nodded. "M..Mom's inside.."

Mego walked to Miley and sat down next to her. "How are you coping?"

Miley shrugged and looked away. "I'm fine."

"You shouldn't be sitting in the snow, you'll get sick." Hego said.

"I don't mind." Miley said. "Mom knows you're coming, so why don't you go see her?"

Mego let out a sigh and he placed his hand on Miley's shoulder for a moment. He gently squeezed it and then he got up as well. "Come on, let's go inside."

They walked inside and went straight to the living room. They saw Shego comforting Kim and then walked towards them.

"Hi, Shego.." Wego said softly. He gave her a comforting smile and placed a hand on her shoulder.

Mego walked towards Ann and sat down next to her. He placed his hand on Kasy's upper arm and gently stroked it. "Hey little Go."

"..Hi.. bigger Go." Kasy whispered. Her voice cracked and she didn't move.

Mego let out a soft sigh but smiled gently. "You wanna go for a walk?"

Kasy shrugged.

"Let's go then." He looked at Ann. "Would you like to come along, Mrs. Possible?"

Ann looked at Kasy for a moment longer and shook her head. "Perhaps I should check up on Miley."

"She's outside.."

Ann frowned.

"At the front door." Mego said.

Ann got to her feet and then walked to the front door. She saw Miley sitting in the snow. She opened the door and walked outside. "Miles?"

"M.." Miley looked up and frowned when she saw her grandmother stand before her. "Gran."

"Let's go inside, alright?"

Miley shook her head. She lowered her gaze as Ann bent through her knees.

"Miley." Ann said. She placed her hand upon Miley's cheek and looked at her. "Why are you sitting in the snow?"

Miley shrugged. "I felt like it." She looked up at Ann and tried to fight back the tears.

"Miley.." Her voice sounded soft. "It's alright to cry.."

Tears rolled down Miley's cheek and she shook her head. "I.. I don't want to.." She moved closer to Ann and buried her head.

"It's alright.." Ann said with a soothing voice. Miley started sobbing. "It's ok.."

Miley wrapped her arms around her grandmother as she tried to stop crying, but the tears kept coming.

"Miley.." She heard someone else say. But she didn't look up.

Ann looked at the girl that stood before her. "Miley.. I believe there's someone here for you."

Miley lifted her head and looked at the girl. She stood closer to her now and slowly bent through her knees.

"Miley.." She said again. "I'm sorry."

"Ch… Charlie.." Miley whispered.

Charlotte smiled gently and wrapped her arms around Miley. "I told you I'd come."

Miley let out a sigh and rested her head upon her shoulder.

"Perhaps now.. we should go inside?" Ann said.

"We should do as she says.." Charlotte said with a smile.

Miley sighed and looked at the ground for a moment. "Alright then."

Ann smiled and helped them both up. "You should get some dry clothes on."

Miley nodded and walked up the stairs. Charlotte came behind her and bumped against her when she suddenly stopped.

"Miley… what's wrong?" Charlotte walked further and watched her stare at Ann and Kasy's bedroom door. "Miley.." Charlotte took her hand and looked at her.

A week later

"Thank you for coming.."

Kim was in tears again and Shego held her close. She now nodded at everyone who passed her. Her voice was gone.

"Thank you for coming." Miley kept on saying that and she shook everyone's hand. She had a faint smile on her face.

That was it then. Everyone had passed her now.

"Mother.. Can we go home?" Miley asked.

"Go ahead and wait in the car." Shego said as she looked at her.

Miley nodded and then walked of.

Later that day

"Didn't you love her?"

Miley slapped Kasy on the cheek and looked at her. "I did love her! You were just closer to her.. Not me."

Kasy frowned as she looked at her. "Then why don't you cry?"

Miley shrugged and looked away.

"Why?"

"I DO NOT KNOW!" Miley shouted and blinked away several tears.

"What's going on here?" Kim and Shego came towards them.

"What happened to you?" Kim asked as she looked at Kasy's cheek.

Shego looked at Miley as she turned around and walked away.

"Miley?" Shego followed her. She took her wrist in her grasp and turned her around. "Did you hit her?"

"I did love Ann!" Miley cried.

"Of course you loved her.." Shego wrapped her arms around Miley and held her close.

Miley hid her face in Shego's shoulder and held her close.

"It's alright.." Shego ran her hand through Miley's hair. "Shh.."

Kim watched as Kasy ran off to her room and she walked to Shego and Miley. She placed her hand upon the back of Miley's head and looked at Shego.

"I'll go prepare dinner.." Kim said in a soft tone. When she took her hand off of Miley's head, Miley looked up.

"C..can I help?"

Kim smiled. "Of course you can."

Miley smiled faintly as she looked at Kim. Shego pressed a soft kiss against Miley's temple and a kiss on Kim's lips as she let go of Miley. "I'll go talk to Kasy.."

Miley walked towards the kitchen with Kim. She forced herself to keep the sigh for herself and lowered her gaze.

"Miley.." Kim slowly took Miley's hand in her own. She frowned as she looked at her. "What happened between you and Kasy?"

Miley frowned and turned her eyes towards Kim.

"She.. She asked me why I didn't cry. And.. I couldn't really give an answer.. And.." Miley frowned. "She said I didn't love Ann.. I.. kinda snapped.. and I hit her.." She blinked away several tears and buried her head in her free hand.

Kim frowned and she wrapped her arms around Miley. "It's ok.." She whispered.

Miley shook her head. "I shouldn't have.." She frowned and blinked away several tears.

"True." Kim said and then smiled faintly. "But she has no right to talk to you in that way.."

Miley tried to smile but that made more tears come.

Kim wiped away the tears and placed a kiss on Miley's forehead. She looked at her and brushed away a lock of hair that fell in front of Miley's eyes.

"We.. we should start cooking.." Miley said softly.

"Right." Kim smiled. "You're right."

Miley washed her hands and then started to cut the vegetables.

A while later her mobile went off.

"Hello?"

"It's Wade.. There's a hit on the site.. are you up for it?"

"Yeah sure.. be out in five minutes." Miley said as she looked at Kim. She closed her mobile and put it away. "She's still sick, so I have to.."

"You do not have to, not at this time.."

Miley nodded. "If that means I can help people.."

".." Kim let out a soft sigh and smiled. "Go on then.. I'll tell Shego you needed some fresh air." Kim said softly.

"Thanks.." Miley said. She placed a kiss upon Kim's cheek and then turned around.

Kim looked as she walked away. She sighed and turned back to her pots.

A while later

"Where's Miley?" Shego asked as she wrapped her arms around Kim's body. She rested her chin upon Kim's shoulder and looked as she cooked.

"She wanted some fresh air. So she went for a walk. It might take a while."

Shego softly sighed and held Kim closer. "Kasy felt sorry for acting like that.."

"Hm." Kim nodded.

"What's up?" Shego asked.

Kim shook her head.

"Red.." Kim shook her head again.

"Alright then.." Shego whispered. She slowly let go of Kim and turned around to walk away.

Kim took a hold of Shego's wrist and slowly held on to her body.

"Red?" Shego asked softly.

"I.. didn't want you to let go." Kim whispered softly. She rested her forehead against Shego's back and she held her close.

"Kimmie.." Shego took a hand of her belly and lifted it to her head. She gently placed a kiss against the back of the hand. She slowly took the second hand and turned around.

Kim looked up at Shego and frowned for a moment.

Shego gently placed her hand under Kim's cheek and smiled gently as she pressed a kiss on her forehead.

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego and laid her head upon Shego's chest. Kim blinked a tear away when she felt Shego running her hand through her hair.

Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and pressed another kiss against her forehead.

"I should continue on the meal." Kim said.

"I'll help." Shego said with a smile.

Kim looked up at Shego and placed her hand upon her cheek. "Thank you." She pulled her closer and kissed her tender.

"You're welcome.." Shego said and then she slowly let go of her.

-------------

"I guess that's it for today, right?" Miley asked.

"Yeah." Ron said. "How's Kim doing?"

"Hey look over there! Kim Possible!"

Miley's eyes widened and she looked at a few people coming to her.

"Erh.." Miley swallowed hard and frowned a bit.

"You saved the world again, miss Possible."

"Ah.. yes.." Miley faintly smiled.

"Can I have your autograph?"

"Ah.. erhm.. well my hand hurts. Give me your address and I'll send one to you." Miley said with a smile.

"Wow! Thanks Kim." The girl gave her a quick hug. "And by the way, love what you did with your hair."

"Ah..Thanks." Miley blushed a bit and then looked at Ron. "Take me home?"

"Of course."

Miley smiled gently. "I hope to see you around and please stay out of trouble?"

"Of course, Kim."

Miley waved and walked of. She got in the car an stretched her arms.

"Tired?"

"Hmm." Miley nodded. "A bit.." She said.

"Close your eyes and if you fall asleep I'll wake you up when we get at your place."

"Thanks.." She whispered softly and yawned. She slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Ron started the engine and drove to Kim's place. It didn't take too long, but long enough to get Miley into a deep sleep.

Ron took his mobile and looked at the time. 11.56 .

Damn.. Ron drove a little faster and then they reached Kim's house.

"Miley.." Ron gently shook her. "Wake up.."

"Hm?" Miley slowly rubbed her eyes and opened them. She looked outside and frowned. "There already?"

"It's late.. get going."

"..right.." Miley said. "Good night.." She said with a smile. She opened the door and stepped out of the car.

The door of the house opened and Miley looked as Shego stepped out of the house.

"Mother.." Miley said softly.

Shego walked towards Miley and wrapped an arm around her. "I missed you for dinner.."

"I.. went out for a walk.."

"Long walk then.."

"Yeah.. I.. don't know how I got there but I ended all the way at Ron's place.. and he took me home."

Shego smiled gently. "Did you eat?"

Miley raised her eyebrow a bit and shook her head. "I'm too tired.."

Shego let out a soft sigh and walked her inside. "You should eat a bit."

"Hmm.." Miley mused as she rubbed her eyes again.

Shego pressed a gentle kiss against Miley's forehead and walked her to the kitchen.

Miley sat down at the table and Shego put a plate that was full of meat and vegetables in the microwave. Miley slowly laid her head upon her arms and closed her eyes.

"Stay awake, Miley." Shego said softly.

"Hmm." Miley shrugged lightly and let out a soft sigh.

Shego looked as the plate heated up. The microwave gave a sound that it was finished. Shego opened it and slowly took the plate out. She walked up to the table and placed it down in front of Miley.

"Eat up."

Miley slowly lifted her head and opened her eyes. They immediately widened when she saw the amount of food that laid upon the plate.

"I don't have to eat all of it, right?" Miley asked as she looked at Shego.

Shego slowly sat down and shook her head. "Of course not.. but you'll have to eat enough."

"I'm tired.." Miley whined.

Shego sighed softly.

"One bite."

Miley took the fork in her hand and the knife in her other. She cut the meat and then took a bit and ate it. She also took a of every vegetable that was on her plate and ate it.

"Happy?"

"Of course." Shego smiled.

Miley wanted to push herself away from the table but then she heard her stomach growl. She started eating her meal and looked up when she saw Shego smiling down at her.

"Shego.. is she home?"

Shego looked up and looked as Kim walked in the kitchen.

"She's right here." Shego said with a smile.

"Good." Kim said as she looked at Miley. She walked over to Shego and sat down on her lap.

"How was dinner?" Miley asked as she looked at them.

"It was alright." Shego said softly. Kim laid her head on Shego's shoulder and nodded.

Miley smiled and returned to her meal. After a few minutes she finished and she put the plate in the sink.

"I'll go upstairs now.." Miley said softly.

"We'll join you." Shego said as Kim got of her lap.

"I didn't mean to stay out that long.." Miley said softly. She let out a yawn and blushed sheepishly.

"It's alright." Kim said with a smile. "As long as we know you're safe."

Shego nodded and walked up the stairs with Kim and Miley.

"I'll just.." Miley pointed at her room with her thumb.

"Of course." Shego said. She placed a kiss on Miley's forehead and walked to her room.

Kim smiled and caressed Miley's cheek with her thumb.

Miley looked into Kim's eyes and smiled. Slowly she got closer to her and hugged her.

"Sleep tight, Miley."

Miley nodded. "You too, mom.."

Kim smiled and pressed a kiss against Miley's forehead. She walked to her bedroom and closed the door as did Miley.

--------------------------------------------

Later that night

"Hmm?" Miley heard knocking on her door and she slowly opened her eyes. "What?"

"Can.. can I come in?"

Miley let out a soft sigh and got out of bed. She opened the door and saw Kasy before her.

"I.. I can't sleep.. can I.."

"Of course.." Miley whispered. She let Kasy walk in the room and she closed the door again. She crawled into bed and Kasy laid down beside her.

"I didn't want to wake mom.. well neither did I want to wake you.. I.."

"Kase.." Miley whispered. "Don't explain.." Miley said and she wrapped her arms around Kasy. "You don't have to."

Kasy laid her head upon Miley's shoulder and smiled gently. "I'm sorry for what happened before."

"Me too." Miley mused.

Kasy sighed softly and wrapped her arms around Miley's waist.

"Let's just get some rest, alright?"

"Fine.." Kasy whispered.

Miley smiled and rested her head against Kasy's.

"Thanks.." Kasy whispered.

"Welcome.." Miley whispered as she fell asleep again.

No questions asked about where she was. How late she was home or anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A few months later

"Shego.. Let Global Justice find someone else to take care of it.." Kim said as she cleaned Shego's wounds. "I don't want you coming home like this."

Shego looked at Kim and sighed. "It gives me time to discharge.. my plasma that is.."

"Still..." Kim looked up as Miley walked in the room.

"Hm?" Shego looked over her shoulder. She smiled as she saw Miley walking in.

"What happened to you?" Miley asked with a raised eyebrow. "Got attacked by monkeys?"

Shego's eyes widened, as did Kim's.

Miley raised her eyebrow a bit. "What?" Miley just turned her eyes towards Shego.

"She can do it." Shego said and she turned to Kim.

"No way." Kim said. "I will not endanger her life."

Miley frowned and looked at Kim. "Again.. you mean." She crossed her arms.

Now it was Shego's turn to frown.

"What?"

Kim's head shot up as she looked at Miley.

"What's going on between you."

Miley looked back at Shego and sighed. "I should've told you before."

"Oh?" Shego raised her eyebrow. "What then?"

"I.."

"Miley.." Kim mused.

"She has the right to know!" Miley said.

Kim just sighed and looked down at Shego's wounds.

"I.. I've been fighting crime for a while now.." Shego's eyes widened as she looked at Kim.

"You have what?" Shego asked with a frown on her face.

"Please mom.."

"And you knew this, Kim?"

Kim nodded. It was best to be fully honest with Shego. She never called Kim 'Kim' unless she was angry.

Miley sat down next to Shego and looked at her.

"I started before she knew about it."

Shego turned to Miley and sighed. She put her hand to her head.

"Please mom.. Mom started it when she was my age too.."

"You're different!" Shego shouted. She placed her hand upon her mouth and lowered her gaze.

"What do you mean? In what way am I different?" Miley frowned. She bent forward so she could look into her mother's eyes. "Is it only me?"

Shego frowned and looked into Shego's eyes. Tears touched her eyes and she looked away from Miley.

"Mom.." Miley whispered.

Shego shook her head.

"Kasy too?" Miley frowned as she thought back of what happened with Ann.

"I just.." Shego blinked away her tears.

Miley looked at Kim for a moment and sighed.

"..I don't want the same to happen to you.." Shego whispered. She was referring to Ann.

"Oh, mom.." Miley took Shego's hands in her own. "Please.. I.. really.." She sighed softly as she saw Shego looking at her again. "It won't happen, really.."

Shego placed her hand upon Miley's cheek and she smiled gently.

Miley slowly wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and pulled her into a hug. She felt her mother's arms around her waist and frowned a bit. It felt weird, seeing Shego so.. upset.

She looked at Kim and gently smiled.

"I'll.. I'll leave you two alone so you can talk.." Miley said softly. She smiled as she looked at Shego. She let go of her and got up.

Kim slowly sat down next to Shego and gently took her hands in her own.

"I.. I don't really want her to.."

"I know, Shego.. But if she likes to do it? If she really wants to.. don't we have to give it to her?"

Shego sighed and nodded.

"Shego.." Kim said softly. "She's as careful as it gets.."

Shego laid her head upon Kim's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her.

Kim pressed a soft kiss against Shego's forehead and she let out a soft sigh.

"Mom!"

Shego shot up and looked as Miley ran in the room with Kasy.

"There's been a major hit on the site. And I really mean major.."

Ding Dong.

Miley let go of Kasy and ran to the door. She opened the door and looked at Wade.

"Come in.."

Wade nodded and walked to the living room.

"It's time for a family mission." Wade said.

Miley raised her eyebrow and looked at Kasy for a moment.

"What?" Kasy asked. "What do you mean?"

"Family mission." Shego said. "Alright." She sighed.

"What? No it's not alright."

"You... mean fight?" Kasy asked. "I can't fight.."

Miley sighed softly and she looked at Kim. "Kasy.. Come." She took her hand and walked outside with her.

"It's easy.. really." She bolded her hands and lit her plasma.

Kasy frowned as she looked at her sister.

"This is a special weapon.. and both of us can use this as advantage.." Miley said. She shook her hand and the plasma faded away. "You try."

Kasy frowned and she bolded her hand as well. She concentrated a bit of anger in her hands and gasped when her hand lit up.

"Well.. you did it." Miley said with a smile. "Do you know how to defend yourself?"

"Not really.."

"Try and stop these attacks alright?" Kasy nodded.

Miley bolded her fist and attacked Kasy. Kasy stopped a few attacks yet more came through to her.

"You can stop some.. and I really hope you can take this for a while.." Miley said. "Just stay by my side." Miley smiled gently.

"Right." Kasy smiled. They walked back inside and looked at Kim, Shego and Wade.

"We're ready." Miley said softly.

"Let's get going then."

"I'm in Wade's car." Miley said with a grin. "You should stay with mom in the car.. They can give you a few more tips." Miley whispered to Kasy.

Kasy nodded and walked along with Shego and Kim.

Shego looked as Miley walked outside with Wade and she let out a soft sigh.

"Mom?"

"Hm?" Shego raised her eyebrow and turned to Kasy.

"She'll be fine." Kasy said with a smile.

"I know.." Shego said softly. "I know.." She whispered to herself and she stepped into the car.

In the whole hour that they were riding, Shego played with her plasma. Big fire, small fire, big fire, small fire,..

"Shego.."

Shego didn't answer.

"Shego.."

Again she remained silent.

"Firefly."

"What?" Shego's eyes turned to Kim.

"What's wrong?"

"I.. I just have a bad feeling about this.." Shego said softly. She looked at Kim and smiled gently.

"It'll be fine.. The si..Five of us will do great." Kim said softly.

Kasy got in the car and looked outside, she too started playing with her plasma. She frowned a bit and she opened the window of the car and shook her hand.

They heard a loud squealing of a dog and Kasy looked outside. "Oops.."

"What happened?"

"I.. I almost hit a dog?" Kasy said with a soft chuckle. She sank down on her seat and looked at her hands. She slowly closed the window and looked as Shego turned herself over her seat.

"Having fun with your plasma?"

"F..Fun?"

Shego frowned a bit.

"Sort of?" Kasy said. "I can't really.. turn it off."

"Ah." Shego smiled. She stretched her hand out to Kasy. "Place yours upon mine."

Kasy looked at Shego and then at her hand. She put up a faint smile and gently placed her hand upon that of Shego's.

"You can feel this." Shego said as she lit her hand and that of Kasy. "Now it's turned on." She said and she looked at Kasy not.

Her plasma was different that Shego's plasma, it was black.

"And now.. Try." Shego said. Kasy blinked her eyes as she looked at her hand. She stretched her hand and looked as it slowly turned off.

"Great." Shego said.

Kasy's eyes widened a bit and she looked at her hand.

"You did it, really." Shego said with a smile.

Kasy pulled back her hand and she slowly turned her hand on again. Then she did the same as she did before and the plasma faded away.

"Cool." Kasy said as she looked up at Shego. "Thanks mom."

Shego smirked and nodded. She turned back and then looked at Kim who was smiling.

"After this.. will it all be over? Or what?" Kasy asked.

"..I'm not sure, Kase." Kim said. "It could be."

"Ah." Kasy smiled. "Well, anyway.. after this.. Can I go learn karate?"

"Why would you?"

"If this ever would happen again.. I could help more than I will now."

Shego smiled. "Of course you can." She said as she looked at Kim again. "..right?"

Kim nodded. "Of course."

"Okay, Kim, turn right here."

"Alright." Kim said and she turned the wheel.

Kim smiled as she saw Miley waving with her hands.

"We need to hurry." Shego said.

"Right." Kim said. She stopped the car and turned to Kasy. "Get out, sweets."

Kasy nodded. She opened the door of the car and stepped out.

Miley walked to her and smiled. "How did it go?"

"Mom thought me how to light up." Kasy smiled. "Well.. actually to cool off.."

"That's great." Miley said with a smile. "Come let's get some gadgets.. and clothing.."

Kasy raised her eyebrow and shrugged. "Fine."

Miley laid her hand over Kasy's shoulder as they walked inside. "Wade they're here.. mom's parking the car I gu.."

"We're right here." Kim said with a smile. "Did you two get anything yet?"

"No.." Miley shook her head.

"Here." Shego walked over to them and gave them both a suit. "Put it on."

"Where?"

"Right here." Shego said softly. "There are no changing rooms here."

"Right.." Kasy murmured.

Miley slowly took off her clothes and put on the suit. "So.. ready then?"

"Hold up.." Kasy zipped her suit up. "Ready."

"Sure this suit can take the plasma?"

"Of course.."

"Alright then."

Kim smiled as she looked at Shego.

"Let's get going, right ladies?" Wade asked as he walked in the room. "Ron and Yori could use some back-up.."

"Right." Shego looked at Kim as she spoke and she walked over to Kasy and Miley, laying an arm over their shoulders.

"If something might.."

"Don't talk like that.." Miley hissed. "I don't want to hear it!"

"Miley.."

"Let's get going." Kim said and Miley walked over to her.

Shego sighed softly and looked at Kasy. "Just remember that your mother and I, we love you."

"Of course." Kasy said with a smile. "I love you two too." Kasy gave Shego a hug as she looked at her.

"You know.. We're sort of in advantage.."

"Oh?" Kim raised her eyebrow.

"Some girls they saw me a few months ago.. and they thought that I was you.." Miley said. "What if they don't know whose who?"

Kim smirked. "We'll.." She blinked her eyes and looked at Miley. "You're right!" She turned around and walked towards the door, bumping against Shego.

"Miley's right!"

"About what?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

"They don't know the age of the girls.. They must think that they.."

"Are still seven years old." Shego gasped.

Kim nodded and turned around. She wrapped her arms around Miley and pressed a kiss against her head. "I'm proud of you."

"I know.. but we should get going."

"Right." Shego said. She looked as Miley turned and walked off. She frowned a bit and then shook her head.

"Mom.. Are you ready?" Kasy asked.

"Yeah, yeah.." Shego whispered. They walked towards Wade, who stood next to a door.

"Behind this door.."

"..are the bad guys, we know that.. just let us in."

"Shego.. cool down.." Kim said.

"Just.. be prepared.." Wade said softly. He pushed the button and opened the door.

Kim and Shego walked in the room.

"KP! Finally." Ron shouted as he fought of Monkeyfist.

"Kasy, you take Killagan."

"Uh, who?"

"The guy in the skirt." Miley said. "Watch out he has golf balls."

"What?" Kasy raised her eyebrow.

"Really.. they explode. I'll take Electronique." Miley said as she stepped into the room.

"Miles.. Watch out!"

Miley dodged an attack of Killagan and looked at him. She ran off to Electronique and hit her in the face. Kim fought Drakken and DNAmy.

Shego took a larger figure. Warmonga.

"What are you doing back?" Shego snarled. "Wasn't it clear last time?"

"Warmonga fight for great blue one again!"

Shego raised her eyebrow and lit her hands. "Fine. Just stay off my girls, will you?" She smirked.

Wargmonga took out her blaster and aimed for Shego, who jumped away. Warmonga looked for a new target and found one. She shot her blaster and her target cried out the pain.

"Aagh!"

Shego frowned. She saw a red haired figure fall to the ground. "K.. Kimmie?"

"What, Shego? Can't you see I'm busy?" Kim said as she hit Drakken in his face.

Shego's eyes widened. She looked at the figure which was lying on the ground next to Electronique.

"M..Miley!" Shego cried out. She turned her head and glared at Warmonga. "Monster!" She shouted and attacked her.

"Heehee!" A girl laughed. "Green lady nothing compared to this."

A beam hit Shego and she growled louder. "KIM POSSIBLE!"

Kim frowned and she looked at Shego who came towards her with her plasma.

The girl dropped the machine and stepped on it. "Oops.. my bad?"

Kim frowned and stopped Shego's attacks.

"Wade!"

Kim cried out. "WADE!"

A moment later Shego was hit by a blaster's shot.

Kim fell upon the ground when Shego fell upon her.

"Mom!" Kasy cried out. "It's.. It's Miley!"

"No.." Kim shook her head. "NO!"

Months later

"Miley.. please.. I don't know if you can hear me.." Kasy whispered. "I don't want to loose you.."

Kim placed her hand upon Kasy's shoulder and looked at Shego who was lying in the bed next to Miley.

"Grr.." Shego started growling.

Kim looked at her and sighed. She slowly walked over to her and placed her hand upon Shego's cheek.

Shego slowly opened her eyes and looked at Kim. "Pumpkin." Shego raised her eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

Kim sighed as she looked at Shego.

"I love you, Shego."

Shego laughed and looked at Kim. "What? You're serious?"

"Mom!" Kasy almost shouted as she saw Shego. She wanted to wrap her hands around her, but saw the tension between her and Kim.

"Who?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

Kasy shook her head. She slowly turned around and looked at Kim who was in tears. "Mom.." She whispered softly. She wrapped her arms around her and sighed.

"Well look who we have here."

Kim looked up and saw Wade stand in front of them.

"Wade." Kim said softly.

"I got you a little present, Kim."

"Oh?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I got your own attitudinator.. You know.. the beam that odd girl hit Shego with?"

"Right.."

Kim looked at Shego and sighed.

"What's wrong, princess, cat got your tongue?"

Kim shook her head. She slowly walked to Shego and placed her hand upon her cheek again. "No.." She whispered. She bent towards Shego and whispered into her ear. "... you got my heart."

Shego frowned as she looked up at Kim.

"Why are you nice to me?" Shego asked.

Kim took the attitudinator from Wade and looked at Shego.

"No.. mom.." Kasy said softly. "Can I just have a few minutes with her?"

Kasy looked at Shego and sighed softly. She slowly walked to her and looked at Kim. "Please.."

"Alright." Kim said softly. "Come on, Wade.."

Kasy swallowed hard as she turned her gaze back to Shego.

"D..Don't get upset already..okay?"

"Whatever.." Shego said. She felt like looking away, but she didn't.

"You're.. my mother.. as you are her mother.." Kasy said as she pointed to Miley who was lying in the bed next to Shego.

"What happened to her?"

"Attacked.. by this woman.. what was her name again? Elec.."

"Electronique?"

"Yes, that's the one. Oh.. well that was the one she was fighting.." Kasy sighed.

"Well, you got any proof that I'm your mother?"

Kasy frowned and nodded. "Yeah.. but well Miley.." Kasy pointed at Miley for a moment. "She's better at it.."

Shego nodded.

Kasy slowly bolded her hand and looked at it. Her hand lit up and she lifted it higher so Shego could see it.

"Mom.. mom got hit by a beam.. and your DNA was added into it.. Drakken worked together with DNAmy.."

Shego sighed. She placed her hand upon her head and looked at Kasy.

"Tell Kim.."

"Your wife."

Shego frowned. "..Wife?"

Kasy nodded gently.

"Tell her.. That.. that she can .. well use the attitudinator on me.. Whatever that changes.."

Kasy smiled and quickly wrapped her arms around Shego. "Thanks mom.."

Shego faintly smiled when Kasy wrapped her arms around her.

Kasy let go of Shego and got Kim. She used the attitudinator on Shego and she totally changed.

"Kimmie.. I'm sorry.." Shego whispered. "I didn't mean it.. I.. I.."

Kim quickly wrapped her arms around Shego's body and shook her head. "It's alright.. really.."

Shego shook her head.

"I'm sorry, miss Possible.. It is better to leave miss Go alone for a while."

Kim sighed and pressed a gentle kiss against Shego's lips.

"See you later.." Shego whispered. She pushed herself up when they left the room and her eyes wandered off to Miley's body.

She slowly tried to get out of bed and walk to her bed. She ran her hand through Miley's hair and smiled gently, blinking a tear away.

"Hmn.." Miley frowned. Sweat ran down her forehead, that Shego gently wiped away.

"Easy, child.." Shego mused. "Easy..Mom's here.." She whispered.

Miley's hand lit up with plasma and Shego held on to her hand. "Easy.." She slowly cooled the plasma down and ran her hand through Miley's hair.

"M.." Miley slowly opened her eyes for a moment. She frowned deeply as she saw a figure in front of her. She started shivering and shaking her head. "Don't hurt me.."

"No.. no.." Shego whispered. "It's me Miley.. it's.. it's.. dad.."

That seemed to calm her down. Miley slowly took Shego's hand in her own and closed her eyes again.

Two weeks later

"Mom.." Miley whispered. "Don't let them.."

"Hey.. hey.." Shego whispered. She gently went over Miley's cheek and smiled. "I won't let them harm you.. I promise.." She said softly.

Miley sighed deeply and slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey.."

"..hi.." Miley whispered.

"How are you feeling?" Shego asked.

Miley gently shrugged. "I'm not sure.." She said softly and blinked a tear away.

"Hey.." Shego smiled gently. She pressed a kiss against Miley's forehead and caressed her cheek.

"...you?" Miley whispered.

"I'm good if you are.."

Miley shrugged again. "I wanna go home.." She said in a whining tone. "I don't like it here.."

Shego frowned a bit. "Just a while longer.. and then you won't remember anything of this hospital.."

Miley forced a smile as she looked at Shego.

"Close your eyes, sweetheart.. Rest a bit more." Shego said.

Miley shook her head. "How did it turn out?"

"Hm?"

"The fight?"

"Ah.. I would.."

"Good guys won, of course."

"Heh?" Miley frowned as she heard a different voice. "Who.."

"Kasy.." Shego said softly.

Kasy walked towards Miley's bed and gave her a bear. "Here."

"Thank you.." Miley said with a smile. "I love it." She said as she wrapped her arms around it. "Oh that scent, did you know that I liked the smell of orchids?"

"I'm your sister, silly."

"Ah, really?" Miley exclaimed.

Kasy frowned as she looked at Shego. "What happened to her?"

"Nothing.. or not that I know of."

"Is mom here?" Miley asked.

"Of course I am." Kim said. "I was just talking to some of your doctors."

Kim slowly walked towards Miley and smiled. "Hi, sweetie."

"Hi.." Miley gently smiled.

Shego felt Miley take her hand and she looked at her for a moment.

"How have you been."

"Same as mom." Miley said with a gentle smile.

Shego sighed yet smiled when she turned back to face Kim.

"So what did the doctor say?" Shego asked.

"Well, both of you can leave the hospital in a few days. As long as your health is good."

Shego nodded and smiled. "Alright." She turned to Miley and smirked. "We can do that, can't we?"

"Of course." Miley said. She smiled gently and then rubbed her eyes.

"Oh.. her drugs are kicking in.." Shego whispered. "Perhaps.. you should go.. and come back later."

Kim nodded gently and placed a kiss on Miley's forehead.

"See you, sis.." Kasy said en she gently squeezed Miley's hand.

"Hmm." Miley mused with a smile. She slowly laid down on the bed and looked as they walked away.

Miley looked at Shego and softly yawned.

"Close your eyes sweetie." Shego mused and Miley did so. It didn't take too long before she was asleep.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back home

"Mom.. is there anything else that I can do for Miley?"

Kim shook her head. "No sweetheart, you did great." Kim smiled.

Kasy smiled and walked over to Kim to give her a hug. "I'll be happy when they're home again."

"So will I.." Kim whispered. She let out a soft sigh.

"Mom." Kasy pulled back from the hug. "What would you say about seeing a movie?" Kasy smiled.

"Sure." Kim smiled back. "You can choose then." Kim said.

"Can you.. maybe make some popcorn then?" Kasy blushed a bit.

Kim chuckled. "I don't see why not." Kasy smiled, turned around and walked into the living room.

Kim turned around and took a pot, she added some oil, and some maize to it. Then she put the pot on a low fire and put the lid on it.

She took a bowl, big enough for the amount of popcorn and put it next to the pot.

Later

"Mom? Did the doctors say anything else about Miley?" Kasy asked as she looked at Kim.

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart." Kim whispered. She looked at Kasy and smiled gently. "I'm sure her memory will restore as soon as she's home."

Kasy let out a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Come here.." Kim said as she gave her a soft pull.

Kasy wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and rested her head upon her shoulder.

Several days later

"You're fired.."

Miley frowned a bit.

"..from the hospital." Kasy whispered to her. "Means you can come home."

Miley smiled as she looked at Kasy. "Cool."

"And you know.. I don't know how you can keep up two jobs and school, plus cheer leading.."

"Heh?" Miley raised her eyebrow. "Who? Me?"

"Uhu." Kasy nodded. "You're a busy bee."

Miley chuckled softly. "If you say so, then I'll believe you."

Kasy smiled as she turned to Kim and Shego.

"Let's go then, shall we?"

"Yeah." Miley said.

They went out of the hospital and got in the car. Shego's communicator went of and she raised her eyebrow for a moment.

"Hello?"

"Hi.. It's me, Charlotte.. Is.. Is Miley there?"

"Yes, but I can't give her to you. It's possible that she doesn't remember you, just yet."

"Ah.. I see.."

"Is there a reason you called?"

"Well, umh yeah.. My.. my mother.."

"How is she fairing?"

"She.." Charlotte sniffled."She passed away.."

Shego's eyes widened.

"I.. I'm sorry.."

"Thank you.." She whispered.

"You know what I'll do.. I'll tell her if she remembers anything.. But I'll say it to Kim, already.."

" I'd appreciate it.."

Shego smiled.

"I.. I should leave you.."

"Call whenever you feel like talking, alright?"

"Thanks.."

"You're welcome." Shego said softly.

"Bye.."

"Who was that?" Kim asked.

"Just a friend.."

"Oh?"

Miley looked outside and frowned.

"You alright, Miley?" Kasy asked.

"Hmm.." Miley mused. "It's.. just weird.."

"What is?"

"Being out of the hospital.."

"You'll get used of that again, Miles."

"Hm?" Miley raised her eyebrow as she looked at Shego.

"Ah.. sorry.. It's.. a habit."

"No, I like it." Miley said with a gentle smile.

A bit later they arrived at home and Miley went to sit on the sofa. Shego sat down next to her and let out a soft sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Miley asked as she stifled a soft yawn.

"Oh, no." Shego gently smiled. She looked at Miley and gently went through her hair. "Your last drugs are kicking in aren't they?"

"I guess.." Miley mused.

"Come here then.." Shego said softly and she opened her arms to her.

Miley gently rubbed her eyes as she looked at Shego. She smiled a bit and crawled towards her. She laid her head upon Shego's shoulder and slowly closed her eyes.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart."

"Hmm.." Miley mused and she drifted asleep.

With Miley in her arms Shego felt tired as well, it felt good being home again and holding her daughter close to her.

She too closed her eyes and rested her head upon Miley's head.

Both slept for a few hours and woke up both at the same time.

Miley started rubbing her eyes again and she looked around the room, yet feeling Shego's head upon hers.

"Hm?" Shego slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry.." Miley whispered. "I didn't mean to.."

"It's alright." Shego said before Miley could finish her sentence.

Miley let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes again for a while.

"That came from deep, didn't it?"

Miley softly chuckled. "I'm still a bit tired."

"Well you can always go to sleep earlier tonight." Shego said softly.

"Hmm." Miley nodded. A moment later she pushed herself away from Shego and slowly sat up straight.

"Awake already?"

"Hm?" Miley turned around and saw Kim stand there. She smiled gently and nodded.

"I thought you'd sleep longer."

Miley smiled but shrugged. "I'll go to the kitchen and eat something."

"Alright." Shego said. Miley got up and Kim sat down next to Shego.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Hmm.." Shego mused softly. "A bit.. But I'd rather sleep a bit more."

"Lie down then, Shego.." Kim said as she got up again. Shego lied down on the sofa and looked at Kim.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Come and rest with me.." Shego whispered. "Please?"

Kim sat down next to Shego and smiled. "For you, Shego, anything." She said with a smile.

Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and pulled her closer.

"I've missed you there.." Shego said softly.

Kim gently placed kisses on Shego's neck and then looked at her. "And I've missed you here at home." Kim said softly. "But it's all over, now.."

Shego frowned for a moment, yet smiled. "No more fighting?"

Kim nodded. "No more fighting."

"Good." Shego mused and she pulled Kim into a kiss.

Miley walked back into the room and sat down on the sofa, with a bowl of cornflakes. She looked away from Kim and Shego, not minding what they were doing.

Kim lifted her head and looked as Miley sat there.

"Miles is everything alright?"

"Hm?" Miley turned her head and looked at Kim lying against Shego. She nodded when she looked at Shego. "Should I leave you two?"

"No you can stay." Kim said with a smile.

Miley smiled and took a bite from the cornflakes.

"You can turn the television on, if you want."

Miley just shook her head.

"Is something wrong?"

Miley shook her head. She was very quiet. When she was finished she put the bowl on the table and looked at the series of pictures that hung up on the wall.

She laid her head against the sofa and let out a soft sigh.

Shego looked at Miley and let out a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked softly.

"Hm? Nothing.. just a thought.."

"Well stop thinking and sleep." Kim mused.

Shego nodded and then slowly closed her eyes.

Miley wrapped her arms around herself and blinked away a tear. Something's missing.. She felt so alone, even when she wasn't. She was home again, as she wanted, yet she felt alone.

She too fell asleep, yet it took her a bit longer.

---------------------------

Next morning

"Hm?" Miley slowly opened her eyes and saw a blanket lying upon her. She sat up and looked around in the room.

"You fell asleep yesterday." She heard Kasy say.

"Ah.." Miley mused. "And I didn't wake up before that?"

"No." Kasy said. "I thought you had left, just like Ann."

Miley turned around and frowned.

"Who?"

Kasy's eyes widened. Tears touched them and she frowned. "Who? WHO?!?"

Tears touched Miley's eyes also, because she didn't know why Kasy was shouting at her.

"What's going on here?"

Miley looked at Kim and then back at Kasy.

"Why doesn't she remember?" Kasy asked. "Why can't she remember what happened?"

"Kasy.."

Miley watched Kim interact with Kasy and watched them leave. She turned around and bent forward, holding onto her head as she started shivering. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she didn't know why. Suddenly she felt strong arms holding on to her that pulled her to a warm body.

A hand behind her head that lead her head to a shoulder. It was Shego, she was there for her. Miley let go of her head and tried burying her head deeper into Shego's shoulder.

"Shh.." Shego cooed. "It's alright."

Miley shook her head. It was not alright. She didn't remember that much of her family. She calmed down a little bit when she felt Shego's lips against her forehead.

"I'm here, sweetheart.." Shego whispered. It was the same that she said to her when they were both still in the hospital. It was what calmed her down.

Miley tightly shut her eyes as she was in Shego's embrace. "Why can't I remember?" She asked softly.

Shego let out a soft sigh and stared down at the blanket. "I don't know, Miley I really don't."

Shego gently went through Miley's hair and pressed another kiss against Miley's forehead.

"Shego?"

"Yes, Kimmie?"

"Where are.."

"Here, Kimmie." Shego lifted a hand and then placed it back on Miley's back.

Kim walked over to them and smiled gently. She bent down next to the sofa and placed her hand upon Miley's shoulder.

"Kasy's just worried."

"She.. She didn't sound worried." Miley mused. She sniffled softly and replaced her head, laying it up Shego's chest bone.

"Well.." Kim started.

"Leave it for a while, Kimmie." Shego said softly. "I'm sure it'll be alright between the two of them."

Miley placed her left hand upon Shego's shoulder and started playing with her hair.

"Enough.." Shego whispered in a rough tone. She took Miley's hand in her own and looked down at her.

Miley sighed softly and looked at Shego's hand. She pulled her arm back to her and placed Shego's hand on her cheek. She blinked a tear away when Shego started caressing her cheek with her thumb.

Kim slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. She walked towards the refrigerator and stared at a picture. Shego and her, when they got married. Miley, Kasy.. and Ann. They were so cute when they were young. Kim moved her hand up to the picture and placed her index finger upon Ann's cheek.

"Mom?"

Kim softly gasped and turned around. She looked at Kasy who stood before her.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I am not feeling too well.." She said softly. "Will you take me outside?"

"Can't yo…" Kim stopped herself from finishing her sentence and gently nodded. "Alright. I'll join you." Kim said. "Shego, Kasy and I are going for a walk."

"Hmm." Shego mused.

"See you later.." Miley softly whispered. Kim didn't hear it, because the door closed two minutes later.

"Miley.." Shego said softly. "Perhaps you should go dress yours.."

"Who was Ann?" Miley asked as she slowly lifted her head.

"She.." Shego let out a soft sigh. "She was your sister, Miley."

Miley frowned as she looked at Shego. "Sorry.."

Shego slowly shook her head. "It's alright, Miley, it is.."

"I feel so stupid.. because I can't remember a thing.."

"You don't have to feel stupid for that." Shego said. "It can happen to anyone."

Miley shrugged.

"Miley." Shego placed her hands on Miley's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "At first, I did not remember either.. But now I do, so don't fret about it."

Miley sighed and lowered her gaze again. "I should get dressed, no?"

"Go ahead." Shego said softly.

Miley slowly got up and walked away from Shego.

Shego went through her hair as she sat there. She still couldn't believe it. They were home, yet Miley still didn't recover any bit of her memory.

Shego.. No more fighting.

Shego put her hand to her head and sighed deeply. "No more fighting.." Shego whispered to herself.

-----------------

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat, Miley.." Kim said softly.

"I don't want to." Miley whispered. She laid her head upon her pillow and looked away.

"M.."

"Can't I just have some time for myself? I want to think.."

Kim sighed and nodded. "Fine. Come down when you're hungry."

"Hm." Miley mused. She saw Kim get up in the corner of her eyes and then sighed softly.

Kim walked downstairs and saw Shego sitting on the sofa, Kasy lying against her.

"Will she eat?"

"No."

Shego sighed and put her hand to her head.

"Don't worry, Shego.. I'm sure she'll come down as soon as she's hungry."

"I hope so." Shego mused. She gently went through Kasy's hair as she looked at Kim for a moment.

"Perhaps we should.."

"No." Shego said with a firm tone in her voice.

Kigo Life as it should be .21. by ~Siwanll

"I.. I'm sorry.."

"Thank you.." She whispered.

"You know what I'll do.. I'll tell her if she remembers anything.. But I'll say it to Kim, already.."

" I'd appreciate it.."

"I.. I'm sorry.."

"Thank you.." She whispered.

"You know what I'll do.. I'll tell her if she remembers anything.. But I'll say it to Kim, already.."

" I'd appreciate it.."

Shego smiled.

"I.. I should leave you.."

"Call whenever you feel like talking, alright?"

"Thanks.."

"You're welcome." Shego said softly.

"Bye.."

"Who was that?" Kim asked.

"Just a friend.."

"Oh?"

Miley looked outside and frowned.

"You alright, Miley?" Kasy asked.

"Hmm.." Miley mused. "It's.. just weird.."

"What is?"

"Being out of the hospital.."

"You'll get used of that again, Miles."

"Hm?" Miley raised her eyebrow as she looked at Shego.

"Ah.. sorry.. It's.. a habit."

"No, I like it." Miley said with a gentle smile.

A bit later they arrived at home and Miley went to sit on the sofa. Shego sat down next to her and let out a soft sigh.

"Is something wrong?" Miley asked as she stifled a soft yawn.

"Oh, no." Shego gently smiled. She looked at Miley and gently went through her hair. "Your last drugs are kicking in aren't they?"

"I guess.." Miley mused.

"Come here then.." Shego said softly and she opened her arms to her.

Miley gently rubbed her eyes as she looked at Shego. She smiled a bit and crawled towards her. She laid her head upon Shego's shoulder and slowly closed her eyes.

"Sleep tight, sweetheart."

"Hmm.." Miley mused and she drifted asleep.

With Miley in her arms Shego felt tired as well, it felt good being home again and holding her daughter close to her.

She too closed her eyes and rested her head upon Miley's head.

Both slept for a few hours and woke up both at the same time.

Miley started rubbing her eyes again and she looked around the room, yet feeling Shego's head upon hers.

"Hm?" Shego slowly opened her eyes.

"Sorry.." Miley whispered. "I didn't mean to.."

"It's alright." Shego said before Miley could finish her sentence.

Miley let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes again for a while.

"That came from deep, didn't it?"

Miley softly chuckled. "I'm still a bit tired."

"Well you can always go to sleep earlier tonight." Shego said softly.

"Hmm." Miley nodded. A moment later she pushed herself away from Shego and slowly sat up straight.

"Awake already?"

"Hm?" Miley turned around and saw Kim stand there. She smiled gently and nodded.

"I thought you'd sleep longer."

Miley smiled but shrugged. "I'll go to the kitchen and eat something."

"Alright." Shego said. Miley got up and Kim sat down next to Shego.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"Hmm.." Shego mused softly. "A bit.. But I'd rather sleep a bit more."

"Lie down then, Shego.." Kim said as she got up again. Shego lied down on the sofa and looked at Kim.

"What is it?" Kim asked.

"Come and rest with me.." Shego whispered. "Please?"

Kim sat down next to Shego and smiled. "For you, Shego, anything." She said with a smile.

Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and pulled her closer.

"I've missed you there.." Shego said softly.

Kim gently placed kisses on Shego's neck and then looked at her. "And I've missed you here at home." Kim said softly. "But it's all over, now.."

Shego frowned for a moment, yet smiled. "No more fighting?"

Kim nodded. "No more fighting."

"Good." Shego mused and she pulled Kim into a kiss.

Miley walked back into the room and sat down on the sofa, with a bowl of cornflakes. She looked away from Kim and Shego, not minding what they were doing.

Kim lifted her head and looked as Miley sat there.

"Miles is everything alright?"

"Hm?" Miley turned her head and looked at Kim lying against Shego. She nodded when she looked at Shego. "Should I leave you two?"

"No you can stay." Kim said with a smile.

Miley smiled and took a bite from the cornflakes.

"You can turn the television on, if you want."

Miley just shook her head.

"Is something wrong?"

Miley shook her head. She was very quiet. When she was finished she put the bowl on the table and looked at the series of pictures that hung up on the wall.

She laid her head against the sofa and let out a soft sigh.

Shego looked at Miley and let out a soft sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked softly.

"Hm? Nothing.. just a thought.."

"Well stop thinking and sleep." Kim mused.

Shego nodded and then slowly closed her eyes.

Miley wrapped her arms around herself and blinked away a tear. Something's missing.. She felt so alone, even when she wasn't. She was home again, as she wanted, yet she felt alone.

She too fell asleep, yet it took her a bit longer.

---------------------------

Next morning

"Hm?" Miley slowly opened her eyes and saw a blanket lying upon her. She sat up and looked around in the room.

"You fell asleep yesterday." She heard Kasy say.

"Ah.." Miley mused. "And I didn't wake up before that?"

"No." Kasy said. "I thought you had left, just like Ann."

Miley turned around and frowned.

"Who?"

Kasy's eyes widened. Tears touched them and she frowned. "Who? WHO?!?"

Tears touched Miley's eyes also, because she didn't know why Kasy was shouting at her.

"What's going on here?"

Miley looked at Kim and then back at Kasy.

"Why doesn't she remember?" Kasy asked. "Why can't she remember what happened?"

"Kasy.."

Miley watched Kim interact with Kasy and watched them leave. She turned around and bent forward, holding onto her head as she started shivering. Tears rolled down her cheeks and she didn't know why. Suddenly she felt strong arms holding on to her that pulled her to a warm body.

A hand behind her head that lead her head to a shoulder. It was Shego, she was there for her. Miley let go of her head and tried burying her head deeper into Shego's shoulder.

"Shh.." Shego cooed. "It's alright."

Miley shook her head. It was not alright. She didn't remember that much of her family. She calmed down a little bit when she felt Shego's lips against her forehead.

"I'm here, sweetheart.." Shego whispered. It was the same that she said to her when they were both still in the hospital. It was what calmed her down.

Miley tightly shut her eyes as she was in Shego's embrace. "Why can't I remember?" She asked softly.

Shego let out a soft sigh and stared down at the blanket. "I don't know, Miley I really don't."

Shego gently went through Miley's hair and pressed another kiss against Miley's forehead.

"Shego?"

"Yes, Kimmie?"

"Where are.."

"Here, Kimmie." Shego lifted a hand and then placed it back on Miley's back.

Kim walked over to them and smiled gently. She bent down next to the sofa and placed her hand upon Miley's shoulder.

"Kasy's just worried."

"She.. She didn't sound worried." Miley mused. She sniffled softly and replaced her head, laying it up Shego's chest bone.

"Well.." Kim started.

"Leave it for a while, Kimmie." Shego said softly. "I'm sure it'll be alright between the two of them."

Miley placed her left hand upon Shego's shoulder and started playing with her hair.

"Enough.." Shego whispered in a rough tone. She took Miley's hand in her own and looked down at her.

Miley sighed softly and looked at Shego's hand. She pulled her arm back to her and placed Shego's hand on her cheek. She blinked a tear away when Shego started caressing her cheek with her thumb.

Kim slowly got up and walked into the kitchen. She walked towards the refrigerator and stared at a picture. Shego and her, when they got married. Miley, Kasy.. and Ann. They were so cute when they were young. Kim moved her hand up to the picture and placed her index finger upon Ann's cheek.

"Mom?"

Kim softly gasped and turned around. She looked at Kasy who stood before her.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I am not feeling too well.." She said softly. "Will you take me outside?"

"Can't yo…" Kim stopped herself from finishing her sentence and gently nodded. "Alright. I'll join you." Kim said. "Shego, Kasy and I are going for a walk."

"Hmm." Shego mused.

"See you later.." Miley softly whispered. Kim didn't hear it, because the door closed two minutes later.

"Miley.." Shego said softly. "Perhaps you should go dress yours.."

"Who was Ann?" Miley asked as she slowly lifted her head.

"She.." Shego let out a soft sigh. "She was your sister, Miley."

Miley frowned as she looked at Shego. "Sorry.."

Shego slowly shook her head. "It's alright, Miley, it is.."

"I feel so stupid.. because I can't remember a thing.."

"You don't have to feel stupid for that." Shego said. "It can happen to anyone."

Miley shrugged.

"Miley." Shego placed her hands on Miley's shoulders and looked into her eyes. "At first, I did not remember either.. But now I do, so don't fret about it."

Miley sighed and lowered her gaze again. "I should get dressed, no?"

"Go ahead." Shego said softly.

Miley slowly got up and walked away from Shego.

Shego went through her hair as she sat there. She still couldn't believe it. They were home, yet Miley still didn't recover any bit of her memory.

Shego.. No more fighting.

Shego put her hand to her head and sighed deeply. "No more fighting.." Shego whispered to herself.

-----------------

"I'm not hungry."

"You have to eat, Miley.." Kim said softly.

"I don't want to." Miley whispered. She laid her head upon her pillow and looked away.

"M.."

"Can't I just have some time for myself? I want to think.."

Kim sighed and nodded. "Fine. Come down when you're hungry."

"Hm." Miley mused. She saw Kim get up in the corner of her eyes and then sighed softly.

Kim walked downstairs and saw Shego sitting on the sofa, Kasy lying against her.

"Will she eat?"

"No."

Shego sighed and put her hand to her head.

"Don't worry, Shego.. I'm sure she'll come down as soon as she's hungry."

"I hope so." Shego mused. She gently went through Kasy's hair as she looked at Kim for a moment.

"Perhaps we should.."

"No." Shego said with a firm tone in her voice.

"I'm cold.."

Miley frowned as she took Kasy's hand in her own. "Kasy.. please.."

Kasy blinked away a few tears. "S..sorry, Miley.."

Miley started shivering while holding Kasy's hand. She frowned and shook her head. "You can't.."

"I..I'm tired, Miley.."

"No.. You can't.. mom.."

"We're here.. What happened?"

Miley looked up at them and blinked away her tears.

"She's.. she's cold.. as ice.. and.. and.."

"..tired.." Kasy whispered.

Shego frowned as she looked at Kasy. "No.." She whispered. She looked at Kim and saw tears coming to her eyes.

"Kasy.." Kim whispered.

"I..I'm going to Ann.. mama…" She whispered softly. She blinked away a single tear and slowly looked at Kim and Shego. "I…I lo.." Kasy grew silent and her skin turned paler with the minute.

Miley took Kasy's hand with her second hand as well and shook her head. "Kasy.."

Shego just stared at Kasy who laid there on the ground. She bit her lip and frowned. She looked up as she heard something fall on the ground. Miley stood up and she ran out of the room.

Shego lowered her gaze again and looked as Kim took Kasy's hand, which Miley dropped, in her own hand.

"No, Kim." Shego said softly. She took Kasy's hand out of Kim's hand and placed it on Kasy's belly. Then she took Kim's hand and got up, slowly helping Kim up with her.

She didn't look back at the body of her daughter and looked straight ahead. She led Kim downstairs to the garage and helped her in the car.

Shego got in at the drivers seat and started the car. She waited, with patience until the garage gate opened and just stared at her wheel.

"Where are we going?" She heard Kim softly say.

Shego drove the car in reverse for a while and turned the wheel. "We're going to your mother."

"Why?"

"I'm taking you there."

"What if I don't want to?"

"I don't want you seeing it all again."

"I don't want you seeing it either."

Shego sighed. She didn't say another word during the time that they took to get at her mother in law's house.

"James, it's Kimmie and Shego."

"Oh?" They both got out of the house and Shego stepped out of the car, helping Kim out again.

"Hey Kimmie.. Shego.." They saw the confused and sort of angry look on Shego's face. "What's wrong?"

Kim ran towards Ann and buried her head into her mother's shoulder.

"What's wrong Kimmie cub?"

"Watch her for me, will you?" Shego asked.

"But what happened?"

Shego shook her head. "She can tell you when she's ready.." Shego said softly. She turned around, got back in the car and went back home.

Ann held Kim and just stood there.

"Let's go inside, alright?"

Ann nodded and then went inside with Kim.

----

"Hello, this is the voice mail of iWade/i"

Shego grumbled and threw her communicator against the wall. She looked up when she heard knocking on the door.

Miley walked towards Shego with her mobile in her hand.

Shego took the mobile and held it to her ear. "Wade?"

i"Yeah."/i She heard Wade sigh. i"Miley explained it to me."/i

Shego's eyes turned to Miley again and she raised her eyebrow.

"Is it possible.."

i"Yes.."/i

"Drakken's lair, is it still on that one mountaintop?"

i"..why..Why Shego?"/i

Shego stopped the conversation and got up. "I'll be gone for a while.."

"No." Miley mused. She slowly took Shego's hand in her own. She didn't say anything more, she just turned her eyes towards her.

"I am."

"No.." Miley mused. "You can't just leave me here all alone." She said with tears in her eyes.

Shego frowned and sighed. "But you'll stay in the car."

"Fine."

"And don't say anything to Kim."

"I won't." Miley whispered.

Shego took Miley's hand and led her down, to the garage. Miley got in the car and sat down at the passenger's seat. She looked at Shego as she got in the car and then looked at the steering wheel.

"I.. I thought you and mom agreed on not fighting anymore?"

"Where'd you hear that?"

"You said that, yesterday.." Miley said as she lowered her gaze to her hands.

"Who said I was going there to fight?"

Miley raised her eyebrow as she looked at Shego as she started the car. "I didn't.. and you didn't.. so no one."

Shego smiled as she turned to Miley. "I'm going.. We're going there to talk.."

"Alright." Miley mused.

They drove off and head towards Drakken's lair.

"Is it the beam that you are worried about, mother?"

Shego's eyes widened a bit. "W-what?"

Miley shrugged. "You know the beam you once talked about.. I think it was a few years back, when mom was hit by a beam.. and this blue skinned man.."

"You remember that?"

"Yes, apparently.. I heard the name Drakken before.."

Shego sighed. "If I knew you'd start to remember by saying names.."

"Well actually I saw his commercial.."

Shego hit her forehead with her hand and sighed. "You shouldn't watch that."

Miley chuckled softly and shrugged. "It's just funny watching him making a foul of himself."

"Yeah, I know.. When I worked for him I made fun of him all the time."

"You.. you worked for him?"

"Yeah." Shego said with a deep sigh. "And while I worked for him I fought your mother."

Miley frowned as she looked at Shego. "How did you and mom fall in love?"

Shego's eyes widened a bit and a blush came to her cheeks. "Let's discuss that later.."

Miley smiled. "Alright, sure."

It didn't take too long after that for Shego and Miley to get there.

"You stay here."

"No.." Miley said. She looked at Shego who had an angry glare on her face.

"Miley.."

"Isn't it best for me just to come along? It's for the beam you're going so why not take me along in one turn?"

Shego sighed and looked at her. "How did you know?"

"It figures!" Miley said as she crossed her arms. "It wasn't too hard to think about." She said as she looked away.

"Let's go then." Shego said and she got out of the car.

Miley slowly got out of the car and looked at Shego. "Serious?"

"Yeah, let's go."

Miley stared at Shego as she trotted off and then decided to follow her. She looked around in the cavern as they walked. She didn't walk to close to her mother yet not to far from her. She had this weird feeling something bad was about to happen.

"SHEGO?!"

Miley's eyes widened and she turned around, trying to find the person who the voice belonged to.

"You have brought Kim Possible with you I see?"

"Drakken, come and talk face to face with me." Shego growled.

Miley walked closer to Shego and concentrated on the environment.

Shego held on to Miley's hand as she saw a figure in the shadows.

"What brings you here, Shego?"

"I want you to examine her." Shego said as she looked at Miley.

"Why? Is something wrong with your precious Kim Possible?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm not iher/i!" Miley shouted.

Drakken's eyes widened a bit. "What do you mean?"

"She is not Kim Possible, Drakken. She is part of your little present you gave Kimmie and me almost eight years ago.. Remember?"

Drakken put his hand to his chin and frowned. "No, I don't."

Shego sighed deeply and slapped her forehead. "Just examine her. Or do you want me to make you?" She said as she lit her hand up with plasma.

"N..Nono.." Drakken mused. "This way.." He said and he turned around.

Miley looked at Shego and placed her hand upon that of Shego. She felt awkward for being in Drakken's lair. "Mom.."

"Shh.." Shego mused. "It's alright." At this point Shego didn't think about how Miley should've been feeling.

Miley walked even closer to Shego now, holding on to her arm. It was getting darker and darker. The lights were mostly broken, so Shego decided to light up her plasma, just to give them light.

When they reached the area where Drakken did his experiments the lights turned on with a single clap.

Shego raised her eyebrow and turned her head a bit. She frowned when she saw the fright on Miley's face. "Are you.."

"I'm fine." Miley mused. She slowly loosened her grip on Shego's arm and looked away. She saw the big machine that Drakken stood before.

"You will have to step into this machine."

Miley swallowed hard and frowned. She looked at Shego and saw the smile on her face.

"It'll be alright."

"It's a machine that will complete you DNA sample. I created it a few years after using that beam on your mother."

".." Miley slowly walked towards the machine and sighed softly.

"It's safe, believe me."

"Why did you need this machine?"

"I experimented with others as well, but saw the failure in it sooner than you have had it."

"Let's just get this over with!" Miley said loud enough for them to hear. She had a tone of fear in her voice.

"Miles.." Shego whispered.

Drakken sighed. "Three..Two.. One.."

He pushed several buttons and looked at Miley. He saw the room lighten up and then darken. After a while the room started to clear again and they saw no one standing it anymore. Shego's eyes widened in shock.

"Where is she?"

Drakken shrugged. "It's possible that she just fainted because of the amount of beams.."

Shego walked up to the machine and looked down at the ground. She saw Miley lying there, curled up.

"And?"

"She's there.." Shego whispered. "She looks alright.."

Miley slowly started to move and then she sat up. She rubbed her eyes and sighed, looking up at Shego.

"I can scan her too, if you want to be certain."

Shego sighed and she placed her hand against the wall. "Why'd you do it?"

She turned her head towards Drakken and stared at him.

"It was DNAmy.. not me." Drakken said.

"Oh so she wanted to get Kim knocked up and then destroy the children when they were born?"

Drakken frowned and shrugged. "You know how my experiments turn out."

Shego blinked away a few tears and gritted her teeth. "I lost my second child today, Dr. D!" Shego said with a grumble in her tone. "I will NOT loose Miley, you get it?"

Drakken sighed and ran his hand through is hair. "I'll do my best, Shego." He said softly.

Shego wiped her tears and then opened the door of the machine. "We're going."

Miley got out of the machine and then wrapped her arms around Shego's waist. She laid her head against Shego's chest and sighed softly when she felt Shego wrapping her arms around her as well.

Shego gently went through Miley's hair and looked at Drakken.

"I shall leave you two alone. And I will contact you, when everything is ready."

Shego nodded and felt Miley lift her head.

"What's going to be ready?"

"Nothing to worry about Miley, really.. Let's go home."

"Hmm." Miley mused. She let go of Shego and then they both started walking outside again. Shego lit her hand to go to the dark cavern until they were outside. Both of them got in the car when they reached it and Miley softly yawned.

"Sleep a bit, Miley.. It's been a long day.."

"Hmm.." Miley turned to her side and closed he eyes, drifting asleep. Shego smiled yet sighed as she looked at Miley.

i Don't let me loose her../i Shego turned her eyes away and drove them home.

----------------------------

"Kimmie.. You're back?"

"Hm." Kim said. She turned her head and frowned when she saw Shego carrying Miley. "No.."

Shego's eyes widened a bit and then she frowned. "What?"

Tears touched Kim's eyes as she looked at Miley. "Miley.."

"Kimmie.. what's wrong?"

"..Is she… Has she.."

"She's fine, Kimmie.. She's sleeping." Shego said softly. She turned her head to Miley and smiled. "She's fine.." She said again, yet softer.

Kim rubbed her eyes, wiping her tears and watched Shego lay Miley down on the sofa. She wrapped her arms around Shego as soon as she came to her.

"Where did you go?" Kim asked softly.

"We went for a ride.. It cleared my head a bit, Kimmie.. I'm sorry.."

"No.." Kim shook her head. ".." Kim just laid her head upon Shego's shoulder and sighed deeply.

"Kimmie.. go and rest will you?" Shego whispered, slowly going over her back.

Kim slowly lifted her eyes and looked into Shego's eyes. She slowly moved closer and kissed her. "I'm nothing without you, Shego.."

Shego smiled gently and placed her hand upon Kim's cheek. "That's just what I feel, without you.. Kimmie." Shego stopped for a moment. "I wouldn't have the life that I have now..And I'm glad I have it like it is."

Kim blinked away a few tears and then buried her head into Shego's shoulder.

"Kimmie.." Shego sighed and frowned lightly. She wrapped her arms around Kim and pulled her tightly to her.

"Kasy.." Miley softly whispered. "..no.."

Shego frowned deeper as she heard her daughter mumble those words. "Kimmie.. go upstairs and rest, won't you?"

"Alright.." Kim whispered. She walked out of the room as soon as Shego let go of her. Her face was wet from the tears that rolled down her cheeks.

"Kasy?" Miley asked. She slowly sat up and looked at Shego who stood there. "..Mom.. where's..w here's Kasy?"

"Kasy is dead, sweetheart.."

"She can't be.." Miley said. "I saw her.."

"That was yesterday, sweetheart.." Shego said and she walked over to Miley. She sat down next to her and prepared to have arms wrapped around her, yet it didn't happen.

"So.. She's really.." Shego nodded. "And what does mom.."

"She's upstairs.." Shego whispered. "I sent her up."

"Can I go to her, mom?"

"..sure.." Shego said with a soft, sad tone. "Go on, then.."

Miley turned to look at her mother and she sighed softly. She wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and laid her head against that of her. "I love you, mom.." She whispered.

"And I love you, Miley." Shego said and she placed a kiss on her cheek. "Go on, go to Kim." Shego said softly.

Miley just held Shego for a while, without sighing and then she let go. She got up and walked upstairs towards their bedroom.

Shego sighed and laid herself on the sofa. She took a blanket and spread it over the sofa, to cover herself. She just sat there, staring at the ceiling, with a frown on her face.

"M..mom?"

Kim looked over her shoulder and looked at Miley who stood in the door opening. "Miley, what's wrong?"

Miley shook her head. "Nothing's wrong.." Miley said softly. She walked over to Kim and sat down next to her on the bed. Kim gently took Miley's hand and looked at her.

"Mom.."

"Hmm?"

"Can I sleep next to you?" She asked softly.

That made Kim smile. "Of course you may, Miley.." Kim sat up and made place for Miley to join her on the bed.

Miley faintly smiled and laid herself down next to Kim. She looked at Kim's face and frowned. "Mom.." She whispered. "Have you been crying?"

Kim sighed and nodded.

"Is.. it something I did?"

"No, sweetheart." Kim whispered. Miley could hear the crackle in Kim's voice, along with the sadness. It made her frown. She crawled closer to Kim and wrapped her arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry, mom.." She whispered as she placed her head upon her mother's chest. "If I could've done anything.."

"I know, sweetie, it's alright."

Miley lightly shook her head and looked at the sheets. "It isn't, not really.."

Kim let out a very soft sigh and wrapped her arms around Miley. "Perhaps not, but it wasn't your fault.."

"Was it Drakken?"

Kim's eyes widened a bit as she heard Drakken's name. "H-how do you know him?"

"I saw him on TV and mom told me something way back.."

Kim blinked her eyes and ran her hand through Miley's hair.

Miley slowly closed her eyes and sighed. Kim stared at the ceiling, not knowing what to say, or do.

After a while it was Kim who fell asleep, then Miley. Yet Miley had turned away from Kim.

Shego had come up to the room, seeing the two of them asleep made her smile. She walked to the bed and lied down next to Miley. She turned her back to Miley and closed her eyes. She was a bit surprised when she felt arms being wrapped around her waist.

A moment later a head laid against her back and her hair. Shego faintly smiled and placed a hand upon the arms around her waist. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

----------------

Shego tried moving her arms yet she felt something wrapped inside them. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at Miley who lied there, so peacefully. Yet, Shego frowned.

Something had changed about Miley. She looked at her and softly gasped, waking Kim.

"What is it?" Kim asked. She turned her head a bit, yet she didn't realize that it was Shego lying next to Miley. "Shego?"

"Kimmie.." Shego mused. "Miley.. is.."

Kim frowned and quickly sat up. "What's wrong with Miley?"

Shego looked up at Kim and frowned. "She's smaller.. She shrank.."

"What?" Kim looked at Miley and frowned as well. "How is that possible?"

Shego frowned and shrugged. Drakken..

Miley yawned softly and opened her eyes, finding Kim and Shego looking at her.

Shego smiled, yet with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong, mommy?" Miley asked.

Shego looked up at Kim and smiled gently. "Nothing's wrong, sweetheart. Everything's fine." Shego said softly.

Miley smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Shego's neck.

Kim smiled just for the sight. It still worried her that Miley had grown smaller during their sleep.

"Did you sleep well, Miley?" Kim softly asked.

"Hmm." Miley nodded as she turned around to look at Kim. "I dreamt about going to the zoo!" She said with a bright smile.

"Ah." Kim smiled brightly as she saw the smile on Miley's face. She looked passed Miley then and looked at Shego who was looking at her and smiling gently.

"Let's go then."

Shego's eyes widened as she looked at Kim.

"Oh? Really mama?" Miley looked at Kim with big eyes and smiled.

"Sure, I can't see why not." Kim said softly.

"Yay!" Miley spread her arms and wrapped them around Kim. "Then you can see the cute animals that I've seen!"

"Yeah." Kim said softly. She wrapped her arms around Miley's tiny body.

Shego's eyes relaxed and she laid her head upon her arm. She smiled gently as she looked at the two interact. She startled when she heard her communicator go off.

Kim looked as Shego sat up.

Shego took her communicator and frowned when Drakken appeared on her screen.

"Dr. D?" She said with a raised eyebrow.

"Shego you have to help me.."

Shego frowned immediately.

"Why? What's going on?"

Kim frowned as well and she took Miley up in her arms and sat down next to Shego.

"They've turned against me, Shego.. It's because I helped you.."

"Helped you?" Kim asked. "What does he mean with that, Shego?"

"Not now Kimmie.."

"Yes, now. I want to know."

Miley frowned and looked at Shego. "Mommy.." She said with tears in her eyes.

Shego turned and looked at Miley. "It's alright, sweetie.."

"Shego."

"Let me explain, then.."

Shego took Miley out of Kim's arms and held her close.

"I'm listening."

"I used a beam on Miley, that would complete her DNA sample… If I did not do that.."

"I didn't want the same thing to happen to her.." Shego mused as she lowered her gaze.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I.. I just.."

"Can you come and help me or not?"

"Ah." A sweat drop rolled down Kim's temple and she chuckled softly. "Sure.. Why not?"

"Don't leave, mommy.."

Shego looked up at Kim and frowned. "Don't I.."

"I can handle it." Kim said with a smile.

"It's still where it was before."

"Fine." Kim said, letting Shego turn her communicator off. She looked at Shego and smiled gently, yet she frowned when she saw the frown appear on Shego's face. "Shego.."

Shego looked away.

Kim reached out to Shego's cheek and laid her hand upon it. "Just… tell me next time.."

Shego faintly smiled as she looked at Kim. "You're not angry?"

"No." Kim whispered. She moved closer to Shego and kissed her. "Take Miles to the Zoo, will you?"

"No mama, I want you to come too."

"We'll go tomorrow." Shego said softly. "The animals won't run away."

"Than what will you do?"

"We'll go to the park." Shego said as she looked down at Miley. "That good for today?"

"Yay! The park." Miley smiled brightly and she wrapped her arms around Shego again.

Shego's smile grew brighter when Miley had her arms around her again. She had grown back down to the size of a seven year- old.

"I'm going then." Kim said with a smile. "Behave."

"I will mama." Miley said with a smile.

"I meant your mommy." Kim said with a soft chuckle.

Shego blinked her eyes and when she realized what Kim said she jumped up. "Hey!"

Miley giggled aloud, making Shego turn to her.

"You think that's funny, hmm?"

Shego bent over to tickle Miley, making her laugh.

"Mommy.. don't.." Miley chuckled.

Shego stopped and stared down at Miley. She bent through her knees and watched Miley sit up.

"Mommy?"

"Miley.." Shego softly said. "..Do.. do you remember anything?"

"Hm." Miley nodded. She sighed softly but smiled. "I'm happy, with this.. Mommy."

"Really?"

"Yah.." She said with a smile. "Really."

Shego wrapped her arms around Miley and sighed deeply.

"Mommy.." Miley said. "Let's go to the park, alright?"

Shego smiled and let go of Miley. "Of course, Miley."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, you two."

Shego looked up and saw Kim stand before her.

"Mama!" Miley got out of the sandbox and ran towards Kim.

Kim took Miley up in her arms and smiled brightly. "Did you have fun?"

"Yes I did!" Miley said with a smile. "Mama and I went for a long walk passed the lake. It's really pretty you know?"

"Hmm,.. I know." Kim said.

"How is he?"

"He's fine, in the car."

"The car?"

"Who? That Doctor Drakken?"

"Yes.." Shego said.

Kim raised her eyebrow and looked at Shego. "How does she.. How do you know that name?" Kim asked Miley.

"Uhm.. Television?" Miley said with a chuckle.

Kim sighed and put Miley on the ground.

"I'll go get him." Miley said with a smile. She ran towards the car and opened the door. "Hi, mister D." She said. "Come and play with me?"

"Er..Well.." Drakken frowned. "Are you sure I can?"

"Uhu." Miley said with a smile.

Drakken smiled, for e first time towards a child. It was weird that a child spoke to him. Most children just ran away from him, this one was different.

Miley took Drakken's hand and smiled as she led him towards Kim and Shego.

"Miley. Why did you bring him over?"

"To play with." Miley grinned.

Shego slapped her forehead and looked away.

"Mommy, everything alright?"

"Yes, fine." Shego said softly. "Go on and play with Drakken."

Kim watched Miley and Drakken got to the sandbox and saw them playing. "It worked well, didn't it?"

"Hm?" Shego looked at Kim and frowned a bit. "What do you mean?"

"The thing that he used on Miley.."

"Oh.. Right.."

"She is the right size for her age.." Kim said.

"Are you angry at me for bringing her to him?"

"Perhaps a tiny bit."

"Because I didn't take you along?"

"Hm." Kim mused.

"Sorry.." Shego whispered.

Kim shook her head. "Don't be, Shego." She placed her hands upon Shego's cheeks and kissed her gently. "Don't ever be sorry for a decision like that.. I appreciate you thinking like that."

Shego smiled as she looked into Kim's eyes. "I love you, Kim Possible." She gently wrapped her arms around her waist and smirked lightly.

"And I love you, Shego.." Kim smiled.

Shego moved a hand towards Kim's head and brushed away a few strands of hair from her face.

"Mama, mommy, come play!" Miley shouted.

Shego chuckled and turned her head.

"She got that from you, I tell you."

Shego's smirk grew wider as she turned back to Kim. "Well I did name her, you know."

Kim shook her head and let go of Shego. "Let's go play, shall we."

"Race you." Shego said and she ran off.

Kim crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow. "That is not fair Shego!" Kim shouted.

Shego laughed aloud when she turned around. Her eyes widened in shock when she saw a big shadow stand up behind Kim. "Kimmie.. Duck!"

Kim frowned. "What?"

"Duck, mama!" Miley shouted. "A big.. big.." Miley just grew silent as she stared at the shadow standing over Kim.

Kim didn't turn around, she started to run away from the threesome and away from the shadow.

"Run mama, run!" Miley shouted loudly. "Mommy.." Miley turned to Shego with tears in her eyes. "Help mama.."

Shego hesitated for a moment. "Alright." Shego got up and started running after Kim and the shadow.

Miley stared at them and frowned. "D..Drakken.. Why don't you go help?"

"But what am I supposed to do? Shego always.."

Miley sighed deeply, staring at the ground now.

"It's your mothers who are special, Miley, not I."

"No you're just a genius that can't do a thing during a battle right?"

"That sort of summed it up." Drakken said with a sigh.

Miley giggled. "Mommy passed this on to me." Miley lit her hands with plasma. "Isn't that great?"

"Do you think it's great?"

"Well.. I can do this with it." Miley threw plasma balls against several men that were standing behind Drakken. "Run!" She shouted.

Drakken got up and scooped Miley up in his arms. "Where on earth did you learn that?"

"Back in my older days." Miley said as she threw a few other plasma balls. "Where's mama?"

Drakken knew what Miley wanted and he took her as close to Kim and Shego as he could.

"Mama! More have come!" Miley shouted. "You have to call Wade, mama!"

Kim nodded and she took her communicator. How Miley still knew how to light her plasma up, she didn't understand. But one thing was certain, they needed help.

Shego frowned, gritted her teeth and dodged an attack of the shadow.

"Wade.. We need back-up.. Just call Ron and Global Justice.. We're at the park!" Kim shouted towards the Kimmunicator.

"Kim, dodge!" Shego shouted, but it was too late. The shadow stroked her down to the ground.

"MAMA!" Miley cried out. She squirmed out of Drakken's arms and ran towards Kim. "Mama.." She glared up at the shadow and gritted her teeth. Then she saw a person, who was standing in the shadow.

"No one hurts my Kimmie!" Shego growled as she threw plasma balls. The balls went right through the shadow.

"Lower!" Miley shouted. "There's someone inside the shadow.. It's in the center.." Miley shouted.

The shadow grew an arm, ready to strike Shego down.

Shego looked at it and frowned. She didn't have a plasma ball ready just yet, so she threw the plasma that she had on her hands.

"No!" Shego frowned. I missed..

Miley frowned and watched the shadow hitting Shego aside.

"No!" She cried out. A frown appeared on her face and she gritted her teeth again. She bolded her hands and fought back the tears.

Shego fell to the ground not too far from Kim.

"Mommy" Miley mused. She frowned as she looked at them.

"Run.. Miley.." Shego said as loud as she could.

"No.." Miley shook her head and then looked at her hands. Her plasma had turned green during the event. She looked at the Shadow and then ran towards it.

"MILEY!"

"Miley!"

Miley threw her plasma towards the shadow and saw it shrink when it hit the center. It turned into a woman who fell down to the ground.

Drakken ran towards Miley and looked at the woman. "But.. That's Shana Dowrighed."

"Shadow.." Miley mused. She glared down at the woman as she opened her eyes. "I hate you!" Miley shouted. She turned around and quickly went to Kim and Shego.

"Miley.." Shego mused.

"Mommy.." Miley frowned as tears touched her eyes. "You'll be alright, right?"

"Of course, kiddo." Shego said with a smile. "You did great."

Miley faintly smiled as she looked into Shego's eyes. She then looked up and saw Kim still lying still. Her eyes widened a bit when she didn't see her moving. "Mama.."

"Eh?" Shego frowned and turned her head so she could look at Kim. "Kimmie.."

"Hmmn.." Kim moved her hands and put them on her forehead. "Ouch.."

"Mama.." Miley swallowed and then looked back at Shego. "Mommy.."

Kim turned around and looked at Shego and Miley. "Who.. Who was it?"

"Sh..Shana Dowrighed." Miley said softly as she looked at Kim.

"Who is she?" Kim raised her eyebrow as she looked at Shego.

"Just.. An old customer of Drakken.." Shego said with a soft sigh.

Miley looked up and stared at Drakken. After a few minutes she turned around and sighed. "Can we go home now?"

"Hm." Shego turned to her side and sighed deeply as she pushed herself up.

"Mommy.." Miley whispered, walking over to her to help her up.

"Thank you, sweetheart." Shego said softly. She looked at Kim and faintly smiled.

"Let's go home.." Kim said.

"Hmm." Shego mused. She looked down at Miley who took her hand and smiled.

"Hey KP!"

"Eh?" Kim frowned as she heard a man shout 'KP'. She turned around and looked at Ron.

"You called.. but you solved it didn't you?"

Shego chuckled and placed her hand upon Miley's head. "She solved it, yes."

Miley brightly smiled and wrapped her arms around Shego.

"And who might she b.."

"Can't you see, Ron?" Kim raised her eyebrow.

Miley giggled and looked up at Shego.

"No.. It can't be.. is that Miley?" Ron asked with a frown. "How did she get so small.."

"Heh?" Miley frowned. She crossed her arms and glared at Ron.

"She's not small." Shego said and she took Miley up in her arms. "She's a big girl." Shego said with a smile.

Miley wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and smiled brightly.

"And where's Kasy.."

Kim frowned when Ron asked her that. She looked at Shego who deeply sighed when she felt Kim's eyes upon her. Miley buried her head in Shego's neck and closed her eyes.

"Kasy… Well.. She passed away this morning.."

"Well.."

"Look who I caught sneaking around."

Miley frowned and looked up at Yuri, who held Drakken at his wrist.

"Let him go." She softly cried out.

Shego frowned when Miley had turned herself around.

"He hasn't done anything wrong." Miley said with tears in her eyes.

Drakken softly chuckled and frowned as he looked at Yuri.

"He hasn't." Shego said. "He helped us and we just helped him. Yet there are some people here in the park trying to get to him.. You should keep them away from us, cause he's coming along."

Miley looked at Shego, who faintly smiled and then she wrapped her arms around her neck.

"He's coming along?" Kim asked with a frown.

"He did save Miley.." Shego said softly as she looked at Kim.

"Right." Kim said softly. She looked at Drakken and faintly smiled.

Miley sighed softly and rested her head against Shego's head and neck.

"Let's go.." Shego said as she ran her hand over Miley's back. She walked towards Kim and looked at her. "Miley.. hold on to your mother.."

Miley let go of Shego and turned around to wrap her arms around Kim. "You did good, sweetheart.."

Miley just buried her head in Kim's hair. She gently went through Kim's hair and frowned when she felt a sudden sadness go through her mind.

Kim started walking towards the car already and went through Miley's hair as she walked.

"See you later.." She heard Shego say to Ron and Yuri. "Let's go Dr. D."

"Mama.." Miley whispered as she still had her head buried in Kim's hair.

"Hmm.." Kim mused.

"I'm happy.. that… I can still be with you and mommy.." She whispered very softly.

Tears touched Kim's eyes as she heard soft crackling in Miley's voice. She placed her hand on the back of Miley's head and gently went over it as she felt a warmth touch her shoulder and neck.

"And.. I'm happy and.. lucky to have you still, Miley.." Kim said softly. Kim felt her stomach turn when Miley tried to bury her head deeper into Kim's shoulder. It was the feeling of sadness that overwhelmed the pair.

Shego frowned when she walked towards them. "Is everything alright?" She asked.

Kim faintly smiled and nodded, blinking a tear away.

Shego couldn't work away her frown and she placed her hand upon Kim's cheek wiping her tear away.

Kim lowered her gaze and looked at Miley, making Shego do the same.

Shego gently went over Miley's head and looked at her. She softly sighed and then walked to the car. "Let's get going.. Or we'll be the one being chased.."

Drakken nodded and walked towards Shego.

"Miley and I'll sit on the back seat." Kim said as she looked at Shego and Drakken.

"Fine.. Whatever you wish." Drakken said and he got in the car.

Kim got in the car and sat down on the seat. Miley let go of Kim and now laid her head on Kim's chest and just stared outside.

"Miley.." Kim whispered.

Miley just shook her head. She didn't feel like talking right now.

"Both of you should try and sleep a bit.."

"No.." Miley mused. She looked at Shego and sighed.

"M.." Shego looked at Miley and saw the look in her eyes. She lifted her hands, meaning to take back what she had said.

Miley laid her head back and looked away again.

Kim looked down at Miley and sighed softly when she saw tears roll down her cheeks. She wrapped her arms around her and pressed a kiss against her head.

---------------------------------

When they got home Miley went up to her room and laid herself down on her bed. Shego followed her to her room and looked at her.

"You did.."

"I don't want to loose you or mama.." Miley said. "I just.. wanted to protect you from her.."

Shego slowly walked towards Miley's bed and looked at her. She lied there curled up, teary eyes and wet cheeks.

Miley looked up at her and frowned. She looked as Shego sat down on her bed. She swallowed and wiped her tears.

Shego gently placed her hand on Miley's cheek, wiping the remaining tears. She looked into her eyes and faintly smiled.

"I..I did it because I didn't want to loose you.." Shego whispered. "You know that right?"

Tears touched Miley's eyes and she nodded. Her lip shivered as she put up a faint smile. But why didn't you do anything for..

"If I knew something like this would happen.. I'd gone to Drakken with the three of you.. I didn't want this to happen.."

Miley wrapped her arms around Shego and buried her head away. She let out a deep sigh.

Shego frowned and wrapped her arms around Miley's tiny body.

"Shego.." Shego lifted her head and turned around seeing Kim stand before her.

Kim turned around and walked to her room.

"Miley.. you should go and rest.."

"What about Drakken?"

"He's downstairs.."

"I'll go keep him company then." She whispered. She let go of Shego and got off of her bed. Miley went downstairs and Shego went to Kim.

"Shego.. I'm worried."

"About what?"

"Miley.."

"Why?"

"Is it because she.. well she's her age that she started talking like that?"

"Perhaps.. I don't know Kimmie." Shego said softly. "It can just be as persuasion for others."

"And.. I don't think I like the idea of Drakken staying with us."

Shego raised her eyebrow. "Well, there's nothing Miley can't teach him." Shego said with a smirk.

Kim chuckled yet shook her head. "I don't know Shego.." She said and she turned around. She walked to the window and sighed as she looked outside.

Shego slowly walked towards Kim and placed her hand upon her shoulder. When Kim leaned back, against her, Shego wrapped her arms around Kim's body.

Shego looked outside as well. Miley and Drakken were here, Miley running after him. She softly chuckled as she saw them.

"She still knows how to defend herself.. So do you think it's possible if she still remembers what happened?"

"Sadly.." Shego whispered. "..she does."

Kim sighed softly and took Shego's arms off of her and turned around.

"I'm sorry Shego.." Kim whispered.

Shego frowned as she felt Kim's wrapping her arms around her waist. "Wh..What?"

"I'm sorry.."

Shego wrapped her arms around Kim and pulled her closer. "Don't be.. Kimmie.. There's no reason to.."

"I can't give you.."

"You gave enough, Kim.." Shego mused. "You gave me children.. You gave me a life.. something .. someone to live for."

Kim blinked away several tears and held onto Shego.

"Kimmie.." Shego let go of Kim and looked at her. "You are my everything. No one else means more to me than you.."

Kim smiled brightly and looked into her eyes.

"You gave me more than I could dream of." She said with a smile. "You gave me a child.. that I've loved for over 8 years."

Kim placed her hands upon Shego's cheeks and frowned. "And you gave me love, Shego. Love that I did not expect.." Kim said. "But.. that's the kind of love I've always wanted."

"Mommy.."

Kim frowned a bit as she heard Miley's soft voice. She lowered her gaze and looked as she walked towards them.

"What is it sweetheart?" Shego asked as she picked her up.

"I didn't mean to do.."

Shego frowned as she looked at Miley. "What?" She walked to the window and saw Drakken crawling out of a pit. She started laughing aloud and smiled when she looked at Miley. "You silly girl."

"I heard voices there." Miley said.

Shego's eyes widened as she looked outside again.

"Kimmie.."

"On my way.." Kim said as she started running downstairs.

"I didn't mean to.."

"No, Miley, you did good." Shego said as she saw Kim run in the yard.

It looked like Kim was kicking air, but the chairs moved and then a woman suddenly appeared. Her technology had backfired.

Kim gritted her teeth as she looked at the woman. "Camille Leon!" She ran towards her and took her at her wrists.

Miley frowned and looked up at Shego. "Mama's going.."

"Berserk.."Shego said softly. She put Miley on the bed and looked at her. "You stay here, alright?"

"B.."

"No 'buts'." Shego said.

Tears touched Miley's eyes as she looked at Shego who walked out of the room. Right now she wasn't able to anything, it made her feel worthless. She got of the bed and looked outside the window.

She saw Shego with her plasma hands and frowned when she held on to something that she couldn't see. She raised her eyebrow when she heard a crack behind her. She lit her own hands and turned around. She couldn't see anyone, yet someone was there, she could sense it.

Suddenly she felt a hand around her throat and felt grip on it. Her eyes widened and she blinked a tear away. She placed her hands in front of her and heard someone cry.

She coughed when the hand loosened and stared in front of her. A girl with a blue skin appeared out of nowhere.

"You.." Miley mused.

The girl smirked and looked at Miley.

"You remember me do you?"

Miley bolded her hands and lifted them to defend herself. "I couldn't forget."

The girl smirked and bolded her own hands as well. "I don't need plasma to defend myself."

Miley gritted her teeth. "Neither do I." The plasma on her hands faded away and the girl smirked brighter.

"What's your name?"

Miley frowned as she looked in her eyes. There was something with the girl that touched a nerve. She looked like someone she knew.

"My name.." The girl said as she got hit by Miley.

"If you want to know mine you'll have to get me on the ground." Miley said as she hit the other girl on her shoulder.

"..Charlie.." The girl said as she stepped back.

Miley frowned as she looked at the girl. Was she the girl from her past? It couldn't be. "No.."

Charlie tackled her and smirked. "Got you on the ground."

"Miley." Miley said with a deep sigh.

"I knew it." Charlie said.

"Get off of me." Miley said.

"No.."

"Get OFF!" She shouted.

"N-O." Charlie spelled it to her.

Miley gritted her teeth and pushed Charlie away with her feet. Her eyes widened as she saw it happen before her. Charlie went through the window and Miley shot up. "No!"

Charlie's head popped up with a grin. "See?"

Miley growled softly as she looked at her. "Don't do that!"

Charlie chuckled and looked down to the ground. She saw Shego, Kim and Drakken looking up.

"Charlie.. get back inside.." Drakken softly said.

"Charlie?" Kim frowned.

Shego's eyes widened. Charlie, come let's go back and eat.. "Miley.. No!.." Shego shouted. "It's not that Charlie.."

Miley frowned and pulled back her hand. Not..that..Charlie.. "Ch..Charlie?"

Charlie frowned as she looked at Miley. She saw that Miley's hands turned black and she shook her head. "Don't get angry.."

"Miley.." Shego said. "Come down here.."

"No.." Miley cried. "I want Charlie.. I want to go to her.." Miley said as tears came to her eyes.

"We'll go to her.."

"Promise?"

Shego nodded and smiled. She saw Miley's hands turn skin pink again and smiled a bit brighter. She looked at Drakken now and raised her eyebrow. "How do you know her?"

"She's.. Well."

"Ah Come on! Can't you see the resemblance?" Charlie chuckled. She jumped down to the ground and walked towards Shego.

Shego frowned and looked at her. She raised an eyebrow and a moment later her eyes widened. "She.."

"You're his daughter aren't you?"

"Oh come on.. Anyone could've seen that from far." Camille said with a deep sigh.

"Shut up." Kim said tightening her grip on Camille's wrist.

Shego stared at Charlie and then turned to Drakken. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I couldn't." Drakken said.

"Anyway.." Charlie said. "Mom wants you to come home and explain yourself."

"He's not going anywhere." Miley shouted. She jumped through the window and stared down at them.

"Miley.. don't do it.." Shego said.

Miley frowned and looked at Charlie. "You can't harm them.."

"Who said I would?" Charlie said as she turned around, raising her eyebrow.

Miley crossed her arms and stared at her. "Come back here then.."

Charlie smirked and went back up, meeting Miley on her level. "You got me here again."

Shego frowned as she watched the girls interact. She turned to Drakken and gritted her teeth.

"I know.. I know.. I should've told you.." Drakken whispered.

"You got that right." Shego said, crossing her arms. "Get inside..You'll be safe there." She said as she turned around to look at Kim. "Kimmie.." She said as she walked towards her. "Calm down."

"Mom."

Kim looked up at Miley and raised her eyebrow.

"Let her go.. and they'll leave."Miley said as she looked at Charlie.

"What? Miley.." Kim started but Shego stretched her arm.

"Let her go." Shego said as she looked up at Miley.

"But.."

"Just do it, Kimmie.."

Kim frowned and let go of Camille.

"Then it's settled." Charlie said with a smirk. She placed her hand on Miley's cheek and whispered something next to her ear.

Shego frowned as she looked at Miley. Charlie walked away from her and she just stood there. "Miley.." Shego said softly.

Kim could only watch as Camille Leon left, along with Charlie.

"Shego?"

"What?" Shego softly said as she kept her eyes on Miley.

"What's going on?"

"I don't know Kimmie.." Shego said. "Do me a favor and run upstairs?"

"Eh?" Kim frowned for a moment and then looked at Shego who was looking at Miley. "Right.." She said and she started running inside.

"Miley?" Shego asked.

"What?" Miley whispered as she looked down at Shego.

"How are you?"

"Tired.." Miley said softly. "I want to sleep.."

"Turn around.." Shego said softly. "Kimmie is there you see?"

Miley turned around and looked at Kim who sat there, faintly smiling.

"Go to her Miley.."

"Hmm.." Miley took small steps towards Kim and let her pick her up.

Kim held Miley close to her and looked down at Shego, smiling gently.

Shego smiled back at her and walked inside. Kim got up, with Miley in her arms and then walked towards Miley's room. Shego was there after a few minutes, Kim had laid Miley on the bed.

Miley sighed softly, smiling a bit as she looked at Shego walking in the room.

"How are you?"

"Still tired." She softly chuckled as she looked up at Shego.

Shego sat down next to Kim and rested her head upon her shoulder, looking down at Miley.

Kim slowly got up when the phone rang. She walked out of the room and picked it up.

"You should rest, sweethea.."

Miley shook her head. "I don't want to.." She softly said.

Shego faintly smiled and she ran her hand through Miley's hair. "Do you want Kim to sleep next to you?"

Miley lifted her shoulders a bit as she looked at her.

"Me?" Shego said as she raised her eyebrow.

Again, she shrugged yet this one was quicker.

Shego sighed and laid herself next to Miley. "You can ask it, Miley.."

Miley crawled closer to Shego and buried her head in her shoulder.

Shego faintly smiled and ran her hand through Miley's hair as she held her close. She could hear a soft sigh coming from behind her and then someone walking in her direction.

"Shego…"

"Hmm?"

"Are you still awake?"

"Yes, Kimmie.." Shego said softly. "What's up?"

"I'm going downstairs for when you wake up.."

"Alright mama.." Miley softly mused.

Kim smiled and she placed a kiss on Shego's cheek, going through Miley's hair.

Miley slowly moved her head a bit and sighed.

As usual, Shego knew that when Miley sighed she was slowly drifting asleep. She listened as Kim walked out of the room and closed her eyes.

Kim walked downstairs, finding Drakken sitting on the sofa. She sat beside him and sighed.

"Why did you do it?"

"Excuse me?"

"You got me well enough." Kim said as she looked at Drakken. "Why did you hit me with that beam?"

"It wasn't my intention.. not even my idea."

Kim raised her eyebrow and sighed deeply as she got up.

"Kim.."

"Leave me alone." Kim said as she walked to the kitchen.

-----------------------------------------

"M..ma.." Miley mused during her sleep.

Shego slowly opened her eyes, seeing Kim lay there next to her and Miley. She lowered her gaze and saw that Miley still had her head buried in her shoulder.

"No!" Miley softly cried out. Her head shot back and she quickly opened her eyes, seeing Shego look down at her.

Shego frowned a bit as she saw a tear roll down Miley's cheek. She placed her hand on her cheek and pressed a gentle kiss against her forehead.

"Mama.." She wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and sighed softly.

"Did you have a bad dream, Miley?" Shego softly whispered.

"Hmm." Miley nodded.

Shego slowly went over Miley's back and let out a soft sigh, smiling gently.

Miley hid her face in Shego's long silky hair as Shego rocked her. She frowned a bit when she felt a soft kiss being placed upon the back of her head. She didn't see that Kim was there with them.

"Were you too tired?" Shego softly asked as she looked at Kim.

"Hmm." Kim nodded, slowly rubbing her eyes in a childish way.

Miley slowly lifted her head and looked over her shoulder.

Kim smiled as she looked at Miley. She stretched her arm and touched her cheek.

"Did you sleep well?"

Kim looked at Shego and lightly shrugged.

"Did we wake you?" Miley's soft voice came through the silence.

Kim shook her head. "No, you didn't."

Miley slowly turned around in Shego's arms and took Kim's hand in her two small hands. She slowly moved the hand and placed it on her cheek, closing her eyes.

Kim smiled at Miley and then saw Shego looking at her. She slowly moved her head to Shego's and stared into her eyes.

"Someone should check on Drakken." Kim said softly.

Shego pushed herself up from the bed. "I'll go."

"Hm." Miley crawled closer to Kim when Shego sat up.

Shego smiled and got of the bed.

Kim watched as Shego walked out of the room. She slowly wrapped her arms around Miley and closed her eyes.

"I'm cold.." Miley mused. "Can we lay under the sheets, mama?"

Kim frowned a bit when she heard 'I'm cold.'

"O..of course." Kim said with a faint smile. She let go of Miley and got of the bed, letting Miley crawl under the sheets first.

Kim laid herself next to Miley again, letting her rest her head upon her chest.

"Mama.." Miley whispered. "Charlie.. Is she alright?"

"Yes, I believe so." Kim said softly. "Perhaps you would like to inv.."

Miley already started shaking her head. "No.."

"What's wrong?" Kim asked as she lifted her head.

"We.. I can't invite her over.. If she saw me like this.." Miley frowned and sighed softly.

"Alright then.." Kim whispered.

"I forgot about her.. actually.. Until Drakken's daughter.." Miley stopped talking and replaced her head on Kim's shoulder.

"Let's just sleep a bit more right, Miley?"

"Hmm.." Miley mused as she took a deep breath.

After a while Shego joined them again, crawling underneath the sheets as well. She stretched her arm and wrapped it around Kim and Miley, smiling when she rested her head on the pillow.

Kim opened her eyes and looked at Shego.

"What's wrong?" Shego whispered as she opened her eyes, looking at Kim.

"Nothing.." Kim mused, turning herself towards Shego, gently moving Miley a little.

Miley turned herself so she could burry her head in the pillow, sighing again.

"But.."

"But I'm just thinking about how we.. started this."

"Ah." Shego smirked. "That I remember well." Shego said with a smile. "But we should rest now, before talking about this."

"Alright." Kim smiled now. It would make her feel better.

Shego placed her hand on Kim's cheek for a moment before closing her eyes again.

"Over there, Miley, monkeys."

"No." Miley crossed her arms and stopped walking. "I don't want to go to the monkeys.. They're evil."

Shego burst out into laughter when she heard Miley speak.

"It's true! They are."

"Are you afraid of them, then?"

"Of course not." Miley said as she looked up at Kim. "I just like lions more.. They're big and they roar." Miley grinned.

Once again Shego laughed, looking at the expression on Kim's face.

"Mama!" Miley turned around. "Stop laughing.. It's true."

"I.. I know sweetheart." Shego tried calming herself down.

Miley smiled and looked up at Kim. "Can we just go to the lions?"

"Alright." Kim smiled, yet raised her eyebrow when she looked at Shego.

"W-what?" Shego smirked.

Kim placed her hand on her head and shook it. "You know what Shego.. You go on ahead with Miley.. I'm going to sit down for a while."

Miley's head shot up as she looked at Kim. "But.. We'd go together.."

Kim faintly smiled. "I know sweetheart.. but I'm just a little tired. Go on alright?"

"Alright.." Miley sighed, she lowered her head a bit and then continued walking.

Shego turned her head to Kim and frowned. "What's wrong Red?"

Kim shook her head. "I'm just tired." Kim said with a faint smile.

Shego sighed as she looked at Kim who slowly sat down.

"Go on Shego, go with Mile. I'll be fine."

Shego smiled and nodded, walking towards Miley. "Hey kiddo, wait up." She said with a bright smile. She had to pretend that she was ok with it.

Miley looked up at Shego frowning a bit. "Mama.."

Shego sighed softly and patted Miley's head for a moment. "Look, over there.. the tigers and lions."

"Oh!" Miley quickly ran towards the fence and grinned. "Cool mama! Look at them! They're as brave as you and mama are."

Shego smiled and nodded. She slowly lifted Miley up in her arms and looked at the lions together with her. She frowned only a bit when Miley turned around.

"M..Mama.." Miley started moving uncontrollably and Shego had to put her down to the ground.

Shego quickly turned around, seeing a red haired woman lying on the ground. "K..Kim.." She quickly ran towards her, followed by Miley. "Kimmie.." She whispered. She gently and slowly took Kim in her arms and gently patted her cheek.

"Mama?" Miley frowned. She saw the look on Shego's face and looked away when she felt tears prickle in the corner of her eyes.

"Miss.. is everything alright?"

"N..no.." Shego said softly. "My wife's unconscious and you ask if everything's alright?"

"I'm sorry miss, but I've called the hospital already."

Miley bit her lip as she took Kim's hand in her own. "Mama.." She whispered. She looked up at Shego and blinked away several tears.

Shego frowned and placed her free hand on Miley's cheek. "It's going to be alright, Miles." Shego whispered.

"Out of the way." A few men shouted. They made room to place a stretcher next to Shego who had Kim in her arms. "Miss.. You have to let go of her.."

Shego swallowed hard as she looked at Kim.

"Can't we come along?" Miley said softly as she looked up at a man.

"If you are family, yes."

"I am.. And she is too." Miley said softly.

"There can only.."

"We take place for one person." Miley said softly. "I'll sit with her.. She's my mother.. and I don't want to go alone.."

As the men took Kim and laid her on the stretcher she slowly placed her hands on Miley's shoulder.

"Ah..alright.. I guess it would be alright.." One of the men said.

Miley turned around and looked at Shego who faintly smiled. She slowly buried her head in Shego's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her neck.

Shego took Miley up in her arms and got up. She followed the men towards the ambulance and bit her lip. This was going to be a rough time, she could feel it.

------------------------------------------

"She's WHAT?" Shego shouted as she got up in the doctor's office.

"Calm down Shego.." Kate said. She placed her hand upon her daughter's shoulder and sighed softly.

"Kim is in a coma. She has a brain tumor and we are not sure when she could wake up.. so we would like to ask you for your permission to.."

"No!" Shego shouted. "I can't.. What if she wakes up?"

"She can't wake up during the operation, she'll be put asleep."

"What if she.." Shego frowned and looked away.

"It is possible." The doctor said. "But we have the best brain surgeons here."

Shego sighed and shook her head.

"I can give you a few hours, tops." The doctor said.

Shego walked out of the room and saw Miley sitting close to the door.

"What will you do?" She asked softly.

Shego frowned and shook her head. She slowly walked towards the room where Kim was placed in and sighed when she looked through the glass. She looked so vulnerable, so peaceful, serene..

"I don't know what to do.." Shego whispered and she bent through her knees. "Kimmie.. I can't.."

"You can." Someone said. "Kim is a fighter, Shego and you know it."

"How do I know she can take this, Ann? I didn't even know she had this!"

"Neither did I Shego.. But at least it's worth a try.."

"A try? If anything goes wrong.. I loose Kim.. Miley looses her mother.. you loose your daughter.."

"And if we do not try you might loose her.. do you want that feeling of guilt on your shoulders?"

Shego bent towards the wall and rested her head there. Slowly and softly she started to sob. It was one of the hardest decision she had to make in her entire lifetime.

Miley frowned as she looked at her mother. She slowly got up and walked towards her, placing her hand on Shego's shoulder. A moment later she wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and held her close.

"Granma's right.. Mama's a fighter.." Miley whispered softly. "Mommy.. give them a chance.. They could save her.."

Shego slowly turned her head to face Miley's and looked as her girl's blue eyes looked into hers. ".." Shego slowly started nodding and buried her head in Miley's shoulder.

Miley bit her lip and slowly went over Shego's hair. The feeling of her mother's sadness made her feelings seem worthless, though they weren't. She knew that Shego loved Kim with all her heart and that she would be broken without her.

---------------------------------------------------

Miley sighed as she laid on her bed. She kept replacing herself on the bed. She couldn't sleep by the decision she made for Shego. It was the right one, but still it seemed wrong.

Shego bit her lip and softly knocked on Miley's door. She couldn't speak with Miley, or at least not too much. She was happy that Miley was still with her, yet everything felt awkward without Kim around.

"Can't sleep?"

Miley shook her head as she sat up.

"Miley.. You.."

"You made the right decision, mom.. really." Miley said with a faint smile.

"You chose for me.. and I'm glad you did so." Shego said as she sat down on Miley's bed.

"Is it true.. how you and mom got married?"

"How do you mean?"

"That.. you proposed the night before she gave birth to us? And that you married when we were three?"

"Well actually you were one and a half years old."

Miley softly chuckled and nodded. "I know.."

"Yes, it's true.. We have some pictures lying in our bedroom.. Though I don't know where they are."

Miley took Shego's hand and looked up at her. "Shall we look for them?"

Shego smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Days later

"And.."

Shego shook her head. "Still nothing."

"How can it take so long?" Miley asked as she sat down on the sofa.

"I don't know.." Shego whispered.

Suddenly the phone rang, startling both Shego and Miley. They looked at each other and slowly reached towards the receiver.

"H..Hello?" Shego said.

"Good afternoon, Miss Go."

Shego's eyes widened. "How's Kim..is she awake?"

"I'm sorry to say, Miss go, that Kim is in a coma."

"But.."

"The operation went fine, her tumor is removed. We scanned her today and found no trace of it."

"So.. Then.. When will she wake up?"

Miley frowned as she looked at Shego.

"That's what we do not know, Miss Go. We were sure that she would wake up when the drugs wore off, but she didn't."

Shego slowly bolded her hand and frowned. "Well then.. Call me when she does wake up!" Shego grumbled.

"Certainly, Miss Go."

With that Shego put the receiver back into it's place. Miley slowly placed her hand on Shego's fist.

"So.. still she's.."

"Hm." Shego nodded and she looked down to her hands. "They'll call when she wakes up."

"Can't we go see her?"

"It's too soon after the operation, Miles.. She still looks.."

"Next week, then?" She softly asked.

"Alright." Shego said with a faint smile on her face. "We'll do that." She said as she placed a kiss on Miley's forehead.

Weeks later

Shego punched against the wall.

"Mother!" Miley crossed her arms.

"Yes, Shego calm down."

Shego gritted her teeth and turned around and glared around in the room. "I WANT Kim." She growled.

"She didn't wake up yet!" Miley shouted at her.

"It's time she did!"

"You can't force her to wake up so easily, Shego." Ann said with a sigh.

"I know that!" Shego shouted at Ann. She frowned and her eyes widened when she heard sudden sobbing. She looked at Miley and watched her run away. "Miley.."

"It's hard on her too, you know." Ann said.

Shego gritted her teeth again and sighed deeply.

"I'll go to her." Kate said as she got up and followed Miley upstairs.

Before Shego could even say something Ann started again.

"You should try and control your temper, Shego."

Shego ran her hand through her hair and sighed deeply.

-----------------------

"Miley.." Shego took a step into Miley's room and looked at her.

"Leave me alone." Miley said between a few sobs.

Shego frowned as tears prickled in the corners of her eyes. She bit her lip and tried again. "Miles.." She started softly. "I'm sorry.. I really am."

Miley rubbed her eyes and pushed herself away from the bed. She looked over her shoulder and saw Shego slowly walking to her.

Shego sat down on her knees and looked at Miley. "I didn't mean to shout like that.."

Miley shrugged gently as she looked into Shego's eyes.

Shego placed her hand on Miley's cheek and frowned a bit as she saw the tears in her eyes. "Can you forgive?"

Miley slowly nodded and slowly wrapped her arms around Shego's neck.

Even though words didn't come from Miley, Shego smiled at her reaction. She blinked away a tear and closed her eyes.

Three years later

Miley had grown bigger again, her age now was 12. She went back to school, yet awaiting a call every day. When she was doing her homework the phone suddenly rang.

"Mom.. Can you take it?" Miley asked aloud. She was finishing up her task. "Mom?!"

Miley sighed, no response. Must be in the shower.

She got up and walked to the phone. "Possible-Go, Miley speaking."

"Good afternoon, Miss Possible."

"Erh.." Miley frowned a bit. "Hi.."

"Oh, excuse me, I am doctor Regir. I am one of the few doctors who are watching your mother's health. Kim Possible is your mother, right?"

"Y..Yes.." Miley whispered. "She is.. How… Is she?"

"I am pleased to say that Kim has woken up from the coma."

Shego got out of the bathroom, towels wrapped around her body and hair. "Hm?" She looked at Miley who was on the phone. "Miley?" She saw her look up with eyes widened. "Who is it.."

"I'll put her through.."

Miley didn't respond to both Shego or the doctor.

Shego walked to Miley and took the receiver out of her hand. "Hello?"

"..Hi.. sweety."

Shego's eyes widened.

"K-K-Kim?"

Miley looked up at Shego, her eyes still wide.

"I thought Miley was on the phone?"

"Well she…she was.. Do you want her?"

"Please and thank you?"

Shego smiled gently as she gave the phone back to Miley.

"M..Mom?"

"Hey, Miles."

Miley blinked away a few tears as she looked down to the ground.

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

"Yo..you're finally awake.." Miley said in soft sobs.

"Of course I am.."

"Can..Can we come to visit you?" Miley asked softly.

"I think.."

"Please?"

Miley could hear Kim's sigh, even though it wasn't a loud sigh.

"Of course you can, sweetheart.."

Miley looked up at Shego and faintly smiled.

"We'll come right away!"

Miley stared into the room. She saw Kim lying on the bed and she bit her lip.

"Go on." Shego said softly. "It's alright."

Miley slowly walked towards Kim's bed and looked at her. "M..Mom?"

Kim slowly opened her eyes and looked at Miley, blinking her eyes for several moments.

"You.." Kim whispered.

"I'm.. older again.." Miley said softly.

Kim faintly smiled as she ran her hand through Miley's hair.

Miley placed het hand upon Kim's hand and blinked away a tear. "I missed you.."

Kim wiped away the tear with her free hand and smiled. She slowly sat up and wrapped her arms around Miley's waist, pulling her into a hug.

"Your hair.. it's so long.." Miley said softly.

"That's what you get, if you don't cut it for a while.."

Miley softly chuckled and pulled back from the hug. "I like it.."

"So do I."

Kim swallowed hard as she heard Shego's voice. She looked passed Miley and saw her. She had cut her hair short. Kim placed her hand before her mouth and frowned for a moment.

"Kimmie.." Shego said softly. She took both of her hands and looked into her eyes. "I..I.." Shego couldn't form any words.

Kim shook her head and placed both of her hands on Shego's cheeks. "I love you, Shego.." She said softly, kissing her gently.

Shego blinked a few tears away. She couldn't believe that she was holding Kim in her arms again. It had been so long.

Miley smiled at the sight of them, they were united again. Finally She sighed.

Kim slowly reached out and took Miley's hand. "Just a few more days and I can come back home."

"Can't wait." Miley said with a smile. She looked up at Shego for a moment and smiled. "I'll go outside, so you to can talk for a bit.."

"You don't have to." Shego said. "I mean.. Go outside." Shego said with a smile.

"Ah, Al.."

"I'm sorry, Miss Go? Miss Possible. The doctor said that you should leave Kim to rest now."

"Oh.." Shego mused. She turned her head and looked at Kim again.

"Well.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow right?" Kim said softly.

Shego nodded and smiled.

Kim placed her hand on Shego's cheek and blinked away a tear.

"What's wrong?" Miley asked. "Are you hurt?"

Kim softly chuckled and shook her head. "I'm just happy that I saw you today, I'm sorry for worrying you.."

"Hey.." Shego said and she lifted her hand. "That's what you get with the ring." She said with a smirk.

"Mom that's evil!"

Shego chuckled and shrugged. "We should go before we get an angry doctor around here.."

"You should." Kim said with a smile. She let go of Miley's hand and watched the two of them walk away after saying goodbye to her.

----------------------------------------

"She seemed alright." Miley said softly.

"Yes.." Shego sighed. "But it makes me wonder.."

"Don't say that, you know that creeps me out."

Shego smiled yet shook her head. "I still don't know why it does.."

Miley shrugged and looked away.

"Oh Miley.. don't go all silent again.." Shego said as she placed her hands on Miley's shoulders.

Miley turned her head and faintly smiled as she looked into Shego's eyes. She blinked away a few tears as she laid her head on Shego's chest.

Shego sighed out of relief and wrapped her arms around Miley's arms.

"You're worried aren't you?" Shego asked.

Miley nodded as she wiped out a few tears.

"So am I.." Shego confessed. "I'm not certain about all this.." She said as she bit her lip.

Miley wrapped her arms around Shego's waist and held her close.

"It looked like she was only there for a check up.. Nothing more.." Miley said. "What if.. What if she has to stay much longer?"

"I don't know, Miley.." Shego said softly. "I really don't." She said with a soft sigh.

"And what if.."

"Shh.. Don't fret about it anymore.." Shego said as she went through Miley's hair. "You should try and concentrate on school.."

"If I can, yes." Miley said with a soft sigh. She didn't like it, at all. She loved the thought of having Kim back in the house, yet the thought of loosing her. She let go of Shego as soon as she had placed a kiss on her forehead.

"I'll call you down when dinner's ready."

"Fine." Miley said with a faint smile. She turned away from Shego and walked into her room, not closing the door behind her. She sat down at her desk and stared at the papers in front of her.

She took a pen in her hand and moved it towards the paper, to write something down. iI can't../i

She dropped the pen and laid her head on her arm that laid on the desk. She placed her second hand on her neck and sighed deeply.

Shego still stood there, looking at Miley. She sighed and slowly walked down the stairs.

"Mom.." Miley said.

Shego stopped and turned her head and looked up.

Miley got out of her room and frowned when she looked at Shego. "I..I can't.." She said softly.

Shego faintly smiled and stretched her arm, reaching to her with her hand.

Miley slowly walked down the stairs and stopped in front of Shego. She frowned as tears prickled in the corners of her eyes. She slowly wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and rested her head on her shoulder.

Shego sighed and ran a hand through Miley's hair and slowly went over her back with her other hand.

"I'm sorry.." Miley softly cried out. "I.. thought I'd.."

"Ssshh.." Shego mused. "It's alright, Miles.. It is.. " She repeated softly. "She'll be alright.."

Miley sniffled softly as she looked away.

"I'll write a note for school tomorrow.." Shego said with a faint smile.

"Thanks.." Miley mused.

Shego slowly pulled back from the hug and looked at Miley. "Let's just go downstairs alright?"

"Hm." Miley nodded and followed Shego downstairs.

Ding Dong

"Who is that?" Miley asked.

"I.. I don't know.."

Shego walked to the door and opened it.

"H..hi Miss Go.."

Shego raised her eyebrow as she looked at a few people standing before her.

"We brought you..well Kim this basket.. We thought she might like it.. And we're very happy that she woke up from the coma.."

"Ah.." Shego lowered her eyebrow and put up a fake smile. "Thank you.. I'm sure Kim will enjoy this when she's back home."

"She's still in the hospital?"

"Yes." Miley said. "She is."

"K..Kim!" One of the people said.

Miley frowned and shook her head. "I'm not Kim.. I'm Miley.."

"I didn't know Kim had a sister.."

"I'm NOT her sister!" Miley said as she looked at the people. "I.. I'm her.."

"Cousin." Shego said with a raised her eyebrow as she turned her head towards Miley.

"..Right.." Miley mused.

"Oh.. Well you have great resemblance.."

"Thanks.. I guess.." Miley said softly. "I'll take that basket.. and I'll make sure to give it to her."

"Thank you."

Miley nodded as she received the basket. She slowly turned around and walked into the kitchen.

"I guess we should go now." One of them said with a faint smile.

"Please say hi from us to Kim.." They said with a blush on their cheeks.

She smirked and nodded. "Have a good day."

"You too, Miss Go." One of them said before Shego slowly closed the door.

Shego turned around and walked towards the kitchen, seeing Miley sitting at the table.

Miley slowly looked up and quickly put up a smile as she saw Shego.

"You should learn to control that anger of yours."

"It's not anger.. It's.. just something stupid." Miley said with a sigh and looked away from Shego.

Shego slowly walked to Miley and ran her hand through her hair. "Whatever it is.. it can go away, right?"

Miley shrugged and laid her head on her arms.

"Miley, don't act like this.. What's wrong? Tell me." Shego said as she placed her hand on Miley's back.

"Everything will change again." Miley said. "I.. I can't take much more of confrontations with death.. or close to it.." Miley said as she looked up at Shego.

"Miley.." Shego softly said. "I.. Can't promise anything for Kim.. because I don't know her condition anymore.. if she falls ill again.." Shego sighed softly. "But I can promise you, that I won't go anywhere.. and.. I won't die, except when I'm old enough to do so.."

Miley tried putting up her smile but failed. She wrapped her arms around Shego and blinked away more tears.

-----------------------

"M..mom.." Miley said softly. "Why are you here?"

"To come and pick you up.. Something's up."

Miley's eyes widened as she looked at Shego. "Is it .. mom?"

Shego sighed and nodded.

"The doctor called me.. and told me that she was slowly drifting back into a coma.. We have to prevent that from happening."

Miley nodded. How? Was a question she couldn't ask.

A while after Shego had picked up Miley from school they reached the hospital.

Miley went straight towards Kim's room and was rather shocked with what she saw.

"Miley.. Over here.." Shego said. "She's been moved to a different room."

"Ah.." Miley mused as she looked at Shego. "I didn't know.." She whispered as she walked towards Shego.

Shego smiled and placed her hand on Miley's shoulder as she walked in the room.

Miley slowly placed her hand on Shego's hand and walked towards the bed again, looking down at Kim. "Mom.." She whispered, gently placing her hand on Kim's cheek. "Please doin't go/i.."

Kim frowned, which made Shego gasp.

"Kimmie.." Shego mused.

Kim moved her head, making it look like she was shaking her head.

"What's going on?" Miley asked the doctor. "Is she having a bad dream?"

"No.. actually.. she's fighting.."

"For what?" Miley asked as she looked back at Kim's body.

".." Shego looked away and sighed deeply.

"What?" Miley turned around and looked at Shego. "Mom.. What's wrong?"

Shego shook her head and walked away from the bed, towards the door.

"Mom!" Miley said louder, she followed Shego and took her wrist in her hands. "Please.. mom.."

"No.. Miley.. I.. I.. can't.." Shego said softly.

Miley frowned and sighed. "Mama.." She said softly. "..I know it's hard.. but you can't give up hope.. not now.." Miley said.

Shego looked at Miley and sighed. "Miley.. It's hard.. harder than you know.."

Miley slowly took Shego's hand in her own and looked up at her. "I'm here for you.." Miley softly said. ".. you know that right, ..mama?" She whispered.

Shego blinked away a few tears and nodded.

Miley frowned and wrapped her arms around Shego.

"Hnn.."

Shego's head shot up as she looked at Kim.

"Mama..Maybe it's best if.."

"No.. I can't go home.." Shego said softly.

Miley sighed and lowered her gaze for a moment.

"You can go home if you like.."

"No.. I'd.."

"Call Charlotte." Shego said as she placed her hand on Miley's cheek.

"B.. I.." Miley frowned, bit her lip and shook her head. "I can't, mama.."

Shego sighed deeply and shook her head. "Miles.. You can, I have faith in you.."

Miley slowly took her mobile and looked at it. Shego slowly took it out of Miley's hand and called towards Charlotte.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Charlotte.. It's me Shego.. can you come and pick Miley up at the hospital?"

"S..Sure.. I'll be there in a while.."

"Thanks.."

"Is everything alright?

"It's.. It's Kim.." Shego said.

Later

Miley walked towards the door, seeing Charlotte walking into the hospital.

"Ch.. Charlotte!" Miley said, slowly raising her hand. She walked towards her and looked up at her.

"M..Miley?" Charlotte frowned. "Is it.. really you?"

Miley slowly nodded and lowered her gaze. "I'm.."

Charlotte knew that Miley didn't feel well and she interrupted her talking by giving her a hug.

Miley buried her head away and wrapped her arms around Charlotte's waist. "I'm sorry.." She softly cried out.

Charlotte went through Miley's hair and shook her head. "It's alright."

After a while Charlotte let go of Miley and looked down at her. "Are you ready to go?"

Miley just nodded, not saying a word.

Charlotte looked up and saw Shego standing before her.

"Thanks for coming so quickly, Charlotte.." Shego said. She didn't seem well.

"Hm." Charlotte just nodded. "It's alright." She waited a moment and then softly asked. "How is she?"

Shego sighed as she looked at Miley. "Well.."

Miley turned around and looked at Shego.

Had something happened while she was waiting for Charlotte?

She bit her lip and frowned deeply, looking at the faint smile on Shego's face.

"She's.. fighting.."

"Huh?" Charlotte frowned. "What?"

Miley swallowed as she bolded her hands. She had to try and push away her feelings. She had to be strong.

"She's fighting?"

Shego just nodded, but frowned when she saw the look on Charlotte's face.

".." Charlotte slowly scratched her head and looked at Miley.

"Is she.." Miley started but then shook her head, turning around and walking outside.

"Miley.." Shego started but stopped there.

"Shego.. I'm sorry, but I don't get it.."

"Kim's fighting.. for her life.."

Charlotte's eyes widened. "Oh.. I.."

Shego shook her head. "Just.. take Miley somewhere she wants to go, alright?"

"Of course.."

Shego faintly smiled.

"See you later." Charlotte said with a smile. She turned around and walked outside, seeing Miley there sitting on the sidestep. "Miley.."

Miley slowly got up and walked along with Charlotte to the car.

"Where do you want to go?"

"Grandma's place.." She said softly. "Mama's mom.."

"Alright." Charlotte said.

Miley slowly got in the car and stared at her hands that rested on her lap. When Charlotte got in she clasped them together.

"Miley.."

"I'm sorry!" She softly cried out. "I wanted to tell you sooner.. But.. I couldn't.. My body totally changed a few years back and then I couldn't.."

"Couldn't?"

"I.. I was scared.. that you wouldn't.." Miley slowly looked back up and saw Charlotte looking down at her lap. "Charlie?"

Charlotte shook her head and sighed.

"Charlie.." Miley frowned and placed her hands on Charlotte's lap. "Did.. did something happen while I was.."

"Mother died then.. when you got out of the hospital.. you know three years back?"

Miley gasped and placed her hands to cover her mouth. She frowned as tears prickled in the corners of her eyes. "Charlie.. I didn't know.."

"Figured.." Charlotte said.

"Charlie.." Miley placed her hands on her lap again. "I'm sorry.. If I had known…"

"I know, Miley.." Charlotte said.

"Forgive me?"

Charlotte looked at Miley and faintly smiled, nodding slowly. "Of course.."

Miley grasped onto Charlie's clothing and smiled back at her.

Charlotte slowly placed her hand on Miley's cheek and looked into her eyes. ".."

Miley slowly moved her head a bit, closer to Charlotte.

"May I.."

Miley slowly nodded.

"..kiss you?" She ended her sentence and faintly smiled.

Charlotte placed her second hand on Miley cheek and kissed her, gently, tender.

Miley slowly ran her hand through Charlotte's short hair. When their lips parted Miley looked at Charlotte, lightly blushing.

"I should take you to your grandmother.."

"Ah.." Miley blushed. "Right.."

Charlotte took her hands of Miley's cheeks and looked at her for a moment. "You have to guide me to her house, because I don't know where it is.."

"Right.." Miley said with a smile.

---------------------------

"Miley?"

"Hm." Miley nodded as she looked into the camera.

"Why, come in dear.."

"Thanks." Miley said softly as she opened the door.

"Miley.."

Miley turned around and looked at Charlotte. "Come in?"

".. I couldn't it's not your house."

"She'd allow it.. Really.."

"Allow what?" Miley heard her grandmother's voice and smiled.

"The one who took me here, Charlotte.."

"Really it's fine.."

"Oh please, come in." Kate said with a smile as she looked at Charlotte. She stretched her hand and smiled. "I'm Kate Go, Shego's mother."

"Charlotte Cooper. Pleased to meet you."

Kate smiled as she looked at her. Then, she slowly turned her head and looked at Miley.

Miley frowned and swallowed, looking into Kate's eyes.

"H.."

Miley frowned deeper and lowered her gaze a bit.

Kate frowned and sighed placing her hand on Miley's cheek.

Miley placed her hand on Kate's hand and a moment later she was in Kate's embrace. She had her head buried in her grandmother's shoulder and she held on to her.

Kate gently went over Miley's back and she looked at Charlotte. "There's tea or coffee in the kitchen. Straight ahead.."

Charlotte frowned, yet nodded. She placed her hand on Miley's back for a moment and then headed towards the kitchen.

"Mom's fighting.." Miley sobbed softly. "Mama w..wanted me to go home.."

"She doesn't want you to worry too much."

Miley wiped out a few tears with the back of her hand and looked down at the ground, still crying. "I worry even more now, nana.."

"Your mom will be fine, Miley.. Really."

Miley was shivering and Kate was slowly going over her back, trying to comfort her.

"You should get some rest, Miles.." Kate whispered. "It's best in times like these.."

Miley slowly shook her head, yet she could feel the dizziness trying to claim her.

"I'll send Charlotte up after a while, alright?"

Miley faintly smiled. Kate had already seen the relationship between them. Slowly Miley nodded. "Thank you, nana.."

Kate placed a kiss on Miley's forehead and pushed her gently towards the stairs. "Go on."

Miley slowly walked up the stairs, not looking back at Kate. When she reached the room she immediately went for the bed, collapsing on top of it, crying.

After a while the crying had stopped, yet she still wasn't asleep. When she felt the bed move a bit she wanted to look up, yet she didn't when a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist.

Miley gently stroked Charlotte's arms as she laid there with her. ".."

"You don't have to say anything, Miley.. Let's just lay here.. Quietly.."

"Hm." Miley mused in agreement. She slowly pulled Charlotte closer to her and sighed deeply.

Charlotte held Miley tighter as she felt her shiver. "It's going to be alright Miley.. It is.."

Miley didn't say a word. She let Charlote hold her closer, but her words didn't come to her. She closed her eyes tightly and blinked away a few tears.

-----------------------

"..Sh..Shego.."

"Hmm.." Shego mused she didn't want to wake up.

"Shego.."

Suddenly Shego's eyes opened wide. "Kimmie?"

Kim had opened her eyes. She was looking at Shego, with a smile on her lips.

"K..Kimmie.." Shego whispered.

Kim placed her hand on Shego's cheek and her smile grew a bit brighter. "It's alright Shego.."

"I.. you.."

Kim smiled and stroked Shego's cheek. "I'm sorry to make you worry.."

"Don't be.." Shego whispered as she placed her hand on Kim's.

Kim faintly smiled as she looked into Shego's eyes.

"Where's Miley?"

Shego blinked her eyes. "Oh, she's ... well I told Charlotte to take her wherever she wanted to go."

"Ah." Kim smiled.

"Should I call her?"

Kim slowly shook her head. "No, Shego.. I just want some time alone with you."

Shego smirked bright as she looked at Kim.

"Don't get any ideas, Shego.."

Shego put up her puppy-pout and sighed softly.

"Com' here.." Kim said as she spread her arms.

Shego grinned and crawled onto the bed, wrapping her arms around Kim.

"How is she, Miley?"

"Good, I think.."

Kim softly sighed as she ran her hands over Shego's body. "How's school going?"

"She's.. fairing.."

Kim laid her head against Shego's chest and sighed again.

"Kimmie.. It's going good.. Just right now.."

"See? It is my fault.." Kim said as she started playing with Shego's hair.

"It's not. You couldn't have known you were sick."

"Still.." Kim mused softly.

"Kimmie, she nor I can be angry at you or blame you for anything. We can just keep on loving you."

"Did I miss much?"

"Since you awoke last?" Shego asked and she felt Kim nod. "Not really.."

"Good.." Kim mused. She slowly closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Shego. "Rest with me, will you Shego?"

"I couldn't refuse.." Shego said with a smile.

---------------

"You can both stay here for the night if you like."

"I'd love to..but I have to go home." Charlotte said softly. "I need to take care of my dad."

Miley faintly smiled as she looked at Charlotte. "I'm staying.. I think it's easiest."

"Well, then I'll get going." Charlotte said with a smile. She placed a kiss on Miley's cheek and gave her a quick hug. "If you'd need me.."

"Thanks." Miley whispered.

"Anytime." Charlotte said. Charlotte walked towards Kate and smiled. "I'll see you next time."

"Thank you for taking her here.." Kate said with a smile. She gave Charlotte a hug before letting the two say goodbye properly.

"I'll let you know when she wakes up.. or when she's home." Miley said with a smile. "And.. you should come stay for dinner sometime."

"I'd love that." Charlotte said with a smile.

Miley slowly wrapped her arms around Charlotte's neck and kissed her gently. "Thanks for staying with me today."

"You're welcome."

Miley waved Charlotte off when she was outside and then walked back in. She went straight to the kitchen and saw Kate opening the oven.

"I made pizza."

"Oh." Miley mused as she faintly smiled.

"Don't you like pizza?"

"I do, I do.. It's just.." Miley sighed softly. "I'm not that hungry."

"But.."

"I will eat." Miley said as she slowly walked to the cupboard and took two plates. She placed them on the table and sat down.

"Nana..You're coming along with me right?"

"Of course, Miley." Kate said as she put the pizzas on the plates.

Miley smiled as she looked at the pizza.

"Eat up." Kate said as she placed her hand on Miley's shoulder.

"Hm." Miley nodded as she started on her pizza.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mama!" Miley wrapped her arms around Kim and smiled brightly.

Kim was smiling too as she wrapped her arms around Miley.

"How are you feeling?" Miley asked. "..Is it gone?"

"I'm fine and yes.. It's gone." Kim said and she could only chuckle when Miley held on to her even tighter.

"Miss Possible."

Kim looked up and saw the doctor walking in the room.

"Yes?"

The doctor looked up, his eyes widened. "Ah, I didn't know you had any visitors. I'll come back later.."

"No.." Kim said. "They're my family..Do you have some more results?"

"Well yes and no." The doctor said and then he smiled. "The tumor is gone, your mother did quite an impressive job."

Kim smiled and nodded. "She always does."

Miley smiled as she looked at the doctor. "When can she come home?"

"Well, now actually." The doctor said with a smile. "The tests are done and it is fully gone, so I don't see why we should keep you here."

"What?" Shego raised her eyebrow as she walked in the room.

"Ah.. He said that all the tests are done.."

"..and there's no reason for me staying in the hospital." Kim said with a smile.

Shego's eyes widened a bit as she looked at Kim.

Miley smiled and she walked towards Shego, pulling her to Kim's side.

"Miley?"

Miley slowly looked over her shoulder as she heard her grandmother. "What is it, nana?"

Kate pointed to the door, making Miley turn around, letting go of Shego.

Miley slowly walked to the door, seeing Charlotte stand before her. "Charlie.." She whispered.

"Hey." She whispered back.

"Why are you in the hospital?"

"Dad had to go in for a check-up."

"And?"

Charlotte gritted her teeth and she slowly fell to her knees.

Miley followed her to the ground and wrapped her arms around Charlotte.

Three years later

Miley, age of fifteen, was on the backseat in the car, next to Charlotte's father when suddenly she shouted something.

"I can't look right now, Miley! It's raining too hard.."

"Pull over Charlotte! He's having a seizure!" Miley cried out as she placed her hand on his chest. She took her mobile out and dialed 911.

Charlotte turned the wheel, but too much.

"Hel-.." Miley was bumping against everything in the car with her seatbelt undone. "Agh.." She hit her head as the car started rolling over.

"Miley?" Charlotte cried out. "Miley.." She said again.

".."

"Hello?"

"Miley?"

The car was upside down and Charlotte was still wearing her seatbelt. She opened it and fell on the roof. She crawled to the backseat and looked at her father. He didn't seem to be breathing anymore. Then she looked at Miley who was still holding her mobile.

"Miley.."

"Hello?"

Charlotte frowned. "We had an accident.. We're.. I don't know where we are we're on the highway.. or we were.. My dad, Paul Simmons... he's.. not breathing.." She placed her fingers at his throath. "And.. I.. I don't feel a pulse.." She said in a softer tone.

"Who is this Miley how is she?"

"It's Miley Possible.. She's unconsious.." She now placed her fingers at her throath. "..and.. a weak pulse.." Charlotte bit her lip as she looked at her. "..Please hurry.."

Charlotte stared at the mobile. She looked at the numbers and looked at the names. 'Mama K..Mama S..' "Miley.." She softly said as she placed her hand on Miley's shoulder. "M.." Her eyes grew heavier, she slowly decided to close them. Though she fought, a little to keep them open.

--------------------

"Miley.." Charlotte mused. "Miley.." She heard the beeping noises, people talking and a familiar voice spoke to her.

"How are you feeling Charlotte?"

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes and tightly shut them again. "The light's too bright.."

"Right."

She heard footsteps walking away from her.

"How is this?"

Charlotte slowly opened her eyes again and nodded. "Better, thank you miss.."

"Kim, not miss Possible."

"So.." Kim mused as she walked back to the bed. "How are you feeling?"

Charlotte shrugged. "Fine, I guess.. How is.. how is Miley?"

"We don't know." Kim said softly as she looked over her shoulder. She saw Shego sitting there, with her back to them, holding on to Miley's hand.

Shego gritted her teeth as tears rolled down her cheeks. Please, wake up..

"Hn.." Miley turned her head and tightly held Shego's hand.

"Miley!" Shego cried out as she placed her second hand on her hand.

"My.. My head, mama.." She said as placed her free hand on her head.

"Does it hurt?"

Miley nodded and started sobbing. "So much.." She cried.

Charlotte bit her lip and tried fighting the tears. "I'm sorry.."

"Sshh.." Kim mused as she placed her hand on Charlotte's hand. "You're both alive, that's what counts.." Kim said as she looked at Miley for a moment.

"Why won't the pain stop?" Miley cried out bolding her hand.

"Miley..M..Miley." Shego took her fist in her hand as it turned black. "Sweetheart, calm down.."

"Isn't there a nurse for a painkiller?" Kim asked, wanting to walk to the door.

Charlotte let the tears go. It was her fault that Miley was in this state.

"No..No painkiller..It's gone for a while." Miley mused. She slowly looked at Shego and frowned. "Mama..You're.. my sight.."

Shego sighed as she looked at Miley. "I know sweetheart.."

Miley closed her eyes and blinked a tear away. She turned her head away and sighed.

"Miley.." Shego said softly.

"For how long was I.."

"Three days.." Shego said as she looked at her. "Miley, please.. Look at me?"

Miley frowned and turned her head towards Shego and opened her eyes again.

"Do you remember anything?"

Miley slowly nodded. "I.. I just don't feel like talking about it.. right now."

"Of course.." Shego said softly. "I understand, sweetheart."

"I'm sure we all could."

Miley turned her head and frowned when she saw someone with red hair. "Mama?"

"Yes it's me, Miley." Kim said with a smile.

Miley smiled gently. "H..How's Charlotte."

"I'm alright, Miley.. I'm sor.."

"No!" Miley shouted. "Don't be.." Miley mused. "It wasn't your fault.."

"I should've.."

"Please.." Miley said closing her eyes. "Don't."

Shego sighed and took Miley's hand in her own. "It's ok.."

Miley took Shego's hand in her own and put it to her cheek. "Mama.."

"I'm here." Shego said with a smile.

knock knock

Mily slowly opened her eyes and looked up. "What's that?"

"Someone's at the door." Kim said. "Come in!" She said.

The door opened and a few doctors walked in, Kim's mother among them.

"I see the two patients are awake."

"Two?" Miley softly asked, looking at Shego.

"You and Charlotte.." Shego explained.

"Charlotte too?" Miley frowned.

"Miley?" Miley's eyes widened a bit.

"What?"

"I want you to come along for examination."

Miley pinched Shego's hand and frowned. "I don't want to."

"I understand, Miley but it's necesarry."

"Can I come along?" Shego asked, trying to reasure Miley.

"Of course."

Shego smiled and nodded. "Alright."

Miley still frowned, yet she slowly sat up, with Shego's help. She had to lean against her to stand up on her feet.

"Get a wheelchair, this won't work." A doctor said.

Miley gritted her teeth and let out a soft growl.

"What is it?" Shego asked softly.

"It won't work if they don't give me a chance to try."

"See I told you, she wanted to try." Ann said with a smirk.

Miley faintly smiled, yet lowered her gaze a bit.

Shego supported her, until she said stop. "..no, it won't work." Miley mused.

They gave her a wheelchair and sat her down. Shego placed a kiss on her head and smiled. "At least you tried."

------------------------

Back home

"I.. don't feel like sleeping alone.. I never slept alone in the hospital.."

"I know you didn't, sweetheart. Charlotte explained it to me. Besides I believe there is enough room for the two of you sleeping together in your room, right." Shego said with a smile.

Miley wrapped her arms around Shego and let out a deep sigh. She closed her eyes and laid her head on Shego's shoulder. "It happened so fast.. I didn't even think that I'd survive.."

"But I'm glad you did, Miley. I would have missed you terribly." Shego said softly. "I already missed holding you in my arms like this." Shego smiled when she looked as Miley softly giggled. "It's true."

"I've missed you too, mama." Miley mused as she sat up, looking into Shego's eyes. She smiled brightly and she blinked a few tears away as she looked at Shego.

"What's wrong now?" Shego asked in a positive manner.

Miley shook her head and she just wrapped her arms around Shego's neck. She held her close as she laid her head on her shoulder.

Shego ran her hands over Miley's back and she held her close, pressing a kiss against her temple when she replaced herself.

"Who'se in for Chinese?" They suddenly heard.

"Chinese?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

"I am!" Miley said with a smile.

"Let's get you up on your feet then." Shego said.

Miley pulled back from their embrace and looked at her. "Let me try alone, mama?"

"Go ahead." Shego said.

Miley pushed herself up so she was sitting and then she slowly reached out for her wheelchair, trying to hold on to that. She slowly got up and took a step. Shego quickly sat up, ready to help her, if she needed it.

She took another step and another one. She turned and smiled as she looked at Shego. "I did it!"

Shego got up and smiled brightly. "Indeed you did." Shego said.

Miley wanted to take another step but she felt a sting in her head. "Ah.." She gritted her teeth. She placed her hand on her head and felt hands supporting her.

"Easy, easy." Shego said. "Sit down in your wheelchair."

Miley sighed and slowly sat down in the wheelchair. "I don't like it."

"I can understand it, Miles.. But it's just to get you back on your legs."

"Hmm.." Miley nodded, understanding what Shego said to her.

Shego walked her to the kitchen and smiled when she helped Miley towards the table. She placed a kiss on Kim's cheek and smiled gently.

"Hey you." Miley said as she placed her hand on Charlotte's hand. "How are you?" She asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, you?"

"I'm alright." Miley said softly. "I walked a bit." She said with a smirk.

"You did?" Charlotte asked with a smile.

"I did." Miley smiled. "But.. well.. mom had to help in the end..." Miley said.

"Not that it matters." Shego said with a wink.

Shego smiled as she looked at Charlotte and Miley. She wrapped her arms around Kim's waist and rested her head upon her shoulder.

Kim slowly turned her head a bit and smiled when she saw it was Shego.

"Mama?"

"Hm?" Kim looked at Miley. "Yes, Miley?"

"Did you take a few spring rolls along?"

"Of course, Miley." Kim said with a smile. "I'm just getting everything out of the bags."

"Oh, alright." Miley smiled gently, yet she didn't turn to look at Kim nor Shego.

Shego let out a soft sigh and she placed a soft kiss on Kim's neck. She let go of her and walked to the table with the chinese noodles and the spring rolls. "Here you go."

Miley slowly lifted her head and smiled when she saw Shego stand beside her. "I'll wait for you two to come."

Charlotte nodded in agreement.

"Alright.. I'll just.." Kim quickly lifted the remaining packs and then carried them over to the table. "There." She said with a smile.

Miley felt an itch at her right eye, which was her good eye so she rubbed it with her hand.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?" Miley turned her head to the voice, still rubbing her eye. When it was gone she slowly opened her eye and looked at Kim.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah.. Just an itch." Miley said with a faint smile.

Two mornings after that day.

Miley stretched herself and she slowly sat up. She took hold of her walking cart and walked towards the stairs. That what she did every morning and it went well every morning as well.

She let go off her cart and now slowly reached out for the hand-rail. She took a step closer and she grasped onto it. She slowly stepped down the stairs on her own speed. She was getting used of having to use only her right eye, when suddenly a few white spots appeared on it. She frowned and blinked her eyes. She stepped down and missed a stair. She let go off the hand-rail and bumped down the stairs. She pushed herself up from the ground and sat there for a few minutes.

"Miley?!"

Miley turned herself a bit and looked up, seeing Kim stand there, at the end of the staircase.

"What happened? Are you hurt?"

Miley smiled and shook her head. "I..I'm fine, I just missed a step."

Kim walked down the stairs and helped Miley up.

"I thought you'd all be awake already.. I didn't feel Charlotte in bed.. but well.. I didn't look if she was still there."

"I thought I heard someone go down a bit earlier, so I believe that's Charlotte. Because Shego is still asle.."

"Kimmie?!"

"I come back on my words.. Shego was asleep." Kim chuckled. "I'm downstairs for a minute.."

"Come back to beeeed." She whined.

Miley chuckled softly. "I'm gonna lay myself on the sofa for a while.."

"Alright." Kim smiled. "Call me if you need anything."

"I will.." Miley said with a smile. "'Night." She said softly.

Kim smiled and then walked upstairs again.

Miley watched Kim walk up and then she slowly walked towards the kitchen. She looked around there when she heard a noise comming from the living room. "Eh?" She mused. She walked towards the living room and saw the television turned on. "Charlotte?" She said.

"Hmn?" Charlotte slowly opened her eyes and she looked up, seeing Miley stand before her. "H..hey." She whispered. "What time is it?"

"I have no idea."

"Seven o'clock this is Britney.."

Miley frowned. "Seven in the morning?"

"What's wrong?" Charlotte said as she pushed herself up.

"Nothing.. I just didn't expect to wake that early.." Miley sighed as she sat down on another sofa.

"What happened to your arm? It looks red.."

"Ah.. I missed a step of the stairs and I fell down." Miley said, blushing lightly.

"Are you alright?"

"Of course I am!"

Miley's eyes widened as she looked at Charlotte. "Sorry.. I didn't mean.."

"Of course you didn't." Charlotte said. "I'll head back to bed. See you later.."

Miley closed her eyes and lowered her head.

Charlotte slowly got up and turned off the television. She looked at Miley and frowned. She slowly bent to her knees and placed her hands on Miley's lap.

"I'm sorry, for reacting like that.." Charlotte said. "What's wrong?"

Miley just shook her head.

"Tell me." Charlotte said. She slowly placed her hand on Miley's cheek and moved closer to her. "Mimi.."

Miley giggled softly and she slowly looked into Charlotte's eyes.

"Tell me?"

"It's nothing, really.."

"Mimi.." Charlotte pouted.

"I guess I don't like being treated like a child.."

"Ah.." Charlotte smiled gently. "I'm sure everyone's just trying to keep you safe.."

"But I am!" Miley softly cried out. She frowned as she looked at Charlotte. She blinked away a few tears as she kept looking in Charlotte's eyes.

"Mimi." Charlotte said again, yet more gentle. She placed her bother hands on Miley's cheeks and looked at her.

Miley looked away and kept a sigh to herself.

"Hey.." Charlotte tried to get her attention. "Hey.." She said again, now caressing her cheeks.

Miley frowned and then looked back at Charlotte.

"I love you, you know." She said with a faint smile.

"I love you too.." Miley softly said.

"What?" Charlotte smirked and raised her eyebrow. "I didn't hear you."

"I love you too!" Miley said louder. She was rather surprised when Charlotte pushed her against the sofa, kissing her hard.

She crawled upon Miley's lap and ran her hand through her hair as she kissed her.

Miley's tears soon dried and she wrapped her arms around Charlotte's neck. She ran her hand over her chest and slowly led it down her side, to her back.

"What's going on here?"

Charlotte's eyes widened and she lifted her head, seeing a green light before her.

"Mama?" Miley softly asked as Charlotte sat up straight, yet still on Miley.

"What are you doing downstairs already?"

"I woke up.. and well Charlotte wasn't in bed.."

"I was downstairs and.."

"No more information needed, thank you." Shego said. "There are blankets over there, that closet." Shego said pointing at one.

Miley started chuckling as she took Charlotte's hand in her own.

"What's so funny, missy?"

"Mama!" Miley said, giggling.

"I'll have to keep your mother upstairs now, thanks to you two."

"Is that so hard?" Miley asked with a smirk on her lips.

"No.. You shouldn't have asked that!" Shego said, turning bright red.

"Mama's waiting.." Miley said with a grin.

Shego sighed deeply and turned around. "At least get a blanket."

Miley smiled and she slowly let go of Charlotte as she asked her the question. "Can you get a blanket?"

Charlotte smiled and nodded. "Of course."

---------------------------------

"No! I am not a child anymore!"

"You are still fifteen years, Miley!" Kim said.

"But.."

"No buts,.."

"When I was older I did it as well!"

Kim's eyes widened and she looked at Miley. "You already.." Miley nodded. "With Charlotte?" She nodded again.

"Please, mama..It's not that I'm hurting anyone, right?" Miley asked.

"You're still too young, Miley.." Shego said.

Miley sighed and looked away. "I don't know anybody else who'd want a freak like me.." She whispered.

"What did you say?" Shego raised her eyebrow.

"I said that I didn't know anyone.." Miley took a deep breath. "..who'd want a freak like me as their girlfriend!"

Shego slapped Miley's cheek. Her eyes widened and she immediately put her hand in front of her mouth. She looked at Miley and frowned as she saw her cheek turn dark red.

Miley placed her hand on her cheek and blinked away several tears. She frowned and looked up at Shego, looking her straight in the eyes. she slowly got up and stumbled away. She bumped against this and that, but that didn't bother her.

"Why did you slap her?" Kim asked.

"I.." Shego frowned and lowered her gaze. She took a deep breath and slowly turned around to walk away, but Kim stopped her, holding on to her wrist.

"Why?" Kim whispered again.

Tears pricked in the corner of Shego's eyes. She sighed and lowered her head a bit. "She's not a freak.."

"I know that, Shego.."

"I didn't mean to slap her.." Shego said, blinking several tears away.

"You slapped her?!" Charlotte walked up to Shego and put her hands to her hips.

Shego slowly turned around, She walked passed Charlotte when Kim let go of her wrist.

"Why did she slap her?" Charlotte asked as she looked at Kim.

"Charlotte, there were things said while you were not here."

Charlotte sighed and replaced her hands.

Shego walked up the stairs. She looked into Miley's room, not finding her there. She walked to Kasy and Ann's room and saw her laying there on one of the beds. She sighed and turned to her own room. She walked into the room and went to the bed, laying down on it.

"What did I do.." Shego whispered as she stared at her hands.

"Mama?" She heard Miley's voice whisper.

Shego tightly shut her eyes and turned her head a bit more. Her head shot up when she felt movement on the bed. She frowned when she saw Miley sitting there.

"Miles.." Shego turned herself to her and cleared her throat.

Miley didn't say anything. She crawled closer to Shego and laid her head on her chest. She frowned as she looked down at Shego's hands. She slowly took Shego's hand and held it close.

Shego blinked away several tears as she wrapped her arm around Miley.

Miley looked up, hearing several sniffs. She frowned a bit and held Shego closer. "I'm sorry, mama, I shouldn't have said that." She said softly.

Shego shook her head. "I shouldn't have.." She gritted her teeth and pulled Miley closer to her. "Forgive me?"

Miley nodded, wrapping her arms around Shego's neck.

Soft knocking one the door made the two of them end the embrace.

"Miley, sweetheart?"

"Hm?" Miley turned her head to look at Kim who stood there with a gentle smile.

"There's someone on the phone for you.."

"Who?"

"Doctor Ergin. The eye specialist."

"Oh.." Miley sighed and she lowered her gaze a bit.

"Hey, I'm sure it's just going to be about a check-up." Shego said as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

Miley looked up at Kim, clearing her throat a bit.

Kim smiled gently and sat down next to Miley and Shego on the bed. She pressed on the speaker button of the phone and let out a very soft sigh. "Miley's here, doctor."

"I see. Well Miley, I have some good news for you."

"Oh?" Miley raised her eyebrow a bit. "What do you mean with 'great news'?"

"There are surgeons who have found a way to make your eyesight better, if you want it that is."

Miley's eyes widened a bit and she frowned.

"Miley?"

"Wh..What do you mean with that? That my left eye will be clearer to see through?"

"Yes, well.. What I mean to say is.. You'll be able to see as good as your parents do."

"But.. doesn't that cost a fortune?"

"That is nothing that you should worry about." Shego said. "Don't mind that last question, doc." Shego said with a smile as she looked at Miley.

"But.." Miley protested but Shego put her finger on Miley's mouth "Ssh."

"What do you say?"

Miley shrugged, looking from Shego to Kim. "What should I.. Hey, doc.."

"Yes?"

"Is the progress a hundred percent secure?"

"It appears so, there were no failures on any other patients or any complaints.."

"I'd say, do it."

Miley looked up and smiled when Charlotte stood there.

"Well?" Miley said as she looked at Kim who slightly nodded. She smiled and then turned to Shego, who was looking away, yet smirking.

Miley smiled brightly and wrapped her arms around Shego.

"Well?"

"We agree on going through the progress with Miley, doctor."

"That sounds like music to my ears."

If he would be standing before them he was certainly smiling.

"I shall call you later, to make an appointement."

"Alright." Kim said. "Goodbye doctor."

"Bye."

Miley smiled brightly and she placed a kiss on Shego's cheek and another one on Kim's cheek.

Kim slowly got up and walked to Charlotte "Let's leave the two, just a bit longer, alright?"

Miley followed Kim with her eyes and saw Charlotte nodding. She frowned a bit, yet smiled when she saw her smiling at her. She turned to Shego and saw her looking at her.

"What?" Shego said with a raised eyebrow.

"Why can't I know what it costs?"

"Because it's none of your bussiness.."

"But.."

Shego just raised her eyebrow a bit more.

"Alright, alright." Miley looked away.

Shego softly chuckled and she wrapped her arms around Miley's neck, pulling her closer to her.

Miley laid her head back on Shego's chest and let out a soft sigh.

"Are you tired?" Shego asked softly.

Miley just shrugged. "I guess."

"You should sleep."

"I'll go back to my room then.."

"That's not what I meant.." Shego said as she ran her hand through Miley's hair. "You can sleep here."

"Will you stay here?" Miley asked as she looked up.

Shego slowly shook her head. "Charlotte will."

"But.. she went down, with mama."

"I'll send her up." Shego said with a smile. "But don't do anything else, alright?"

"..Right." Miley said with a smile. She watched as Shego got up and walked towards the door. "Mama.." She said making her turn around. "..Does that mean we can.."

"Yes you two can.. well let's just say be together, alright?"

Miley smiled and nodded. She slowly laid down again and turned her back to the door opening. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. It didn't take too long before Charlotte was up and with her.

Charlotte wrapped her arms around Miley's waist and she placed a kiss on Miley's neck.

"Charlotte.." Miley whispered.

"Hmm?" Charlotte mused.

"..don't.."

Charlotte sighed and buried her head in Miley's back.

Miley bit her lip and placed her hand on Charlotte's hand.

"I'm scared.." Miley whispered.

Charlotte tightened her grip on Miley and pulled her closer to her. She didn't say a word, yet she rested her head in Miley's neck.

Miley buried her head in one of the pillows and sighed deeply. She said she was tired, which was true, but sleep wouldn't come to her.

Downstairs

"I'm sure she's scared to death about something like this.."

"Hm." Shego mused as she just stared at an image.

"What is it?" Kim asked as she placed her hand on Shego's arm.

"Nothing.." Shego said. "Don't worry about it."

"Shego.."

Shego just shook her head and she pulled back her arm. She slowly got up and walked outside.

Kim slowly lowered her gaze and sighed, not going after Shego. Ever since she went to Drakken with her..

She frowned when she heard soft sobs, short breaths coming from outside. She got up and walked outside, finding Shego there sitting on the ground. "Sh.."

"Leave me alone!" Shego growled, not even looking up.

"Shego.."

"Leave me ALONE!" She growled again.

Tears pricked in the corners of Kim's eyes. She turned away and walked back inside.

Shego's hands lit up with plasma and she hit the wall. She bolded her hands and hit her legs, not harming herself, but burning her clothes away with parts.

"Mn..Mam.." Miley mused as she started moving her head a bit. She was tired, it was obvious.

"Easy, Miley."

"Where's.."

"She's out to get.."

"I'm here, Miley."

Miley gently smiled.

"I just wanted some coffee and I wanted to stretch my legs for a moment."

"It's ok, mama." Miley said. "I can't wait for these bandages to get off. I want to see again."

"With both of your eyes." Charlotte said with a smile.

"Yes." Miley said, taking Charlotte's hand in her own.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm good, I believe." She said with another smile. "Mom's at home right?"

"She's gone to get some clothing of you, yes."

Shego sighed softly and looked away from Miley.

"What's wrong?"

Shego shook her head. "Nothing, sweetheart."

"Mom, you can't lie to me.."

"I'm not lying."

"..bending the truth?"

"..no." Shego said placing her hand on Miley's free hand. "I promise, hun."

Miley just smiled, taking Shego's hand tightly in her own.

Shego startled when she heard a few knocks.

"What's wrong? Who'se.." Miley turned her head towards the door and listened to the footsteps. A bright smile touched her lips and she let go of Charlotte's hand. "Nana!" She said.

"Recognize me already, Miley?"

Miley nodded and sat up straight, not letting go off Shego's hand.

"How are you?"

"I'm good." Miley said. She turned her head towards Shego when she felt her going over her hand with her thumb. She smiled gently and then turned her head back to the door. "Mom's here as well."

"How do you kn.."

"Her perfume." Shego said with a smile. "She's the only one who uses it."

Miley giggled and nodded.

"Guess I don't have to knock anymore, do I?" Kim said as she walked in the room with a bag over her shoulder.

"No." Miley said with a grin. "You don't have to, no one of you, really.." Miley said with a smile.

Kate smiled as she looked at Miley. She frowned a bit as she saw the look on Shego's face. When Shego realised it that her mother was looking at her, she smiled gently.

Kim walked towards the bed and took Charlotte's place, who got up to go to the toilet. "I brought everything that you asked for."

"Really?" Miley said with a smile.

"Yes, I did." Kim confirmed.

Shego looked at Kim and then slowly caressed Miley's hand with her thumb.

Miley turned her head towards Shego and placed her second hand upon Shego's hand as well.

Shego let out a soft sigh and closed her eyes.

"Mama.."

"Everything's alright, Miles.. Really."

"But why sigh, then?"

Shego pressed a kiss against Miley's hand and shook her head.

".." Miley turned her head a bit. "..Nana, mom.. can you two.."

"Of course.." Kim said as she looked up at Kate. She looked at Shego for a moment and sighed.

"Why?" shego said when Kim and Kate had left the room.

"Mama.. do you worry for me that much?"

"Of course I do!" Shego said as she looked away.

"Mama!" Miley said aloud as she sat up. She turned her head to Shego and held on to boh of her hands. "I don't want you to worry, please.. I'm fine.. Even better I'm good, really."

"Miles.. It's just.." Shego sighed again.

"It's what, mama?" Miley said, holding on to Shego's hands a little tighter.

"When the hospital called us, telling you were in an accident.. my heart stopped. When you awoke, it started beating again.. but now.. I don't know what to feel.."

Miley slowly looked for Shego's cheek with her hands. When she found them she smiled as she placed both her hands on her mother's cheeks.

"Mama, I promise.. if anything would happen, I'll fight my way out of it.. I'll fight for my life, I would.."

Shego smiled, placing her hand upon Miley's hand.

"I know that, Miley.."

"So, don't worry, alright?"

Shego smiled gently and nodded. "I'll do my best, sweetheart."

Miley gave shego a hug and smiled.

"Say, mama.. Where is Charlotte?"

"She's on the toilet." Shego said softly.

Miley turned her head a bit as she heard a door open.

"Charlie?"

"Hm?"

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah." Charlotte said. "Just a bit stomach problems.."

"Oh.."

"It's nothing to worry about though." Charlotte said with a smile. "Where are Kim and Kate?"

"In the hallway." Shego said.

"Would you be an angel and fetch them?" Miley asked.

"Of course."

Miley laid back down on the bed and smiled gently.

Shego pressed a kiss against Miley's hand and smiled brightly when Kim and Kate came back in the room.

---------------------------------------------

"Three.. Two.."

"Just do it already.." Miley said.

Charlotte chuckled and she took the bandage of Miley's head.

Miley's eyes were shut tightly as the bandage was removed.

"You can open your eyes.."

Miley slowly opened her right eye first and looked at Charlotte who sat before her. She rubbed her eye and then opened her left eye.

Her eyes widened when she saw everything as clearly as before the accident.

Tears touched her eyes, making Charlotte frown.

"Miley what's wrong?" Charlotte asked.

Shego turned her head and looked at Miley over her shoulder.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I don't know." Charlotte said. "She just.. I just removed the bandage.."

Shego got up and walked towards the bed. She took a hold of Miley's hands and frowned. "Then why are you crying, Miley?"

Miley just looked at Shego and smiled. She wrapped her arms around Shego and buried her head in her hair.

"Miles.." Shego mused.

"I'm just happy." Miley whispered.

Shego smiled and she ran her hand through Miley's hair. She pressed a gentle kiss against Miley's head and smiled, resting her head against hers.

"Hey you." Kim said as she sat down on the bed.

Miley looked up from Shego's shoulder and smiled.

Kim just laid her hand on Miley's head for a moment and she smiled gently.

"Thank you.." Miley mused as she replaced her head a bit.

Shego just chuckled.

"You know we'd do just anything for you, sweetheart.." Kim said as she looked into Miley's eyes.

Miley's cheeks turned bright red. She chuckled softly and buried her head back in Shego's shoulder.

Shego just laughed as she looked at Miley.

"It's not funny." Miley mused into Shego's shoulder.

"It is.." Shego said chuckling. "..because I didn't understand what you just said."

Miley pouted as she sat up straight.

"Say, how about we go take a walk?"

"Yes!" Miley said as she looked at Kim. "Great idea!" She said with a grin.

Shego smiled and she got of the bed. She lend Miley a hand when getting out of bed.

"Thanks." Miley said softly.

Shego just smiled as reply.

"Are you leaving?"

Miley turned her head and saw Kate and Ann stand at the door. She smiled gently and shook her head.

"We were just going for a walk." Kim said.

"Do you want to join us?" Miley asked in a sweet tone.

"Well I just have a break for ten minutes." Ann said.

"Just ten minutes?" Miley frowned.

"It's been pretty hectic around here."

"Oh.." Miley lowered her gaze a bit.

"But don't worry I'll come by again later, when I finished my shift."

Miley just looked at Ann, smiled and then nodded.

"Shall we go?" Charlotte asked, turning her eyes towards Miley.

"Maybe.. Maybe we can sit here, until granma's break is over and then go?" Miley said, looking to everyone there.

"Sounds good as well." Kim and Shego said.

"As you wish." Charlotte said with a smile.

Miley smiled and she sat back down on the bed.

-------------------------------

"Shego?" Kim said softly.

"Hmm?" Shego turned around on the bed and looked at Kim. "Something wrong?"

Kim shook her head, crawling a bit closer to her.

Shego just smiled, looking at her. She gently placed her hand on Kim's cheek and ran her other hand through her hair. She moved closer to her and gently kissed her lips.

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego's neck and pulled her closer during the kiss.

Shego then broke the kiss and looked into Kim's eyes, smiling gently.

Kim moved her hand gently through Shego's hair and with her other hand she went over her cheek.

"I love you." Kim said softly.

Shego just smiled and nodded, kissing her again. "And I love you, Kimmie."

Shego placed gentle kisses on Kim's cheek and then she went down to her neck, moving towards her chestbone.

"Miley.. It's alright.. it's just a dream.."

Shego lifted her head, hearing several knocks on the door.

"Come on in, Miley."

The door slowly opened and Shego saw Miley stand before her with wet tears and she was shivering.

"Come here, sweetie." Shego said softly.

Kim looked up at Miley and frowned.

Miley slowly walked towards Shego's side of the bed and sat down on it.

Shego slowly pulled Miley towards her, letting her rest her head on her chest. "What was your dream about?"

Tears touched Miley's eyes again as she looked down at Shego's pajama's.

"..was it the same as yesterday, Miles?"

Miley just nodded.

shego held on to her and pressed a kiss against her head. She felt Miley still shivering in her arms. "It's alright, sweetheart.. it is.."

Miley shook her head, having her eyes closed tightly. She felt a different hand going through her hair. She frowned as she opened her eyes, seeing Kim smile ever so gently.

"We're right here beside you and you're at home.. not in that car." Kim said softly.

Charlotte frowned and bolded her hands as she saw them together. She closed the door and walked back to Miley's room.

Shego frowned as she looked at the door. "Miley.. Move over to Kim, alright?"

Miley nodded and slowly crawled towards Kim, resting her head on her shoulder.

"I'll be back in just a few minutes.."

Kim just nodded, wrapping her arms around Miley.

Shego got out of the room and went straight to Miley's room. She saw Charlotte sitting there on the bed, her back faced to the door.

"Charlie?"

Charlotte startled a bit and she turned her head around.

"What's wrong?"

Shego frowned when she saw tears rolling down her eyes. "Charlotte.." Shego sat down beside her and ran her hand through the girl's hair.

"It's nothing.." Charlotte said turning her head a bit.

"Tears don't seem nothing to me.."

"I. I just miss it.."

"Miss it?" Shego raised her eyebrow a bit.

"..having.." Charlotte cleared her voice. "Having mother wrapping her arms around me.. As you and Kim do with Miley.."

"Charlotte.. I know it's hard, loosing a parent at this fragile age.. But we try our best to keep you happy."

"I.." Charlotte faintly smiled and nodded.

"We don't want to see you unhappy in any way." Shego said and she placed her hand on Charlotte's cheek. She turned her head a bit so she could look into the girl's eyes.

Charlotte looked up into Shego's eyes and blinked a few tears away after a few seconds.

Shego smiled and gently wiped away the tears away. She placed a kiss on Charlotte's forehead and wrapped her arms around her.

Charlotte just rested her chin on Shego's shoulder and looked away, more tears rolling down her cheek now. A soft sob escaped her lips and she grasped onto Shego's clothing.

"It's alright, Charlotte.. Let it out." Shego said as she gently wen over the girl's back.

Charlotte cried her heart out on Shego's shoulder. She smiled gently at her when she was finished. She rubbed her eyes and softly whispered to her. "Thank you.."

Shego just smiled. "You're welcome." Came after a few minutes. "Why don't you go to bed already? I'm sure it's still early and Miley might stay with us.. But I'm not sure about that.."

"Yes, I'll stay." Charlotte said. "If she doesn't want to stay with you, please say that I am already asleep. Just so she doesn't feel bad or anything.."

"Alright.." Shego said with a smile. She pressed a kiss against Charlotte's head and ran her hand through her hair again for a little while.

"'Night." Charlotte softly said as she watched Shego get up.

"Goodnight." She said with a smile and left the room. She walked towards her own room and saw Kim and Miley lying there in eachothers arms. The two redheads she loved the most. She slowly walked into the room and saw Kim opening her eyes a bit.

Shego smiled and laid herself on the bed, laying her arm over Miley's side to place her hand on Kim's side. With her other hand she went through Miley's hair.

"Hmm." Miley mused as she replaced her head a bit.

Shego's eyes widened a bit when she looked at Miley. Kim chuckled softly, making Shego look at her instead of Miley. Shego then pouted and closed her eyes.

She opened them again when she felt a hand over her cheek. She smiled as she met Kim's eyes and with her lips she said. 'I love you.'

Kim pulled her hand back and pressed a kiss against her fingertops. She then brushed her fingertops over Shego's lips, making her smile once more.

Six years later

Miley's eyes widened as she looked down at Charlotte. She was 21 now, studying to work as a lawyer and a doctor. A weird mix, yes, but she worked well with it.

"Well what do you say?" Charlotte asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Yes!" Miley almost shouted. "Of course I'll marry you." Miley said and she got to the same level as Charlotte and kissed her passionatly.

Tears came to her eyes and she cried, while still in Charlotte's arms. She was so happy. She would spend the rest of her life with Charlotte.

"Congratulations."

Miley's head shot up as she heard the voice. "You knew?" She asked, turning to face Shego.

"Of course I did." Shego said with a grin. "It's a common use that the man asks the father for the hand."

Miley raised her eyebrow a bit but still smiled.

"Plus.. we've arranged things, that when you want to get married, you will. No matter where you'd like to go." Kim said walking in the room.

Miley got up and helped Charlotte up as well. She wrapped her arms around her and ran her hand through her hair. She rested her forehead against Charlotte's forehead and smiled, pulling her closer.

Shego and Kim on the other hand left the room, so the two could be alone.

Charlotte ran her hands over Miley's back and pressed gentle kisses on her cheek down to her neck.

Miley let out a soft moan and she then pressed kiss against Charlotte's cheek, before leaning into a kiss with her.

Charlotte smiled gently, when they broke the kiss. She kept looking in Miley's eyes and saw her, blushing lightly.

"I didn't expect it.." Miley said softly.

"You didn't?" Charlotte asked.

"Not really.. Because.. well.. me being in my exam period.."

Charlotte just placed her hands on Miley's cheeks and stared into her eyes. "I hope I won't be a disturbance, then." Charlotte said with a smirk.

"Of course you won't.." Miley said as she pecked a soft kiss on Charlotte lips.

"Now there's just one thing missing right now." Charlotte said softly.

"Ah?" Miley frowned as she looked at Charlotte. "What is?"

Charlotte smirked as she lifted her hand in which she held a ring. "This."

Miley gasped and put her hands to cover her mouth.

Charlotte smiled gently, took Miley's left hand and then slid the ring onto her finger. "It fits perfectly." She said softly.

Miley blinked away a few tears and she looked at her hand. "It's beautiful.."

--

"You think she'd be happy with her?" Shego asked Kim as she was lying on the bed, staring at the ceiling.

"Well.. I'm happy with you, aren't I?" Kim asked.

"Hey!" Shego's eyes turned to face Kim who sat down on Shego's lap.

Kim slowly started to unbutton Shego's shirt as she looked at her. When she gazed down to open the shirt Shego grasped onto her wrists.

"Kimmie.. seriously." Shego said softly. "I don't know how I would react if Miley is unhappy.."

Kim moved closer to Shego and laid herself upon her. "Shego..I'm sure Miley is very happy."

Shego let out a sigh and then ran her hand through Kim's hair. "You didn't change to much through the years did you?"

Kim blinked her eyes and frowned a bit. "What do you mean?"

"You'd do anything to please another.. but letting yourself be pleased comes last."

"Who said.."

Shego gently placed her index finger on Kim's lips. She sat up and pressed a kiss on Kim's lips, turning Kim to the bed. She gently laid her down on the bed and kissed her as gently as she could.

She kissed Kim's neck and unbuttonned Kim's shirt as well. When the shirt was open she started kissing down Kim's chest to her belly.

"Shego.." Kim mused.

Shego looked up and saw Kim's face, pleading her to come to her. She crawled back so she was face to face with her.

Kim wrapped her arms around Shego and kissed her passionately. She ran her hand over Shego's back and slowly undressed her. Now that Miley and Charlotte were engaged they would have more time together.

Shego ran her hand over Kim's side and kissed her tender. It felt good, having some time alone with her wife, now nothing could interrupt them. Not anymore.

---

"I do.." Miley mused as she looked into Charlotte's eyes.

"Well then is anyone in this room aginst the marriage between these two people?"

"Yes!"

Miley's eyes widened and she turned her head. Who could it be that sounded so angry and so loud?

"..you.." She whispered. "Why?"

"She doesn't understand what you have been through those many years, Miley.. I do!"

Miley frowned and started shivering.

What is that girl doing? Shego turned around and looked at her. Her eyes widened and she gasped. Her!

"Miley please.. stop this marriage.. Can't you see that I love you? What I did, years back, I.. I just wanted to show you how much I loved you.."

"Stop it Charlie!" Miley softly cried out. "Stop it.."

Charlotte's eyes widened as she looked at Miley and then she frowned. "Miley.." She said, placing her hand on her back.

Miley shrugged of Charlotte's hand and looked at her.

"Mimi?"

Miley put her hand to her head and turned away.

"Give me a chance, Miley.."

".." Miley blinked a few tears away and fell to her knees.

"Miley!" She could hear Shego and Kim shout. They both ran to her and it was Kim who held her in an embrace.

"It's alright Miley.. It's alright." Kim cooed.

Miley shook her head and she closed her eyes. What was she doing there, was she telling the truth?

"I don't want to see her.." Miley said softly. ".. get her awa.."

"Miley." Suddenly Charlie stood before her. "I'm sorry to do it, like this.."

Miley's eyes widened and she looked up, seeing her stand there, something in her hands and then everything turned black on her.

----------------------

"No!" Miley awoke.

Charlotte sat up from the bed and she frowned. "What's wrong?"

"She.." Miley frowned and shook her head. "It's nothing.. Never mind." Miley mused and she looked away from Charlotte.

Charlotte sighed and laid herself down again. She wrapped her arms around Miley and pressed a kiss against her forehead.

Miley faintly smiled and looked away from Charlotte, not ready go asleep again. She had to wait until she was asleep before she could move again. A simple deep sigh from Charlotte was enough.

Miley moved a little and then got out Charlotte's arms. She got out of bed and she took her bathrobe. she walked out of the room and she passed her mothers' bedroom. She looked at the door which was opened for a bit, she saw Kim lying there, but Shego was no where to be found.

Miley turned around and bumped against Shego. She put her hand to cover her mouth and she frowned. She looked into Shego's eyes and her gaze softened.

Shego gently placed her hand on Miley's shoulder and led her downstairs, without saying a word. Shego sat down on the sofa and pulled Miley on her lap.

Miley just laid her head on Shego's shoulder and let her wrap her arms around her. "..mama.." Miley whispered. "I have a bad feeling about this.."

Sheg frowned a bit and looked at her. "About what sweetheart?"

"The marriage.."

"What? Why?"

"I keep having these dreams that Charlie.."

"Charlie?"

"Drakken's.." Miley sighed and shook her head. "I need to talk with her, mother."

"I don't think.."

"Please, mama?"

"Alright.. but later.. without your mother or your fiancé."

"Hm."

"Just 'Hm'?"

"Hn." Miley burried her head deeper into Shego's shoulder and wrapped her arms around her.

Shego gently went over Miley's side and she sighed softly. "It's alright Miles.. it's alright."

Miley sighed and then slowly started to relax as Shego continued to go over her side.

"Mama.." Miley softly said. "What do you think of the marriage?"

"Well.." Shego said with a deep sigh. "I just want what makes you happy."

"Ah.." Miley looked up at Shego for a second and then slowly closed her eyes. "I love you mom.." She whispered.

"Love you too, kiddo.." Shego whispered back. She laid her head against the sofa and they laid there for a while, Miley drifting asleep and waking up. It was obvious to Shego that a talk with Charlie had to come.

Hours later, Shego had fallen asleep as well. Miley was still waking up every while.

"Hn.." Miley lifted her head a bit, opened her eyes and laid her head back down. She let out a deep sigh and she closed her eyes again.

Shego ran her hand through Miley's hair and slowly opened her eyes. She frowned a bit as she saw something lying on Miley. She turned her head a bit and found Kim sitting there, smiling brightly.

Shego just smiled back and then looked as Miley replaced her head again. "Hey, Miley..." She whispered. "Wake up sweetheart."

"..no.." Miley mused and she buried her head away in Shego's shoulder.

"Miles, I need to go to the bathroom."

Miley sighed deeply and she got up, wrapping the blanket around her. When Shego got up she laid down again, falling asleep once more.

Kim just smiled at the sight, not knowing what was going on.

Charlotte walked in the room and saw Miley lying on the sofa. She let out a soft sigh and sat down next to Kim.

"What's wrong?" Kim asked as she turned to Charlotte.

"Oh, it's nothing." Charlotte said softly. "I'm just glad to see her sleeping."

"Oh?" Kim raised her eyebrow and turned her head back to Miley. "Doesn't she sleep enough?"

"No.. She wakes up.. She has been doing that, ever since she said 'yes'."Charlotte mused and she looked away.

Kim frowned a bit as she looked back at Charlotte. "What?"

Charlotte shook her head and kept looking away. "Never mind."

"Never mind what?"

Kim turned her head and saw Shego entering the room again. "Miley's having trouble.."

"..sleeping, I know." Shego said with a sigh. She walked back to the sofa where Miley was sleeping on and she gently moved her a bit. She lifted her at her arms and let her move so she was lying well.

Shego looked at Kim for a moment before lowering her gaze again.

"You should tell me those things, Shego.. so I know about that.."

"I asked her not to.."

Kim frowned and she got up. "What did you say, Miley?"

Miley lifted her head a bit and opened her eyes. "I asked her not to?"

"..why?"

Miley pushed herself up and sighed. "Because I don't want you to worry."

"Miley.." Kim sat down next to them. "I'm your mother.. it's normal that I worry for you.."

Miley just shook her head. "It's not.. but I'm alright now.. I just want a bit more sleep.."

Kim looked into Miley's eyes and simply pressed a gentle kiss against Miley's forehead and got back up.

Miley turned her head a bit and looked at Shego who was just looking at her. She crawled closer to her and laid her head on her shoulder.

"Why are you here?"

Miley forwned and she bolded her hands. as she looked at her. "I.. we need to talk.."

"Why-oh-why do you want to talk to me?"

"Look, Charlie, I had a dream about you and I don't want it to happen."

Charlie raised her eyebrow and she took a step backwards. "I'm intrigued.. Come in."

Miley passed Charlie and entered her home.

"So.. tell me. Who'se the lucky one?"

"Hm?" Miley raised her eyebrow and turned her head to face Charlie.

"The ring." Charlie said as she walked towards Miley and she took her left hand in her own. "..so?"

Miley blinked her eyes and she looked at her hand. "Er..well.."

"Is it that girl? Charlotte?"

Miley swallowed hard as she looked at Charlie's hand. She looked up at her and blinked her eyes.

"Well?"

"Yes.."

"Ah." Charlie just smiled a bit. "Is that what your dream is about?"

"Eh.. ah." Miley blinked her eyes and then nodded. "Yes.."

"What did I do?" Charlie asked when raising her eyebrow. "Please..sit." She said as she let go of Miley's hand.

Miley followed Charlie and sat down on a chair.

"So tell me. What did I do in your dream?"

"You..stopped the marriage. You said you understood.. You.." Miley closed her eyes and lowered her head a bit.

"Hey, it's alright.. take your time."

Miley shook her head and she got up. "I can't.."

Charlie quickly held on to Miley's wrist, making her turn around and look at her.

"Let me go.." Miley said softly.

"Miley.. you must tell me what I did.."

"Why?" Miley asked as tears slowly touched her eyes.

"If you don't.. how can I promise I won't do it?"

".." Miley frowned as she looked down at Charlie.

"Sit next to me, Miley.. and let me explain a few things.."

Miley hesitated at first, but then she sat down next to her. What was she to do, continue waking up at night?

"I think.. I know why you dream this." She said. "You were worried when you were younger, worried that Charlotte would turn her back to you..Worried that no one else would want you.."

Miley blinked away her tears and put her free hand to her mouth.

Charlie let go of Miley's hand and looked at her. "You weren't open for anyone else to love you.. and now you stand there, hesitating to fully unhatch."

Charlie looked away from Miley and sighed. "I was like that, I understood very well what you were going through."

Miley grasped onto her clothing and just looked at Charlie.

"Ch.."

Charlie turned her head back and looked at Miley. "What?"

"You.. you want a chance. Don't you?"

Charlie swallowed as she looked at Miley. She looked into her eyes and then just looked away.

Miley looked at her for a moment, not knowing what to do.

Charlie bit her lip and frowned. She gasped when she felt a hand on her cheek that made her turn her head. When she had turned her head she felt soft lips pressed against her own.

Her eyes widened in an instant and she saw that Miley had her eyes closed. It felt like the kiss lasted for five minutes, maybe more, until Miley pulled back.

Miley's eyes were normal, yet she frowned a bit. She placed her hand on her head and she looked at the ground and then looked back at Charlie. "I.."

Charlie placed her hand on her lips as she looked at Miley. "I.."

"I should go." This time, Miley quickly got up and got to the door.

"No.. Miley.." Miley stopped as she held on to the doorknob. She turned her head a bit.

"I.."

Miley opened the door and walked out of the house.

"..liked it.." Charlie whispered. She curled herself up on the sofa and buried her head away.

---------------------

"What happened?" Shego asked.

"Nothing.." Miley turned her head away and sighed deeply.

"Are you sure?"

"..yea.." Miley frowned and she blinked a few tears away. She buried her head in her hand and tried not to sob.

Shego frowned as she looked at her. Miles..

"If.. if you ever need to talk Miles.." Shego said placing her hand upon Miley's shoulder. "I'll be there for you."

Miley looked up at Shego, removing her hand from her head.

Shego smiled and placed her hand on Miley's cheek, wiping her tears. "Alright?"

Miley smiled and nodded. "..thanks, mama." She whispered softly.

"You're welcome." Shego said placing a gentle kiss on Miley's forehead.

Shego sat there still, yet working on her laptop.

Miley laid her head on her arm and then slowly closed her eyes. She was rather surprised when she felt a hand going through her hair. "Hm?" She opened her eyes and looked up, seeing Kim stand before her.

"Sleeping again?" Kim asked.

"Yeah.." Miley whispered.

Kim frowned a bit and she bent through her knees. "What's wrong? Have you been crying?"

"Yes.. but nothing's.." Miley sighed and looked away.

"Really?" She asked, raising her eyebrow.

Shego paused her typing and looked at Kim and Miley.

"Hm.." Miley mused and she tried looking away from Kim.

"Look at me.." Kim said as she placed her hand on Miley's cheek.

"No.. I.." Miley tried looking away from Kim even more, but she wasn't able to. She looked directly into Kim's eyes and tears immediately touched her eyes.

"Miley.." Kim frowned even more now and she took Miley's hand in her own.

".." Miley bit her lip and shook her head.

Miley started shivering when Kim quickly wrapped her arms around her.

"Miley.." Kim mused. She looked at Shego and asked with her lips only : 'What's wrong with her?'

Shego frowned and lightly shrugged.

"Miley..Talk to us?" Shego asked.

"I'm not sure anymore, mama.. I'm not.."

"About what?" Kim asked softly.

Shego's eyes widened a bit as she heard Miley. "..the.. marriage?"

Miley just nodded during the embrace.

Kim ran her hand through Miley's hair. "We'll be there for you, no matter what you decide.."

"..I can't do that to Charlotte-"

"Oh, Mimi you know that if you're unhappy I don't want to force you."

Miley's head shot up and she turned around, seeing Charlotte stand there.

"Ch.."

"No, Miley it's fine. I don't need to hear it now.. just think about everything for a while and then give me an answer."

Miley opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. She frowned as she saw Charlotte walking out of the room and walking out the front door.

"Charlie.." She whispered, lowering her head and burrying it in the sofa.

"Kimmie, would you mind going after her?"

"No, of course not." Kim said as she got up and got out of the house as well.

"Miles.. come here, sweetie."

Miley shook her head a bit and then hear Shego clear her troath.

Miley lifted her head and got to Shego's side.

"Look at me.." Shego said softly.

Miley looked up at her, straight into her eyes.

"What happened when you went to Charlie?"

"We talked.." Miley said as she swallowed a bit. ".. and she.. I.."

"Did you two share a kiss?"

Miley blushed and looked away.

Shego placed her hand under Miley's chin and looked at her. "Miles, I'm not going to be angry if you did.."

Miley slowly nodded and then looked back at Shego. "At first I didn't want to.. I didn't even want to continue our conversation.. but then she started talking.. and I.."

Shego frowned a bit.

"I kissed her."

"Why did you?"

"I don't know.. Seeing her like that, knowing that she wanted a chance.." Miley looked away for a second and then flashed her eyes back to Shego. "Maybe I wanted to?" She said with a frown.

Shego chuckled softly and shrugged. "It seems like the same way I kissed your mother for the first time.."

"Did you have a fiancée at that time?" Miley asked with a frown.

Shego sighed and shook her head. "No, sweetheart.. but it means something.."

Miley sighed as she looked at Shego. "So.. that kiss started really everything between you and mom didn't it?"

"Yes it did." Shego said with a grin.

"Mama.. What do you think I should do?"

"I don't know, sweetheart.. Perhaps you should talk about it with.."

"No.. I can't talk about it with Charlotte.."

"I meant Kimmie, sweets.."

"Ah.." Miley lowered her gaze a bit and looked at Shego's computer. "What is that?"

"Ah." Shego closed the laptop and looked at Miley. "Nothing for you to read."

"Mama.."

"It's my diary, it's private."

"Oh.. Ok." Miley said and she placed her head on Shego's shoulder.

Shego moved her head as she heard the door open.

Kim let out a deep sigh and shook her head.

"Where is she?"

"She just wanted to be alone." Kim said as she walked over to them, sitting down next to Miley.

"Feeling any better?" Kim asked as she placed her hand on Miley's head.

Shego smiled gently as she looked down at Miley.

Miley looked up at Shego and frowned a bit. She lightly shook her head, but stopped when Shego nodded. She let out a soft sigh and sat up straight, slowly turning her head to Kim.

"What's going on?" Kim asked softly.

"Mom.. I need your advice.." Miley whispered.

"About what?" Kim asked with a gentle smile.

"I.. I kissed Charlie.."

"Isn't that no.." Kim frowned as she saw the look in Miley's eyes. "Not.. Charlie as in Charlotte?"

Miley shook her head lightly. "Charlie.. as in Drakken's daughter.."

Kim blinked her eyes for a bit and then looked at Shego.

"The thing is.. I dreamt about her on the wedding.. she asked for a chance with me.. And when I went to her.."

"You went to her?" Kim then looked back at Miley.

"Yes,.." Miley sighed softly. "We talked.. and.. I ended up giving her a kiss.."

"Well.. What is it you wanted to ask, then?"

"I don't know what to do now..I feel more unsure about the marriage.." Miley whispered.

Kim placed her hand upon Miley's cheek and gently stroked it with her thumb. "I'm positive that things will work out for you.. The three of you."

Miley frowned a bit and looked away from Kim for a moment.

"I'm sorry sweetheart, I have never been in a situation like this.. There is not much of a good advice that I can give you."

Miley looked back at Kim and shook her head. "This is enough, thank you, mom." She wrapped her arms around Kim's neck andheld her close. She let go of Kim, turnedto Shego and gave her a hug as well. "Thank you too, mama. I'll be upstairs, if Charlotte needs me.."

"Alright sweets." Shego said softly.

---

"No.. I can't."

"W-What?" Miley frowned as she looked at Charlotte. She slowly reached to take her hand and frowned when she stepped back.

"I can't marry you while you heart belongs to another."

Miley followed Charlotte with her eyes and saw her go to Charlie.

"Here." Charlotte took Charlie's hand and gave her the rings. "Do as you please.." She said and she ran out of the church.

"Charlie.." Miley fell to her knees and cried softly.

Shego got up but was stopped by Kim who told her to look behind her. She turned and saw Charlie slowly stepping up, she walked towards Miley and bent down.

"Miley.." She said softly. "I.. I know I'm not Charlotte.. but.. Would you marry me?"

Miley looked up Charlie and blinked away a few more tears. She looked at Charlie gave her a hand to get up again.

"Would you?"

".." Miley looked at her as she felt her soft hand against her cheek. "..yes.." She whispered.

Charlie smiled gently and then turned her head towards the priest. "Can.. you?"

The priest sighed and nodded.

Miley retook her vows and so did Charlie.

"Yes.. I do."

"I do." Charlie said with a smile.

Miley smiled and clasped her hands together with Charlie's hands.

"You may now kiss the.. erh.. bride."

Miley smiled and she got closer to Charlie. She smiled gently and then kissed her, holding onto her hands.

Charlie blushed bright as their lips parted and they looked in eachothers eyes.

Miley turned her head and looked at Kim and Shego. Kim was just smiling, yet Shego was smirking. Miley softly giggled and smiled brightly when they came to them.

Kim wrapped her arms around Miley and pressed a kiss against Miley's sleep. She smiled gently as she looked at Charlie.

When Kim had let go of Miley she went to Charlie. Shego looked at Miley who smiled sheepishly.

"Come here." Shego said as she spread her arms.

Miley smiled bright and wrapped her arms around Shego when she got to her. Shego held Miley in her arms longer than Kim did, their bond was a little tighter.

i Later that evening/i

"Dance with me, Miley." Shego said as she reached her hand out to her.

"B-but.."

"The father and daughter opening dance, silly." Shego said with a smile.

"Ah.." Miley blushed yet she smiled. A moment later she saw Drakken stand there next to Charlie asking the same. She took Shego's hand and smiled when they got to the dancefloor.

Shego wrapped her arms around Miley's waist and let her wrap her arms around her neck.

"This isn't how you usually dance with mom.."

"You're not your mother." Shego said with a smile. "You're our precious daughter."

".." Miley just smiled.

"That's been since the beginning of your life.."

Miley looked at Shego and nodded.

"Born with a weak heart, I thought you would've been taken away much sooner."

Miley rested her head upon Shego's chest and wrapped her arms around her waist as well. "I tried not to think about it.. I hated the thoughts.. to be taken away from you and mom.."

Shego went over Miley's hair and pecked a kiss on her head.

"I like life now.. It's as it should be.."

Shego smiled and nodded. "Yes." She said, agreeing with Kim. "It is." She said as she looked at Kim who smiled brightly as she saw her two loved ones dance.

"Mama.." Miley mused as she took a breath. "After this song.. You should dance with mom."

"No chance of taking me away from her." Shego said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Good." Miley said as she looked up at Shego and smiled.

"Love you Miles.." Shego said and she placed a kiss on Miley's forehead.

"Love you too, mama." Miley said.

When the song ended Miley started dancing with Charlie and Shego with Kim. Other pairs were then allowed on the dancefloor as well. That dance, settled everything for the two.

At the end of it they shared a long kiss and danced more through the night, not changing parnters anymore.


End file.
